The Eyes of Winter
by TheSorceressCirce
Summary: Annie Pierce lives a very comfortable life as the daughter of Alexander Pierce. Ignorant of her father's role with HYDRA, she becomes entangled in a battle to survive against HYDRA. The Winter Soldier is her only hope.
1. One

Annie sat outside Cafe du Parc off of 14th avenue. The sun was shining high in the blue sky and a gentle breeze rustled the leaves above her. She glanced at her watch. It was just after noon and she had class in little over an hour. Glancing at the nearby window, she quickly ran her fingers through her chestnut colored hair. She looked down and adjusted the white shirt she wore under her light peach colored cardigan, making sure it wasn't too low cut.  
After smoothing out the wrinkles in her pale teal, ankle length skirt, she rested her chin on her hand, stirring her cappuccino. It shouldn't surprise her that he was late, it was practically a requirement of his job. She took a sip of the cappuccino.

"Annie!"

She looked up and promptly wiped the foam from her top lip, licking her finger before waving. He was hard to miss with his dark hair and thick five o'clock shadow, wearing a gray pair of jeans and a black v neck t-shirt.

"Brock, hey!" She tilted her head as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it." She said.  
He adjusted her cardigan so that it covered her exposed tank top strap and sat down across from her, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Me too. But I can't stay long. Sorry. It's work."

She sipped her coffee, holding the cup with both hands. "What adventures did you find yourself in this time?"

He smiled, signaling to the waitress. "You know it's-"

"Classified." She said. "Right, right. Man of mystery."

"Trust me. You're better off not knowing. Plus if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

She rolled her eyes. "Just don't mess up my face."

He reached over and pinched her cheek. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Are you going to come over tonight? I'm making spaghetti." She said.

"You know I wouldn't miss it but I have work tonight." He replied.

Annie tried to hide her disappointment, but it was evident. "Come on Annie, don't be like that."

"I know, I'm sorry. It just seems like we never have any time together. All you seem to do is work. Will it kill you to take a day off?"

His eyes flashed. "Well, we can't all live off daddy's money, can we?" He snapped.

Annie bit her lip and set her cup down gently. "Right. So, I've got to go. I...have class in fifteen minutes." She threw down the cash for her bill and picked up her purse and violin case.

"What?" Brock asked, holding his arms out. "Come on Annie, don't be like that."

"I don't want to fight. I'll call you later." She turned and walked towards her bicycle.

"Annie!" He jogged after her.

She continued walking until her caught up with her, grabbing her by her upper arm a bit tighter than was comfortable. "Come on Annie."

She turned to face him with a huff. "I have to go Brock."

"I shouldn't have said that." He said.

When she refused to look him in the eye, he took her chin and forced her to look at him. "I'll make it up to you. I promise." He said.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, giving him a quick nod. He smiled and planted a rough kiss on her lips. "That's my girl."

"I'll see you later." She said quietly, mounting her bike.

He watched as she pedaled towards the National Monument Park, before getting into a black SUV that pulled up.

OoOoOo

She unlocked her studio and pushed the door open, sounding a small chime. She pushed it shut and locked it behind her.

Turning on only the lights in the studio, she made her way out the back door to the tiny terrace. The space was nearly completely enclosed on all sides by different brick buildings attached to the small shopping district. The only way out was through her studio, a narrow alleyway blocked of by a tall iron gate, or up the ladder onto the roof of the tall lawyers office to the right. The ground was all slate pavers, making it especially slick when it rained. A small round table with an umbrella and four chairs was off to her left, while a fire pit was to the right. Above, several strings of lights hung from one wall to the other. It was her second favorite place next to her condo.

She sat on the edge of the fire pit, pulled her violin out of its case and began to warm up for class. Moving the bow over the strings, she closed her eyes as a sad melody filled the air. So entranced in her song, she was unaware of a pair of brown eyes watching her from the rooftop.

He watched as her fingers gently worked the strings of the violin, her arm moving back and forth.

The sound of the music had a calming effect on her and allowed her to clear her mind. Then the bell rang, cutting her song short.

"Miss Annie!"

She smiled at the sound of her students and rushed into the studio to let them in. "Hi guys!" She beamed. She pressed her hand to her knees and lowered herself to their level. There were five children, three girls and two boys, between the ages of 7 and 11. "What do you think about practicing outside today?"

The youngest, a little girl named Nya jumped on her tip toes. "Can we?!"

The other children agreed. "I thought you would like that idea. Come inside and get your instruments." She held the door open as they walked in waving to the parents who sat waiting in their cars, and then closed the doors.

OoOoOo

He leaned over the edge of the rooftop and watched as she sat in front of the children, placing herself directly in front of him. In her hands was a large cello. She placed the cello between her parted knees and tapped the bow on a small black music stand. The children readied their bows.

"Nearer My God to Thee." She said, and began the first chord.

He became entranced by the movement of her body, and the way her hair fell into her eyes, which were closed. Her brow was slightly furrowed in concentration.

"Asset, do you copy?" Came the voice over his earpiece.

He sighed and pushed himself up quietly, making sure not to be heard. He pressed the tiny button. "Da."

"Meet at rendezvous point for your mission. Over and out." He leapt off the roof, disappearing in the shadows.

OoOoOo

The sun had long since set by the time her last student left. She flicked the lights off and locked the doors. She unchained her bicycle and began to walk it in the direction of her home. The air was slightly humid and smelled of impending rain.

Her stomach rumbled and she began to rack her brain about food, since she apparently wasn't going to be cooking for two. Lightning flashed in the distance. Biting her lip, she debated whether to get take out or just play pantry roulette, which never played out in her favor.

Thunder rumbled, startling her at its sudden closeness. She quickly opted for take out and headed in the direction of the restaurant.

OoOoOo

"Hi Ling!" Annie said as she pushed the glass door open. The smell of Asian cuisine practically had her foaming at the mouth. Loud music that she could only guess was being sung in Chinese, blasted from a radio in the kitchen.

The aging Chinese cook lifted his cleaver in a wave and smiled. "Annie! So nice to see you today! Mai was just asking about you." He turned his head and shouted in Chinese over his shoulder. A few seconds later, a short little Chinese woman waddled out from the kitchen.

"Annie! You have been busy? We haven't seen you in weeks!" She held her hands up with a smile. Annie leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I have! I've been meaning to stop by, but..." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "You know."

Mai waved her hands dismissively. "What you want to eat?"

"What you want to eat, Annie?" Ling asked.

Mai rolled her eyes and shouted at him in Chinese.

Annie laughed. "I want the number-"  
"18!" Mai guessed.

Annie nodded. "You know me well!"

"Where's that boyfriend of yours? He so handsome!" Mai asked, ringing up her order.

Annie handed her some cash. "Who? Brock? Oh...yeah. He's working tonight."

"You lucky to have a man like him! He take good care of you." She said.

Annie feigned a smile. "I hope so."

Mai handed her the bag of food. "Be safe! It looks like a storm coming."

"Thanks Mai." She pushed the door open. "Bye Ling!" She called over her shoulder. She turned the corner and stopped. She turned and looked around. "Dammit!" Her bicycle was gone. The chain has been cut and was laying on the ground by the telephone pole she'd secured it to.

Thunder rumbled loudly and she jumped. Mumbling another curse, she began the three block walk back to her condo. She hated storms. They had been something she'd feared since she was a little girl. She quickly placed her headphones on and cranked up the music.

She blew out a sigh as her thoughts shifted once more to Brock. They'd been together for the better part ofa year. But she felt as if they barely knew each other. And he had such a tendency to get angry over the stupidest things. If she wore a shirt that was too revealing or red lipstick, she was in for a bad night. He would make mean sarcastic remarks until she changed.

She glared up at the sky as it opened up, deciding to flood the streets at that precise moment.

"What the hell." There was no point in running back to Mai's. Either way she'd get soaked. She resumed her previous thoughts.  
He had a good side...sometimes. But mostly he was...rough. If another man spoke to her or so much as sneezed near her and she said 'bless you', you could almost bet they'd be walking away with a bloody nose at best. And then they'd spend the rest of the night fighting until he left or she kicked him out. But he was so charismatic and always had a way of making it up to her.  
A bright bolt of lightning struck ahead, so close she swore she could feel the heat from it. The power in the city died, leaving her in darkness.

This was the stuff her nightmares were made of. She screamed and began running. She didn't see the white SUV barreling down the road that she'd just stepped onto. She saw a blur of movement out of the corner of her eye and looked up. Before terror could register, she felt herself being tackled from behind and thrown to the opposite side of the street.

She landed hard against a mailbox, knocking the wind out of her. As she gasped for air, a dark figure kneeled in front of her.

"Are you alright?" The man asked.

She could barely make out a pair of blue eyes looking down at her. "I can't...b-breathe!" She choked.

" _Вы дышите_." He said, looking her over.

"What are you saying?!" She was becoming hysterical.

"If you can talk, you can breathe." He replied.

She suddenly felt as though she would throw up. If it hadn't been so dark outside, she would have seen darkness creeping into her line of vision.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

"I can't-" her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

Cursing to himself in Russian, he looked around before lifting her up in his arms.

OoOoOo

Annie sat up with a gasp as she was suddenly dumped into freezing water. She jumped up with a cry, looking around in confusion.

The balcony door was open and she could barely make out a figure perched on the ledge. When she rubbed her eyes and looked again, the figure was gone. She scrambled out of the tub and over to the open balcony. Whoever he was, he was gone.

"Brock?" She called, discarding her soaked clothes. She grabbed her robe andlooked around. Nothing was out of place. She looked out the window. Outside, the storm seemed to be building up again. She pulled the robe tightly around her waist and made her way out into the hallway

"Brock?" She rounded the corner and screamed, nearly falling backwards. A pair of strong hands gripped her arms, setting her straight.

"Woah!"

"Dammit you scared the crap out of me!" She cried, smacking his arm on instinct.

He chuckled. "Sorry! What's got you all jumpy?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Nothing."

He took a stand of her hair between his fingers. "You took a shower without me?"

Unsure of what had just happened, she decided to not mention it. "Yeah well, you made it perfectly clear that you had to work tonight, so I wasn't going to wait up." She tried to walk past him but he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Come on Annie. You aren't still mad about that are you?" She could smell alcohol on his breath.

She bit her tongue, choosing not to start a fight as she was suddenly very tired. Forcing a smile, she looked up at him. "No." She placed her hands over his and rubbed them. "No..."

"Come on. I'll take you to bed." He said, leading her back towards her room.

She bit her tongue to the point she could taste blood. They walked into the bedroom but she stopped in the doorway, spinning around to face him. "Yea, about that...I think I can take care of that myself. There's a blanket on the couch downstairs and lotion in the bathroom." She shut the door in his face.


	2. Two

Annie woke early the next day to an overcast sky. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she tied her robe and poked her head out of the door.

"Brock?" She walked downstairs to find him gone. "Unbelievable." She grumbled, picking up the empty bowl and four beer bottles that littered her coffee table.

She yawned as she discarded the trash and placed the bowl in the sink.

She turned on the news and coffee maker. Resting her chin on her hand, she watched as Captain America's face flashed across the screen

"Today is the grand opening of the new Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. All are welcome to come learn about America's first super hero. You may hav..."

"Now there is a good looking man..." She said, stifling another yawn. Her phone's loud ringing jerked her out of her daze.

She hit the speaker on the wall. "Good morning dad." She said, pouring the coffee into a mug.

"Good morning sweetheart, how are you?"

"I just woke up actually." She poured creamer into the coffee and began to stir it. "Making coffee as we speak."

"Late night?"

"Kind of, yeah." She said, scratching the back of her neck.

"Anyone I know?"

She nearly choked on the coffee. "Dad! No! It definitely wasn't anything remotely in the realm of that. I left the studio a little later than expected and my bike got stolen-"

"Oh Annie! I don't know why you insist on riding a bike around town. It isn't safe. This city isn't safe."

"Yeah. I know."

"How did you get home?"

"Well...I ran home. And then with the storm-and this jerk ran through the intersection while I was crossing the street-"

"Annie!"

"But I'm ok dad! Luckily some guy pulled me out of the road before-"

Her father scoffed on the other end of the line. "Do not tell me he walked you home."

Annie cringed, sipping her coffee again. "No! I'm not that crazy dad." She replied, conveniently omitting the fact that he apparently carried her to her home while she was unconscious. She paused mid drink as a thought made her stomach flip.

"And you're certain he didn't follow you home?"

She'd never told him where she lived. She remembered seeing the man on her balcony ledge, but wasn't sure if it had been a dream. "No dad. Brock was here."

"Ah yes. Brock...I almost forgot the two of you were a thing."

"Dad, we've been a 'thing' for over a year. You introduced us, remember?"

He chuckled. "Yes I remember. How is he doing?"

She slumped forward against the bar, flipping through some mail. "You would know better than me. He's been working non stop. I barely get to see him."

"It's a demanding job that he has. And it is important that you understand that."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he asked you to call me."

"Of course not. I just know how hard it was on your mother."

"Right." She finished the coffee and placed the mug in the sink.

"I also wanted to invite you to meet me for lunch today, if you aren't too busy."

She smiled. "I'm never too busy for you."

"Great." She could hear the smile in his voice. "I'll send a car for you around one."

"I'll be here."

"Alright. I love you."

She nodded, fidgeting with the tie of her robe. "I love you too dad."

"And Annie?"

"She looked at the phone expectantly. "Yes dad?"

"Look both ways before you cross the street."

She laughed. "Bye dad!"

OoOoOo

Annie stepped off the elevator, smiled at the few employees she passed, and made her way down the hallway to her father's office.

"Hi, Edith." She said to the receptionist, who was on the phone. She smiled and waved her through.

Tucking the papers she was carrying under her chin, Annie pulled the door open and turned the corner. In a shower of papers, she plowed face first into a solid form, falling backwards.

"Hey! You ok?" The man caught her by both arms.

She rubbed her nose and brushed her hair out of her face, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I am so sorry! I wasn't-" her voice caught in her throat as her green eyes met a bright pair of blues. "Looking..."

"It's really not a problem." He said. "Are you sure that you're ok?"

She realized that she was staring with her mouth slightly open. "I...Yes! I'm alright. I just...need to...to.."

"Pick up your papers?" He asked with a slightly lopsided smile.

'Oh my God!' She screamed mentally. "Yes!" She dropped to her knees, realizing much too late that he was standing entirely to close, so her face was directly in front of his crotch.

He must have noticed too because with a nervous chuckle he dropped down on one knee and began to help her scoop up the papers.

"So, uh, what's your name?" He asked, trying to stack the papers neatly.

"Annie."

He picked up some more papers. "I'm-"

"I think it's petty clear who you are..." She looked up with a smile and gestured to the star on his chest. "The suit...gives it away."

He looked down at the star and laughed. "Heh, yea. I guess it does." He stood and helped her up. "You know Captain isn't my real name, right?"

She smiled, blushing. "Steve Rogers."

He smiled and handed her all of the papers except one. "It's nice to meet you Annie." He looked down at the paper. "An outdoor concert?"

"Yes! I'm a music instructor for children around the area. We've been rehearsing for months. It's a free concert to anyone who wants to come." She rambled.

"When is it?"

"Next month at the World War II memorial park. You should come!" She blurted.

His smile widened. "I think I will." He held up the paper. "Can I?"

She nodded. "Oh yea of course!" She held up the stack. "I've got plenty!"

"Annie, there you are!"

She looked over Steve's shoulder and Steve quickly straightened up.

"Captain." Her father said, nodding to him.

"Mr. Pierce."

"I see you've met my daughter, Annie." Alexander Pierce said, wrapping an arm her shoulders.

She didn't miss the flash of surprise that crossed his face. As fast as it appeared, it was gone as he made eye contact with her and smiled.

"We literally just ran into each other." Annie replied, hugging the papers to her chest like a school girl.

Pierce arched a brow, looking at Steve over his glasses. "Oh?"

"Well, I need to be going. It was really nice to meet you, Annie." Steve said. He looked at her father. "Mr. Pierce. Have a good day."

Annie smiled and waved. "See you at the concert!"

Steve smiled, backing away with a salute. "You betcha."

Annie watched him disappear down the hallway. She didn't realize she was staring until her father cleared his throat.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Very. I'm pretty sure I just acted like a sixteen year old girl at a backstreet boys concert in front of Captain America. Kill me now." She groaned.

He patted her back. "Behind all that gear, he's still just a man."

OoOoOo

Annie shoved a fork full of salad in her mouth, suddenly starving.

Pierce sat watching her, carefully smoothing out the wrinkles in the tablecloth.

She swallowed the food. "Dad? Are you going to eat?"

He blinked. "Yea. Sorry." He picked up his fork and stabbed at a carrot.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He nodded, chewing completely before answering. "I am. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?" She asked, sipping her glass of wine.

He smiled. "No. It's nothing to worry yourself about. Just a project that I'm working on."

"What kind of project?"

He cut into the chicken on his plate and put it in his mouth. "I can't tell you, unfortunately. It's classified."

She chuckled. "Yes, of course it is. Well maybe you could speak hypothetically, ease your mind." She took another bite of her salad.

"I've never been good at being hypothetical. Let's just say, it's a very big operation that is going to change national security for the better."

"Sounds interesting."

"I'm going to give Brock next Friday off. I think you two deserve a night out. And there are a few things I've got to take care of that will take us both out of town."

Annie nodded, swallowing the food. "Where to?" He looked at her over his glasses and she held up her hand. "Classified. Got it."


	3. Three

Annie pulled her hair back into a ponytail, leaving a few stands to frame her face.

"So where are you guys going?" Her friend Danielle asked.

Annie leaned forward towards the mirror in her bathroom and carefully applied her favorite plum colored lipstick.

"I don't know. But if I know Brock, it will most likely be either a bar or a night club. Probably both." She said, touching her bottom lip with her little finger.

"You sound positively thrilled. What's up with you?" Danielle asked.

Annie stared at herself in the mirror. "I don't know. Brock just...he's been acting weird. He can be so insensitive sometimes. I just..." She sighed. "I don't know. He's different."

"What do you mean?"

"When we first began dating, he was really nice. And amazing in ways that I won't bother to describe."

"Thank you."

"But something changed. There are times that he can make me swoon, and the next second he makes me want to punch his face."

"Have you talked to him about it?" Danielle asked.

Annie put on a pair of silver hoop earrings. "I've tried to bring it up but his excuse is always work."

"Well, it could very well be. Everything he does is classified. He probably just needs to talk to someone about it, who is allowed to discuss classified stuff. Detectives and police officers have to do it all the time because civilians will never be able to fully understand what they do."

"Wow Danielle. That was very insightful." Annie said with a giggle.

"I saw it in a movie. But I'm sure it's true."

Annie picked up her cell phone and walked out on to her balcony. The sun was just setting and a cool breeze was rustling the leaves. "Yeah. I guess."

"In my opinion as your friend, I think you should just put it on him tonight. And I mean really put it on him. Make him remember what it was like when you first met."

"I didn't sleep with him when we first met, Danielle."

"Then make him remember what it was like the first time you did. Men respond to sex. It's a known fact. It's in their genetic code."

Annie laughed. "Well ok then. We'll see what the night holds." She watched as a black SUV pulled up and Brock got out. "Danielle, I've got to go. He's here."

"Remember what I said! Put. It. On. Him. Have fun!"

She hung up the phone just as Brock opened the door to her bedroom. He stood with his hand on the doorknob, looking her up and down.

"Hey Brock." She tucked the phone in her clutch.

"Hey babe. You're not wearing that out are you?"

She looked down at her black and red bandage dress and red heels. "That was the plan, yeah."

He walked into the room, circling her like prey. "You sure that's what you want to wear?"

Fighting a smart ass reply and remembering Denise's advise, she turned to face him. "Why? Is it too much for you?" She traced her fingers down his neck, looking him over. He was in a gray button up shirt with dark blue jeans and she would be an idiot if she didn't admit that he looked damn good.

He placed his hands on her hips, jerking her against his chest. He kissed her roughly and then pulled away. "There could be consequences for looking like that..." He breathed against her ear.

She held tightly to him, raising her left leg. His hand immediately went to her thigh, holding her leg on his hip as if they were doing the slowest tango ever. "I expect there to be." She said, pressing her hips against his.

He closed his eyes and chuckled. "Alright. We need to go. Jack's waiting in the car."

"Oh. I didn't know he was coming." She said, adjusting her dress.

"Is that a problem?" He snapped.

"No Brock, geez. I was simply stating that I didn't know he was coming."

He snapped his fingers. "Let's go."

OoOoOo

He watched through the scope of his rifle as she paced back and forth on her phone, occasionally throwing her head back and laughing.

She was in a dark blue silk robe that stopped just above her knees. She placed the phone on a small nearby table and before he could register what was happening, the robe slipped from her shoulders and she was standing with her back to him in nothing but a pair of black lace panties.

He quickly averted his eyes and glanced down at his watch for lack of a better place to look. He had started out curious about the woman, long before he'd saved her from a speeding car. On a low key recon mission, he'd heard the sound of a violin. It had practically entranced him as he searched for the source.

His search had brought him to her studio where she sat in the small patio alone. He had been watching her ever since. Every chance he had. He knew where she lived and that she sometimes sat on the tiny patio on her roof and practiced her music.

He had been perched on a nearby rooftop the night the storm hit. The power went out but he continued to watch her through the night vision scope. He watched her running through the rain. Unsure if she was being chased, he leapt from the building and saw the car speeding right towards her.

Without a second thought he pushed her out of the way. Against his better judgement he had actually spoken to her, and she had fainted. By the time he'd gotten her into the house through her balcony, he was being called back by his handlers. Unsure of what else to do, with her draped over his shoulder, he turned on the cold water in her bathroom and dropped her in it.

She'd woken with a shriek and made eye contact with him just before he jumped from the balcony.

And here he was again, unsure as to why. She perplexed him, but he couldn't stop himself. He looked back up just as she was zipping up a short black and red dress. She leaned against the wall and slid her red high heels on. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail.

She continued talking on the phone, eventually walking out onto the balcony. She was beautiful in every sense of the word.

"Asset, we need you to come in for report."

He rolled his eyes and pressed the button on his earpiece. "Copy." He replied in Russian.

A black SUV pulled up and she disappeared back into her room. He watched through the scope as a tall man with black hair got out of the car and walked into her house. When he looked at her again, she was in the man's arms kissing him.

He looked away and headed off into the shadows.

OoOoOo

Annie leaned her head back with her mouth open as Brock poured a shot of whiskey into it. The liquid burned as she swallowed it but her body felt suddenly very relaxed.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, pressing her lips to his. "I want to dance." She said over the music.

He kissed her neck while signaling to the bartender for another drink. "I'll watch." He whispered in her ear.

She grabbed another shot of whiskey and began to dance her way out onto the dance floor.

"You're holding on for life

Holding on for life

Holding on for love.

You're holding on for life

Holding on for life

Holding on for love..."

Brock leaned back against the bar, sipping his tequila and watching as Annie swayed on the dance floor to the music.

Rollins signaled for a drink and leaned closer to Brock. "You're a lucky guy. She's smokin'"

Brock smirked and finished his drink. "Yea. Watch her for me. I'll be back."

"Not a problem." Rollins said, watching her dance. "Not a problem at all."

Brock gave him a friendly punch in the arm before heading upstairs. Rollins watched him walk up to a blonde and whisper something in her ear before leading her towards the bathrooms.

He finished his beer and signaled for another drink.

"Jack!"

He turned and smiled. "Annie, what's up?"

"Have you seen Brock?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Yea. He went to the bathroom. Want another drink? It's on me."

She smiled. "Yea thanks."

He smiled and passed her a fresh drink. She gulped it back and laughed as a few drops splashed down her chin onto her dress.

"I got it." Rollins said, brushing her chin with his thumb.

She was feeling incredibly light as the alcohol began to take effect and squealed in delight as Arctic Monkeys 'Do I Wanna Know' began to play loudly.

"I love this song!" She cried. "Dance with me!" She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled.

With so many bodies on the floor, there wasn't much room for dancing but they managed.

Annie spun around with her back to Rollins as they danced, closing her eyes as a euphoric, carefree feeling took over. His hands immediately grabbed her waist, pulling her against him.

Annie's eyes shot open as he pressed himself against her but then closed as he ran his hands up her bare arms. He nuzzled her neck, the roughness of his five o'clock shadow coaxing goosebumps from her arms.

She felt a body press against her front and opened her eyes. Brock looked down at her and then kissed her, yanking her head back.

She was almost embarrassed by the moan that escaped her lips and the three of them began to dance. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Brock's neck, pulling herself as close to him as she could. He began to kiss her neck, running his hands up and down her hips.

After three songs, her erotic trance was suddenly broken when she felt Rollins' hand slip under her skirt and stroke her thigh.

"JACK!" She turned quickly, her back now against Brock.

Rollins smiled. "What's wrong baby?" He asked, running a finger down her throat and stopping just between her breasts.

She slapped his hand away. "I'm not your baby!"

Brock laughed. "I told you she was a tease."

"Unbelievable!" Annie jerked away from them both, heading for the door.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was invited!" Rollins said with a chuckle.

"Annie! Where are you going?" Brock asked.

"I'm leaving!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"Annie!" Brock barked.

She pushed through the crowd and shoved her way through the double doors, stumbling out the back door of the club.

She was halfway down the back alley when Brock and Rollins came out behind her.

"Annie!" He called. "Where ya goin'?"

She ignored him, heading to the parking lot.

She could hear footsteps behind her. "Annie! I'm talking to you!" Brock said, grabbing her arm.

"What the hell was that back there?!" She cried, glaring at Rollins over his shoulder.

"I thought we were having fun!" Brock replied.

"Yeah well I wasn't!" She snapped.

"It sure looked that way when I found you grinding your ass against Rollins!" He said.

"Oh give me a break! Who does that? I'm your girlfriend, not some whore you can share with your friends!" She yelled.

"Look at what you're wearing." Brock said. "You aren't exactly the poster child for-"

Annie slapped him across the face. "You asshole!" She turned and began to walk towards the street. "I'm walking home!" She yelled over her shoulder.

OoOoOo

Annie hugged her arms to her chest as she walked home. Anger coursed through her the more she thought about it.

She could hear a vehicle approaching her from behind. It pulled up next to her.

"Annie get in the car." Brock said.

She refused to look at him. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Annie you're embarrassing yourself. You're embarrassing me. Get in the car!" He snapped.

Annie stopped and looked at him. "You know what Brock, no. I'm not going anywhere with you. You are an egotistical, insensitive...ass! And I wasted a year with you. But I won't waste one more minute. I'm done. We-" she gestured to him and herself. "Are done. We're done!" She turned the corner and began walking once more.

The SUV sped up and came to a screeching halt ahead of her. Brock jumped out of the car glaring at her.

She began to back away as he quickly approached her. "No! No no.."

He stalked towards her, shoving her backwards. "You're done are you?" He grabbed her by her shoulders. "Are you still done? Are you?!" He growled, shaking her.

She began to cry, refusing to look at him. "Stop it!"

He reared back and slapped her across the face. "You're done when I say you are! And I say you owe me and Jack an apology!"

She stumbled backwards, dazed from the blow. "Let me go!" She cried, trying to pull free.

"Oh no beautiful. Not until you say sorry." Brock said.

She sniffed, trying to calm herself. "I'm s-sorry..." She said.

"You're going to have to convince us." He said, dragging her to the car. She began to scream, fighting to get out of his grip. He shoved her into the back seat and crawled in behind her. "Take us to her house."

OoOoOo

He'd been scanning the area when the SUV arrived once more at her home. The hour was late. He looked up at the moon and decided it was around two in the morning.

He watched as two men exited the car. Her body was draped over the shoulder of one of them. He immediately looked through the scope of his rifle and watched as they carried her into the townhouse, kicking the door shut behind them.

The light to her upstairs bedroom clicked on. He watched from across the street through his scope as one of the men walked to the bathroom, the other dropped her onto the bed.

Without another thought, he was leaping from rooftop to rooftop, staying in the shadows. He jumped into the tree nearest the balcony.

He could see one of the men standing near the bed, stripping his shirt off. The girl kicked him in the stomach and scrambled to get off the bed. She made it halfway to the balcony doors before the second man grabbed her by her hair and pulled her against him.

OoOoOo

"Brock! What are you doing?!" She screamed, grabbing his hands to lessen the pain in her scalp.

"You-" he pulled her back against him, groping at her dress. He ripped the straps down, exposing her. "Are going to tell us you're sorry. Over and over."

She began to cry as she struggled to get out of his grasp. She reached back and scratched him across the face. He let go of her just long enough to punch her in the face. She stumbled to the ground, covering her face with one hand and her chest with her other.

"Stupid bitch!"

The second man came out of the bathroom and grabbed her by her throat, dragging her to the bed. He lifted her and threw her onto the bed.

"Please Jack...don't do this to me please!" She cried.

"What do you think, Brock? Want me to teach Annie a lesson in submission?" Jack asked, staring down at her as he removed his belt. He grabbed her ankle and forced her legs apart as she screamed and struggled to fight him off.

Brock spat and wiped at his face as he watched. He didn't hear the balcony door open just enough for the shadow to slip in.

The shadow stood directly behind him and grabbed him by the throat. Resisting the urge to crush his throat, he head butted him and threw him through the doors and over the balcony.

Jack turned in the direction of the commotion and leapt to his feet, only to be met by a fist to the face.

Annie backed up against the headboard of the bed, grasping at a sheet. She covered her face with her arms, watching between the cracks as her savior and Jack fought. Jack was thrown against the wall. She jumped and cried out as the masked man's fist collided with the wall, leaving a crumbling hole next to Jack's head.

Jack mumbled something incoherent and the masked man picked him up and threw him over the balcony.

He stood staring down at them, breathing heavily in an attempt to calm himself. Hearing her sobs brought him out of his rage and he turned to her.

She backed away as he inched closer. "Please don't hurt me!" She cried.

He stopped, not understanding her fear until he caught glimpse of himself in a mirror. Donning a black mask, black armor and black gloves didn't really scream 'I'm here to help you'. Against the voice in the back of his mind telling him not to, he pulled his mask off, letting it fall to the ground with a clatter as he held his hands up, sinking down to one knee at the bottom of the bed. He saw her robe laying in a heap on the floor and picked it up.

"Я тебя не обижу, Анни." He said.

"What?" She looked up at the strange accent, seeing for the first time his steel-blue eyes.

His hair fell into his face and he winced at his use of Russian, clearing his throat. "I said I won't hurt you, Annie." He replied in English, tossing the robe to her. "Are you alright?"

"No." a small sob escaped her lips as she slipped the robe on and pulled it tightly around her.

He moved closer to her, but stopped short of touching her. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner..." He said.

"You're..The guy who saved me a few nights ago, aren't you?" She asked, sitting up.

He stared at her for a moment and then gave her a slight nod.

"Your hand is bleeding..." before he could react, she had grabbed his hand, pulled the glove off and was looking it over. He could feel her hands shaking and jerked his hand free. "You should go to the hospital.." She said.

"No. No hospitals." He said sharply.

"Ok. No hospitals. At least let me clean it."

He chewed on the inside of his cheek, clearly ready to leave. He gave her a quick nod.

She stood up and her knees buckled beneath her. She collapsed against him, tears involuntarily filing her eyes. "I'm so sorry...I just need a moment..."

He helped her to her feet, hands lingering on her arms until he was sure she was steady.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital." He replied.

She sniffed and brushed her hair back. "I'll live." She wiped her cheeks on her sleeve. "Let's get that hand cleaned up." She led him across the room to the bathroom. He stood in the doorway, watching as she rummaged through her medicine cabinet.

"I'm sorry..all I have are some Hello Kitty bandaids, fresh out of super heroes. I buy them in bulk for the kids in my class..." She took his hand and placed it under the running faucet water, carefully washing the dirt and debris from the wound. "I'm afraid to ask how, but you know my name, what's yours?"

He listened to the angry voice on the other end of his earpiece, demanding he return to base.

"Are you alright?" She asked, noticing the distant look in his eyes.

"I don't...know it." He replied.

"How do you not know your own name?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Okay..this is going to sting.." She said, pouring peroxide onto the wound. If it stung, he gave no sign. He didn't so much as twitch his hand. She took a tissue, using it to spread antiseptic ointment.

"It seems like I owe you my life twice now." She said, applying four bandaids.

He looked down at his hands and flexed it. It would serve its purpose regardless if it was pink. "You don't owe me...I guess we both just got lucky."

She pursed her lips, resting her hands on her hips as she stared at his bandaged hands. "I don't know if luck would be the word I'd use." She said quietly.

"You should get some rest." He said. "I have to go. Do you have someone you can stay with?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No."

"Here." He shoved a gun into her hands.

"Wha? I've never-"

"This is the safety. If one of them comes back, point and shoot. If you're lucky, you'll kill them, if not, you'll at least hurt them enough to get away." He walked over to the balcony, looking for any sign of the two men. Convinced it was all clear, he prepared to jump.

"WAIT! I've never shot a gun before!" She said.

He looked over his shoulder and tried not to roll his eyes. She was holding the gun like a dirty tissue between her thumb and index finger.

"And you never will if you hold it like that." He walked over to her and positioned himself behind her, placing her hands correctly around the gun. "It requires a steady hand. I know you have one."

The whole thing felt surreal, like a weird dream that she would wake up from any minute. "Point and shoot." He said.

"Ok...Point and shoot.." She repeated.

He returned to the balcony and prepared to jump.

"Will I see you again?" She said.

"I'll find you." He said, jumping from the balcony.

She walked out and looked over the railing. He was nowhere to be found. She looked at the scattered glass and broken wood and sighed.

After pushing a dresser in front of the doors to block the elements, she hurried downstairs to check the locks and flipped on every light in the house.

She then went to the guest room and collapsed on the bed. Curled up into a ball in the center of the mattress, she lay there with the gun in her hand until sunrise.


	4. Four

A loud persistent knocking on the door woke her. Her head ached fiercely as she tried to register the time on the clock. Then the events from last night flooded her mind like a nightmare.

She sat bolt upright so suddenly that the gun in her hand went off. Screaming, she dropped the gun and rolled onto the floor as panic threatened to take over.

With a deep breath, she peered over the bed with wide eyes. A dark burnt hole was in the floorboard of the bedroom.

She then realized the knocking on the door had become more frantic. She stood and peered around the corner into the living room. Once she deduced that it was safe she walked to the door.

Too afraid to look out the window, she laid her ear to the door. "Who's there?"

"Annie! Oh my god are you ok?!"

She closed her eyes and sighed with relief as she pulled the door open. "Hey Danielle.."

Danielle's eyes grew wide as she took in Annie's appearance. "Jesus Annie! Was that a gunshot?!" She cried.

Annie grabbed her by her arm and pulled her inside the foyer, locking the door behind her. "It was but I'm ok."

Danielle jerked her arm free and looked her over, noting the bruises on her face. "What the hell happened to you?!" She asked.

Annie chewed on her bottom lip. "I was attacked...last night."

"That's evident. By who?!"

She turned on the coffee maker and sat down at the bar.

"Annie who did this?" She asked, laying her purse down in the chair.

Annie rested her chin on her fist to keep it from shaking. Images began to distract her. Images of Brock's rage filled gaze as he slapped her. Of Jack's lust filled gaze as he positioned himself over her. Of...whatever his name was' cool blue eyes watching her as he promised he wouldn't hurt her.

"Annie!" Danielle cried, slamming her hand on the countertop.

She blinked her eyes a few times and focused on her friend. "I'm sorry."

"Who did this to you?" She repeated, sitting down across from her.

Annie's eyes filled with tears as she met Danielle's worried brown eyes.

Danielle's mouth dropped open in sick realization. "Brock did this?" She gasped.

Annie poured them each a cup of coffee. "And Jack."

"Jack?!" She cried.

Annie nodded, handing her the cup of coffee.

"Please tell me you killed him and that's why I heard the gunshot..."

She shook her head. "I fell asleep holding the gun..."

Danielle ran a hand through her dark brown curls. "Annie..." She looked up at her friend, eyes filing with tears.

Annie shrugged, refusing to let her tears fall. She looked up at the ceiling. "I guess now I have a legitimate reason for breaking up with him.." She said, her voice cracking with emotion.

Danielle reached over and squeezed her hand. "Did you call the police?"

Annie shook her head. "No."

Danielle swallowed hard. "Did they-"

"No. Jack tried, but he didn't get the chance." She replied, taking a gulp of her coffee.

"What stopped him? I mean, sorry, but he and Brock are big guys..."

"It was insane..." Annie told her the story of how the guy jumped through the window and fought off both of her attackers, leaving out details.

Danielle sat staring at her, coffee still in hand, untouched. "I want to say that seems like the beginning of a really awesome movie, but...God Annie. Does your dad know?"

"No. I haven't told him yet."

"He'll kill both of them. Maybe you should let the police get them first."

"Yeah..do you think you could go with me to the police department?"

Danielle nodded. "Absolutely. You want to come stay at my house?"

"Thanks but no. If I leave he'll know that he got to me. Plus I have the gun."

"Fine but I'm staying here with you."

OoOoOo

"He's out of control."

Pierce watched from behind a glass barrier as his asset single handedly took out three of his men during training.

"No. I think he's exactly where we want him to be."

"With all due respect sir, I don't think he's ready. At least not on a mental level." The doctor replied.

Ignoring the doctor's concerns, Pierce turned to one of his men. "Mr. Sharp, find Rumlow. Tell him to initiate the plan."

The man nodded and picked up a nearby phone.

The doctor looked over at Pierce. "Sir, I think this is a mistake. One trigger could undo all that we have accomplished with him. If I could just have-"

"Doctor Flannigan, what do you see out in that room?" Pierce asked.

Dr. Flannigan looked out at the glowering man with the robotic arm, starting directly at them, and swallowed hard. "Pure intimidation, sir."

"Pure allegiance. He does what I say, when I say. Without question. Which is more than I can say for you." Pierce shoved his hands in his pockets as he stared at his asset.

"Sir, agent Rumlow has been arrested." Mr. Sharp replied.

Pierce narrowed his eyes. "On what charges?"

OoOoOo

"Soldier, are you insane?" Pierce asked angrily.

Brock sat in the interrogation room, cuffed hands resting on the table before him. "I'm sorry. We were drunk. It was a momentary lapse of judgement on my part.

Pierce rubbed his face. "You're damn right it was! Assault?!" He pointed at him. "We'll discuss this later."

Brock lifted his hand in a half-hearted salute as Pierce slammed the door behind him.

OoOoOo

Annie tossed and turned, before pushing herself up on her elbows. She glanced at the clock and sighed. It was close to midnight. She laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

The light from the moon was casting a blueish hue on the wall, causing the black shadows of the large sycamore tree to dance around.

Pushing the blankets back, she got up and made her way down stairs to the kitchen. The house was eerily quiet so she turned on the small t.v. to a random late night talk show, and pulled some chamomile tea down from the cabinet.

After setting the kettle to heat up, she leaned against the counter and tuned into the show, giggling at the hosts' poor imitation of Justin Timberlake.

"But seriously, on a different note, let's welcome one of earth's mightiest heroes, and my personal favorite, the heavy metal billionaire, Tony Stark. You all probably know him as Iron Man."

She watched as Tony Stark walked out onto the set, giving a wave to the audience before shaking handswith the host and sitting down on the sofa.

"Tony, thanks for joining us."

Tony nodded and smiled, crossing one leg over the other and resting his right arm on the back of the couch, casually. "Yeah, absolutely! Thanks for, uh, having me."

"I feel a bit like a teenager meeting his idol for the first time, so I apologize in advance if I giggle." The crowd laughed, Annie along with them as she rested her chin on her hand.

Tony held up his hands in surrender. "As long as you don't kiss me, we'll be good. I already have a lot of explaining to do with Pepper. What with my alternative lifestyle and all."

Again the audience laughed.

"Oh come on! What's one more thing to explain?"

Tony smiled. "You know what, you're right. What's one more thing? A little game of gay chicken never hurt anyone." He wiggled his eyebrows.

The crowd roared with cries and laughter as the two men slowly moved towards one another, lips puckered. Just before their lips met, the host pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I can't!" He laughed.

"Aww c'mon!" Tony laughed.

"So, how are you doing after the whole New York debacle?" The host asked, once he had controlled his laughter.

Tony shrugged. "Well, you know. I've got my moments. I imagine it's no different than what a soldier experiences when he's come back from war. Except you know, with aliens. And Loki." The crowd chuckled.

"And I understand you've recently become engaged to Pepper, is that correct?"

Tony nodded. At hearing some of the women in the crowd groan in displeasure at the news, he looked out at the audience. "You don't want me ladies, I'm a mess! I have a lot of baggage."

"Yea, Louie Vuitton." Annie replied to the t.v. She jumped when the kettle began to whistle.

After pouring the water over the tea bags in he mug, she turned off the t.v. and headed up stairs to the rooftop. The night was warm with a soft breeze. She walked around the access door to where her patio furniture was set up and froze.

A silhouette sat perched on the edge of her rooftop.

"You scared the shit out of me!" She cried.

"Sorry..." He mumbled.

"Do you ever do anything besides lurk?" She asked, sitting down on the nearby chaise lounge.

"I can lift heavy things." He replied, eliciting a snort from Annie.

"Wow, and you're funny. What are you doing here? Can't sleep?" She asked, sipping her tea.

"I'm not much for sleeping."

Annie scoffed. "What does that even mean? How can you not sleep?"

He shrugged. "Nightmares I guess."

"Yea, I can understand those..." She replied, thinking back to one she'd had a few nights ago. "So instead of sleep, you scour the city looking for damsels in distress? Girls too stupid to look before crossing the road."

"You weren't stupid, you were scared." He replied, sliding off the ledge.

"So were you following me?"

"No. I was already in the area when I heard you scream. I barely got you away from that car." He rested his hands on the cool brick ledge, looking out at the city.

"Why were you in the area?" She asked, sipping her tea.

"Chance."

She looked over at him. "Somehow I doubt that. You seemed to know Jack and Brock."

"I've run into them once or twice."

"So you work with them?"

"Yeah, sure. Something like that."

"Then you know my dad, Alexander Pierce."

He glanced at her upon hearing the name. "Never heard of him. Sorry."

"It's ok. It's a big place."

"How are you doing?" He asked, changing the subject.

She shrugged. "Nightmares. The bruises are pretty much gone. But the nightmares are horrible." She held up her glass and finished the tea.

"They'll stop, eventually." He replied.

She yawned, pulling her robe around her. "Did you remember your name yet?" She laid her head back.

"No."

"I'm going to call you...Chris. No, Johnny. It's weird talking to you and not having a name to call you by... And Johnny sounds kind of mysterious, which is the definition of you." She mumbled. "Johnny, I don't think..." She yawned. "I don't think I ever thanked you...for stopping..." her words trailed off.

"Annie..." He turned around and felt the corners of his mouth twitch, threatening to smile.

She was asleep, curled up on the lounge chair, empty mug still in her hands.


	5. Five

Annie hadn't done much of anything since the attack. The morning after, she and Danielle went to the police and filed a report. The next day, she received a call informing her that Brock and Jack had both been arrested. It was the first time she'd been able to breathe easy since her assault.

Danielle had been staying with her occasionally when she wasn't staying with her boyfriend.

Tonight they sat on the couch watching some celebrity news show. A knock at her front door had Annie reaching for the gun. She and Danielle looked at one another.

"Are you expecting someone?" Danielle asked.

"No. The repair guys can't be here until tomorrow." She said.

"Relax. I'll go see who it is. Put the gun away, you're making me nervous." Danielle said, standing.

Annie clicked the safety in place and hid it under a pillow.

Danielle re-entered the room with a slight smile, followed by Pierce.

"Daddy!" Immediately Annie jumped up and threw herself into his arms, crying once he wrapped his arms around her.

He rubbed her back as she cried. "It's alright now..." he whispered, glancing up at Danielle. "Danielle, could you give us a few minutes?" He asked.

"Absolutely." She replied.

Pierce watched as she walked upstairs, not speaking until she was gone. He held Annie out at arms length back, looking her over.

Her left eye was swollen and a faded green and purple bruise stretched from the bridge of her nose to her hair line. Her bottom lip was still split but the bruising was significantly less.

"Honey I'm so sorry."

"I'm ok." She said quietly.

"No. This should never have happened. I'm going to make sure he pays for what he did. I'll kill him." He whispered.

Annie pushed his hand away. "I don't want him dead, dad. Jack is the one who tried to...you know. Granted Brock hit me a few times...but Jack did the worst."

He sighed. "Why don't you come stay with me for a few days?"

She gave him a tight lipped smile. "Thanks dad, but I'm ok, really."

"Lots of women say that but-"

"But it didn't actually happen. He tried to, but he didn't. And now they're both in custody and I don't have to worry about it. Honestly I don't think Brock would have raped me, it was Jack who really scared me. Plus Danielle is staying with me until further notice."

Pierce rolled his eyes as his cell phone rang. He held his index finger up, signaling for her to pause. "Alexander Pierce."

Annie crossed her arms and watched as his eyes darkened in displeasure. "What do you mean? Spell it out for me because I am quite unsure of how this could happen!" He began to pace angrily. "I don't care! He is a fugitive with access-" he drug his hand down his face. "Nevermind. I want the situation de-escalated at all costs, that is an order. Don't call me back until it's taken care of!" He ended the call with a furious press of the button.

"Sounds like you've got a situation." She speculated.

He threw back his blazer and placed his hands in his pockets. "Annie, I'm sorry sweetheart."

She smiled. "Daddy it's ok. I know more than anyone how important your job is. I'll be fine, I promise."

He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her forehead. "You call me if you need anything. And if you change your mind, you have the keys to the house, I'll have Renata fix up the guest room."

"Thanks dad."

"I love you sweetie."

"Love you too, dad."

He smiled and waved at Danielle. "Lock this door behind me. You girls be safe."

Annie stared at the door after it had shut, unsure of what to do.

"Hey, are you alright?" Danielle asked, descending the stairs slowly.

She blinked and exhaled. "Yeah. Are you going out?"

Danielle looked down and straightened out her shirt. "I was. Jace called and wants to meet for dinner. I can reschedule if you-"

"Absolutely not! Your love life shouldn't suffer because of me. Go out and have fun!" Annie replied with a wave of her hand.

Danielle smiled. "Do you want to go with us? We're going downtown."

"Thanks, but no. I need to practice anyways." She grabbed her cello and headed up the stairs.

OoOoOo

She stood out on the terrace of her condo listening to the sounds of the city. The sun had set and the breeze was cool as it blew through her hair. Her eyes scanned the city and nearby rooftops for any sign of him in the fading light.

"Are you out there?" She asked, receiving sirens and honking horns in reply.

With a heavy sigh, she sat down and stared at the cello. With trembling fingers, she picked up the bow and began to play.

OoOoOo

He watched her through the scope of his rifle, hearing the solemn tune she played. Her hair was pulled into a careless knot on her head. The oversized, worn out sweatshirt she wore hung off her shoulder exposing faded bruises.

She held her head to the side, eyes closed as her fingers worked strings. He felt as though he could watch her for hours.

"Asset, come in."

He scowled at the intrusion and pressed the earpiece. "I'm here."

"Target has been located heading east. Take him out. Stand by for coordinates."

He watched as her playing became more erratic. He could make out the shimmer of tears as they rolled down her face. His throat tightened and his voice cracked as he replied, "Out."

OoOoOo

Annie looked around in confusion. The house she was in wasn't her own. She pushed herself up from the bed she lay in. The room was pained gray with dark curtains over the window. She could see sunlight struggling to peek through them.

She stood up and winced. Her entire body felt as though it had been beaten by an unseen assailant and she was naked.

Looking around for her clothes, she couldn't find anything but a gold bandage dress that she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" She called. The home was beautifully decorated and big. The ceilings reached at least fifteen feet in the air. And in front of her was a balcony that looked out over the giant foyer of the house.

As she stepped out of the room, her body achingly protested the movement. She set one foot on the stairs heading to the first floor when memories came flooding back to her.

They had made love more than once, that much she could tell. A quick glance in the mirror told her he'd also beaten her, being sure to strike where the marks couldn't be seen. Quickly, she pulled on the dress. And then a heart clenching fear caused her to grip the railing for support.

He was here, somewhere. She didn't know how, but she knew Brock was nearby and the thought terrified her.

Pieces of the night began replaying in her mind. Images of her and Brock locked together in the bed. And then images of her holding tightly to another man. With piercing blue eyes and a scratchy five o'clock shadow.

Her heart flipped in her chest as she shielded herself from Brock's blows and attempted once or twice to fight back.

She remembered that she managed to get him one good time, slicing him just under the corner of his left eye withher ring when her fist managed to make contact. Then he picked her up and threw her onto the bed and began to choke her.

She gripped the banister, trying to steady herself. If he wasn't here, he would be back.

"And hell's coming with me." He had said.

She rushed down the stairs and began looking for keys. She turned into the living room where her suitcase was laying open, its contents scattered about. She quickly began stuffing the clothes as fast as she could into the suitcase, barely zipping it shut.

Forgoing the keys, she drug the suitcase to the door and threw it open.

Brock stood, blocking her escape, with both arms resting against the doorway. "Going somewhere sweetheart?"

"Brock-" her words were cut off as he grabbed her by the throat. Her cell phone began to ring.

"Didn't I tell you not to leave the bed? Where were you going?!"

"I'm leaving!" She cried, grabbing his hands.

"You're leaving me? I bet you really thought so, didn't you?" He shoved her against the wall. "You going to find your little Russian boyfriend? Huh?! Maybe that's him calling now."

She turned her face away from him as he got closer.

"Thought I didn't know about him, did ya?"

"Brock please let me go! You're hurting me." She cried.

"No. The pain hasn't even begun." He replied, pulling out a knife. "You might want to hold still."

OoOoOo

"BROCK STOP!!" Annie screamed, sitting up. She pressed her hand to her chest, trying to slow her erratic heart rate.

It was then that she heard the phone ringing. Glancing at the clock, she was relieved to see it was only just after ten. No good calls ever came after midnight.

She grabbed the receiver with trembling hands. "Hello?"

"Annie?"

"Speaking...who is this?" She asked.

"It's Jason Hadden."

"Right right, Danielle's boyfriend. I'm so sorry, I was asleep and..." She shrugged. "Is everything alright?"

"No. There was a really bad incident downtown and you were the only one who answered when I called, I didn't know what else to do..."his voice cracked.

Annie sat up straight. "What happened? Is she ok?"

"No she isn't. Haven't you seen the news?"

She grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. "What are you talking...about.." She watched as the news anchor stood in the street surrounded by flashing red and blue lights. "Jason where is Danielle?"

"We're at the hospital. I don't know if she-"

Annie jumped out of bed. "I'm on my way!" She threw the phone down.

OoOoOo

Annie threw the car in park haphazardly in front of the hospital and took off through the halls, half walking, half running.

"Hold the elevator!" She cried. She slid between the closing doors, nearly colliding with a solid chest. "I'm so sorry!"

"Annie, right?"

She glanced up and tucked her hair behind her ear, remembering she'd just gotten out of bed. "Captain Rogers! Hi."

He gave her a tired smile. "Call me Steve. What floor?"

She flushed slightly. "Umm.." She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to find the words. "Fifth floor please. What brings you here?"

"A friend of mine is here. Emergency surgery." Steve replied. "And yourself? Awfully late for you to be out."

"My best friend is here. Something about an incident downtown or something. I don't know how bad it is. I'm trying not to freak out..."

Steve shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "I heard about the incident downtown." The elevator bell rang softly, signaling the floor reached. "I hope everything is alright with your friend." He held his hand out. "Ladies first."

She smiled. "Thank you."

They walked down the hall in awkward silence. "How's your outdoor concert coming along?"

She crossed her arms. "Oh, I think I'm going to postpone it."

"That's a shame. I was looking forward to it." He said.

She smiled. "Really?"

"Absolutely. I promised I'd go. I like classical music."

"It's not all classical. I'll let you know when we reschedule it." They turned the corner and Annie let out an audible gasp and grabbed his arm for support.

Steve stopped. "Annie what is it?"

Her face had paled and she suddenly found it hard to breathe. Brock and Jack both stood at the end of the hall talking with several other soldiers.

Annie stared at them in horror, unable to speak.

"Annie? Are you ok?" Steve placed a gentle hand on her arm and she jumped violently, crying out. She backed up against the wall, hiding beside a vending machine.

"Annie!"

She and Steve turned to see a tall, dark skinned man running towards her.

"Jason?" She whispered. "Jason!"

He reached them, trying to catch his breath. It was clear that he was distraught.

"Danielle...She..." He stifled a sob, bending at his waist and resting his hands on his knees for support.

"She what?"

Steve saw Maria Hill rush by, turning into a room marked EMPLOYEES ONLY. Seeing she wasn't alone, Steve broke away from her to follow Maria.

"She's gone!" Jason cried.

"What do you mean?!" She cried, finding her voice.

"She isn't-"

Jason nodded, rubbing his face. "They tried to stop the bleeding, but they couldn't..."

"What happened?!" She cried.

"There was a huge pileup downtown. We were eating. A car crashed into the bistro and she was pinned between the car and the wall. As soon as they freed her, the bleeding started."

Annie, quickly beginning to hyperventilate, suddenly saw darkness creeping into her line of sight and she swooned, knees bucking beneath her.

"I need help!" Jason cried.

Annie felt a strong pair of arms catch her before she hit the ground.

"...Annie...Baby?"

She felt someone tapping her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. Brock looked down at her, a look of worry on his face.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, trying to push him away.

"Annie, stop!" He tried to calm her down. "I'm sorry!"

She struggled in his grip. "Let go of me!!!" She shrieked. "I hate you!!"

Brock let go of her as if she'd physically burned him and backed away quietly. She crawled back and pulled herself up as Steve came out to investigate.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I have to get away from here...Jason, I'm so sorry if you need me, please let me know...but I can't...be here..." She said, resting her hand on her chest as if it helped her breathe better. "Goodbye Steve, I hope everything is alright with your friend..."

Steve watched as she ran down the hallway to the elevator. Natasha Romanov stormed out of the room he'd just been in, heading in the same direction.

"Natasha?" He said. She didn't reply, just continued walking away. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Natasha!"

"Why was Fury at your apartment?" She asked accusingly.

Annie watched the two talk until the elevator dinged and the doors opened. The last thing she saw as the doors closed was Steve being escorted away by Brock.

OoOoOo

She sped home, anxious for the safety and security of her home. She parked in front of her home, but as she was about to get out, sick realization struck. She was alone. Her best friend was dead. Brock was not in jail where he was supposed to be.

She got out of the car and was about to walk up the steps when she doubled over, vomiting in the bushes. With a sob, she pushed through the door and locked all five of the locks.

The silence in the house was deafening. More so than that, the realization that she was suddenly alone was terrifying. She walked to the stereo and turned it up until the whole house was flooded with the sounds of Ed Sheeran and Bon Iver.

She walked through the house turning on every light before making her way upstairs to her room. She pushed through the double doors and locked them behind her, backing across the room until her back hit the glass balcony doors.

"What is going on?!" She cried, sinking to the floor. She let the horrible events of the night sink in as she sobbed.

Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket with a shaky hand, she began to scroll for her father's number.

A rustling sound behind her and a slight vibration in the glass caught her attention. Annie turned with a shriek and her phone tumbled out of her hands.

"Johnny" was kneeling on the balcony watching her with a curious stare. They stared at one another for a brief moment before she slowly reached up and unlocked the door.

He opened it just enough to enter and lowered himself down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You seemed upset." He replied. "Wanted to make sure you were ok."

She pulled her knees to her chest. "Yea well, I'm not." She whispered. "My best friend..."

"Don't." He cut her off. She pressed her lips together tightly and rested her chin on her arms, looking at him. He stared straight ahead. She could see the muscles working in his neck. "You don't have to tell me. Whatever it is, you'll just have to relive it and that will make it worse."

He rested his back against the wall, and turned his head to look at her. "You threw up..."

"Nerves." She replied. "I'll be ok."

"Will you?" He asked.

"Why are you really here?"

He leaned his head back against the wall and smiled slightly. "I wanted to see you. I told you I'd find you."

"Are you stalking me?" She asked.

He smiled again with a cough-like chuckle. "Yeah."

She rested her face against one her arms, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "That really should scare me...did you figure out your name?"

The music slowed and the lazy sounds of big band trumpets began and Jimmy Dorsey's smooth voice filled the air. "Well, Green Eyes with their soft lights, Your eyes that promise sweet nights, Bring to my soul a longing, a thirst for love divine..."

His brow furrowed and he looked down, shaking his head. "No."

"How is your hand?"

"In dreams I seem to hold you, to find you and enfold you, Our lips meet and our hearts, too, with a thrill so sublime."

He shrugged. "It's fine."

She reached over and grabbed his hand, causing him to stiffen in reaction. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Looking at your hand." She pulled off his glove and flipped his hand over. "There's not even a scar." She looked up at him. "Looks good. Must be a fast healer."

He grunted and pulled his hand back. They both leaned against the wall, not speaking.

"Those cool and limpid Green Eyes -A pool wherein my love lies. So deep that in my searching for happiness, I fear that they will ever haunt me,"

"What is this song?" He asked.

"All through my life they'll taunt me. But will they ever want me? Green Eyes, make my dreams come true."

Annie was crying again. She sniffled, resting her head on her arms again. "Green Eyes...Jimmy Dorsey...early 1940's. It was my mother's favorite song." Came the muffled response.

A pair of blue eyes flashed in his mind. 'I had him on the ropes...'

A sharp pain seemed to pierce his brain. He grimaced and brought his hand up to his forehead.

'Right. Cause you've got nothin' to prove. Don't do anything stupid until I get back...'

"Are you alright?" Annie asked.

He squeezed his eyes shut, digging his palms into his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

'How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you?' The voice was vaguely familiar.

Another sharp pain rippled through his head, causing him to groan and double over. He felt Annie's hand on his shoulders.

"You don't seem fine. Are you on drugs? Because if you are-"

"I have to go." He abruptly stood, causing her to fall backwards.

By the time she was able to get up, he was gone.

OoOoOo

Later that night...

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Alexander Pierce asked angrily as he opened the door.

"Hi daddy." Annie said meekly.

"Annie?" He squinted, shielding his eyes from the porch light. "Sweetheart it's three in the morning. Are you alright?"

She sighed. "I'm so, so tired...can I stay with you for a while?"

He took her gently by her arm and led her inside. "You don't have to ask."

She gave him an exhausted smile and her eyes shimmered with tears. "I'm sorry to wake you. I just-"

"You also don't have to explain. Go upstairs. Your room is ready. We can talk when you're ready. I have a few meetings tomorrow starting early, but we'll have dinner, alright?" He kissed her forehead and she trudged up the two flights of stairs to her room.


	6. Six

Annie opened her eyes, slowly adjusting to her surroundings. Pushing herself up on her elbows, she looked over at the clock.

It was almost eleven. She felt like crap for sleeping so late and her back ached, but she really wanted to sleep for the next month.

With a groan she got out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom. Stripping off her clothes, she turned the water in the shower on and got in. She washed her hair and scrubbed her face, not taking time to enjoy the feeling of the water.

She'd had a realization, and she wanted answers that couldn't wait until dinner.

OoOoOo

"Hi Edith." Annie said as she approached the receptionist.

Edith smiled, looking at her over her glasses. "Annie, how are you dear?"

"I need to speak to my father."

"I'm sorry, but he's in a meeting right now. Just have a seat and I'll let him know you're here." The older woman replied.

Annie bit her bottom lip and nodded, turning to have a seat. But the burning feeling of adrenaline in her stomach stopped her.

"I'll see him now." She jerked the door open, ignoring the protests of the receptionist.

She stared past the looks of curiosity from other personnel as she stormed down the hall. She rounded the corner and her shoulder connected with someone's arm.

"I'm sorry.." She said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"It's ok Annie." Brock replied, holding her arm.

She jerked her arm away. "What are you doing here? How did you get out of jail?"

"Annie, I'm so sorry for everything. I was drunk and exhausted..." He shook his head as if to clear his mind. "It's no excuse-"

"You're damn right its no excuse! No one has ever treated me the way you did! I can barely function through the day, I can't sleep, I can't eat-" she threw her hands up, stopping him from coming closer. "I can't do this now."

"Annie, I want to talk about this with you...I miss you."

She scoffed. "Are you kidding me? You don't get to miss me!" She hissed, storming away.

She forced herself to keep walking at a steady pace without looking back. She pushed the door to her father's office open.

"Understood." Said a man's voice.

"He's out of jail?! How did he get out of jail?! That man assaulted me!" She cried.

Pierce and Steve Rogers turned at the sudden intrusion.

"Annie?" Pierce said, standing from the corner of his desk he'd been leaning on.

Tears were running down her cheeks. "How did Brock get out of jail?"

Steve cleared his throat. "I'll be..going then.."

Pierce nodded at him. Annie watched as Steve passed her, giving her a worried glance. She waited until she heard the door close.

Pierce sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose with this thumb and index finger. "Sweetheart, sit down."

Annie sunk down in the closest chair, never taking her eyes off him.

"I know this might be hard for you to understand. But I had to post his bail."

Her mouth fell open. "You?!"

"As much as I didn't want to, he is one of my best operatives. And right now, with what is going on, I must have all my men. But I can promise you that he is no threat to you. With him being here, I can keep him in check. When all of this is done, he will pay. I promise."

She clamped her mouth shut, for lack of anything to say. Betrayal was the fitting term, but looking at her father and the sincerity on his face, she didn't have the heart to argue. He'd never misled her.

He continued to talk her down, but she no longer heard his words. There was a loud alarm that startled her. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's alright. You're safe." He said. "Come with me, we need to get down to communications."

"What's going on?" She asked as they exited his office.

"A security matter. That's all."

Annie followed him down a hall different than the one she usually came down. He pressed a button and placed his hand on a scanner. The door slid open and they entered a private elevator.

They exited the elevator and entered a large auditorium-like area with quite a few employees. Every desk had a computer and there was a large screen on the wall at the front. It looked like a drive-in theatre screen.

Annie was shocked to see Steve's image flash across the screen. A bald man was standing before it talking.

"You musn't repeat anything you hear..." Pierce whispered.

"With all due respect, if S.H.E.I.L.D. is conducting a manhunt for Captain America, we deserve to know why." Said a pretty blonde woman, her hands placed defensively on her hips.

"Because he lied to us." Annie watched as her father stepped out of the shadows and addressed the people in the communications room.

"Captain Rogers has information regarding the death of Director Fury. He refused to share it. As difficult as this is to accept, Captain America is a fugitive from S.H.I.E.L.D."

An alarmed murmur went through the crowd. And stepped closer to Pierce. "Dad, what are you talking about? We just saw him-"

"I'm sending an escort to take you home. Wait for me there."

She opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced when her escort placed a hand on her lower back and ushered her towards the exit.

OoOoOo

She sat in the backseat, watching the cars move out of the way of the black SUV she was in. Being in a government vehicle had its perks, especially when nearly all streets were gridlocked.

"Could you please take me to my townhome?" She asked the driver.

"I can't do that. Orders were to deliver you to Mr. Pierce's residence."

She sighed and flopped back in the seat. "Whatever."

OoOoOo

Annie sat in the living room flipping through the channels on the t.v. when her father opened the front door.

"Good evening Mr. Pierce." Renata said as she entered the kitchen.

"Hi Renata." Annie heard him say.

Immediately she was on her feet. "Dad what is going on?"

He set down his keys and tugged his tie loose. "Annie, I'm not at liberty to discuss the situation. It's bad enough that you heard what you did."

"Dad, you can't possibly think that Steve is a criminal."

He looked up at her as he removed his jacket. "I wasn't aware the two of you were on a first name basis."

"So what if we are? He's a good man-"

"He knows things about Nick's death. Things he isn't telling us. Those are not the actions of a good man."

"And I suppose Brock's actions were that of pure chivalry?" She snapped.

"Now Annie that's not fair-"

"You're right, it's not fair. It's not fair to me." She grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To my house."

"I don't want you staying alone."

"Well you wouldn't have to worry about that if you hadn't bailed Brock and Jack out of jail." She said, slamming the door behind her.

OoOoOo

Annie woke with a start, left disoriented by a series of emotionally charged dreams, all revolving around Brock. She sat up and stared out the window at the nearly full moon.

She felt like an idiot, but she missed him. Their time together wasn't all bad. It was, in fact, mostly good. And she had fallen hard for him. And loved him even harder. She'd always felt safe with him.

Despite the betrayal she felt, her heart betrayed her further, filling her with sadness for love lost.

With a shuddering sigh, she ran her hands through her hair and turned off the radio. She walked down the hall taking care to be quiet.

As she descended the carpeted stairs, she heard voices. She paused and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was close to midnight. She'd thought it was later than that.

Tugging her oversized t-shirt down over her thighs, she was about to walk into the kitchen when she heard Renata.

"Sorry, Mr Pierce, I...I forgot my phone." Renata said.

"Oh Renata, I wish you would have knocked."

Annie screamed and stumbled back as a gun was fired twice. The woman who had been their housekeeper since she was twelve lay dead at her feet.

"OH MY GOD! RENATA!!" Annie screamed. She ran to her and fell on her knees beside her, trying to hold pressure on the bleeding wounds. She looked in the direction of the kitchen and froze.

A man stood in the shadows, gun aimed at her.

"STAND DOWN SOLDIER!" Pierce yelled angrily, gun in his hand. "That's my daughter! Annie get back!"

"Dad what the hell have you done?! You killed her!!" Annie screamed, looking down at the woman's body.

"Анни?"

Her head shot up at the familiar raspy voice. "What are you doing here?!"

"How do the two of you know about each other?" Pierce asked.

Annie wiped her eyes with her wrist, careful to avoid getting blood on her face. "Dad, what the hell is going on?" She took in a deep breath, trying to keep back the panic that was threatening to send her into hysterics.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HER?" Pierce asked, turning the gun on the him.

Annie scrambled to her feet and jumped between her father and her protector, holding her hands up. "Dad stop!!" She heard the clicking of a gun and glanced up.

Her rescuer had a gun aimed at her father. She reached out and placed a hand on his chest. "Don't! Please!"

He didn't drop the gun, but he glanced at her. She moved her hand up to his cheek, the roughness of his five o'clock shadow scratching her palm.

"Annie get away from him!" Pierce demanded.

She stared up at him and placed her other hand over his, forcing him to lower the gun. "He won't hurt me...He saved me the night Brock and Jack attacked me...and he promised me he wouldn't hurt me..." She said quietly, tears streaming down her face. "Who are you?" She asked.

"He is a soldier under my command." Pierce said.

"He doesn't look like a S.T.R.I.K.E. operative." She said, turning to look at him over her shoulder. "Anyway, I was asking about you. Why did you kill her?" She cried, gesturing to the body lying on the dining room floor.

Pierce laid the gun on the table. "There are things at work here that I can't discuss with you. But trust me when I say that everything will make sense soon."

"Trust you? How can I?" She asked. She felt a cold hand cover her own and she looked up.

The Russian had a metal glove on and he was watching her with a furrowed brow as he gently removed her hand from his face.

"I haven't betrayed your trust. I haven't lied to you! Everything that I've done, that I am doing, is to ensure you live a safe life." He looked over at the Russian. "You are dismissed. You have your orders."

The Russian said nothing, but he glanced at Annie briefly before he slipped out the patio doors, disappearing into the dark.

"I'm not staying here another minute." She said, turning for the stairs.

"And where are you going to go?" Pierce asked.

She suddenly felt like she was sixteen again. "My house. I have the kids coming tomorrow for rehearsal downtown. I have to get things ready."

"No. That isn't going to work." Her father replied.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" She snapped. "I CAN'T BE HERE!" She screamed.

Pierce rubbed his face in exhaustion. "Fine. I'll have agent Janson escort you."

Without a reply, she went back up to her room and slammed the door. She paced back and forth, chewing on her thumb as her mind struggled to process the incident that had just occurred. She couldn't get the look of Renata's vacant eyes and her blood spattered body.

With shaking hands, she pulled on a pair of blue jean capris and a lightweight, pale blue long-sleeved yoga top. She grabbed her bookbag and after some more nervous pacing, retreated back down stairs.

Three men were in the Living room speaking quietly with her father. "Given the late hour and the fact that you were alone, we can successfully argue that you were sure you were shooting an intruder."

She cleared her throat, gaining attention of all four men. "I'm ready to go." She said, looking away from the sheet covered body on the floor.

Pierce walked over to her and pulled her into a over-tight embrace. "We'll get through this sweetheart. I love you so much." He whispered.

She didn't return the hug. The moment he let her go, she slipped on her white tennis shoes and stormed outside. She walked to her car, but an agent was blocking her.

"And which one are you?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Agent Janson. Your father has asked us to drive you in the armored vehicle." Janson replied.

She looked over at the black SUV and rolled her eyes as another agent opened the back door for her.

OoOoOo

Knowing she had nearly an hour's drive ahead, Annie watched as the street lights flashed by, letting the sight lull her to sleep.

She opened her eyes in time to see a blinding pair of headlights heading directly for them. With barely enough time to scream, she threw her arms up to shield her face as the other vehicle t-boned them.

The SUV rolled several times before landing in a ditch on its roof. Annie hung upside down, held in place by her seatbelt.

She could hear one of the men groaning and was aware of a sharp pain in her right shoulder. "Hello?" She called.

She pushed herself up with her left arm and searched for the seatbelt with her right. She fumbled with the buckle, but after a moment was able to undo it. She fell with a pained cry, her head making contact with the roof.

"Agent Janson? Are you guys ok?" She asked.

"My leg is broken...it's pinned under the dash."

She couldn't see in the dark. "Who is talking?"

"Agent Scott..I don't see agent Janson...I can't reach the com system...are you hurt?" He asked.

"I don't know...my arm is hurt but I don't know how bad." She replied.

"Can you get out?" He asked.

"I can try..." She squinted in the dark, feeling around with her hands. Bits of glass and metal were everywhere. She kicked out the remaining glass from the back passenger side window.

"Try to find Janson. He has a radio on him. Call for help..." He coughed.

She crawled out of the window onto the cool asphalt. She gripped the mangled vehicle and pulled herself up. The move made her painfully aware that her right ankle was sprained and she bit back a groan as she tried to walk.

"Agent Janson? Are you ok?" She called, trying to see her surroundings.

She heard a door slam and approaching footsteps. "Hello?"

The sudden explosion of gunfire sent her reeling. She began to struggle as someone tackled her, pulling her down into the ditch. She tried to scream but a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Анни...don't make a sound. These guys are here to kill you..." He whispered.

Annie tried to break free but his hold on her was iron clad. "What are you doing?!" She cried.

"I'm saving your life again. Now get down and follow me." He grabbed her arm and began leading her through the woods, the sound of gunfire becoming more distant. "Keep your head down."

"I think my shoulder is broken!" She cried.

"We'll get it fixed as soon as we can. But I need you to focus."

"I need to get to my dad." She was hurting and exhausted. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Save the questions for later. I've got to get you somewhere safe."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked stumbling over a downed tree branch. "Who are you?!"

He gripped her arm and pulled her up. "I told you I don't know who I am."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Questions later." He said.

They rushed through the forest until they could see lights in the distance. It was a small gas station and cheap run-down motel off the side of the interstate.

"What are we doing?" Annie asked.

"Finding you somewhere to hide." He said, scrutinizing the lodgings. "This will have to do."

"Until what?" She asked.

"Until you can get out of town."

"Why do I need to get out of town? Why do I need to hide!?" She asked, alarmed. "What is happening?? I have to get back to my dad!"

"Do you have any cash?" He asked.

"I have my credit card." She fished the card out of her back pocket.

"No, cash. They can trace a card." He said.

"Ok then. Whoever they are." She placed the card back in her pocket.

He pulled the rifle from his shoulder and looked through the scope. She jumped at the quiet noise it made when he fired it.

The single light in the parking went out with a POP. He fired a second round.

"What are you doing?!" She whispered loudly.

"Getting cash. Let's go." He led her to the side of the gas station where an ATM was literally chained to the concrete wall. The second round he'd fired was meant for the camera on the ATM, which had hit its target.

"If I use my card they'll still trace it to-"

He grabbed the front panel of the ATM and with virtually zero effort, pulled it off. "Give me your bag." He said.

"What? No! This is highly illeg-hey!" He snatched the bag from her left shoulder and began stuffing cash into it.

"It's necessity. For survival. Trust me, it won't be missed." He grunted, zipping the bag up. He handed her a wad of crumpled twenties.

"Well I don't trust you!" She snapped.

"Then you're smarter than I thought." He shot back. "Go to the motel and get a room. Preferably not an interior one."

"Why don't you just do it?" She asked, staring down at the money in her bloody hand.

"Because I'm an assassin. With a metal arm." He answered.

She chewed the inside of her cheek and nodded. "Right." She limped past him towards the motel.

OoOoOo

She picked up the phone and began dialing her dad's number.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm calling my dad."

He walked over and ripped the phone from the wall.

"Are you insane?!" She cried.

"Have you not been listening to anything I've told you?"

"All I've really heard from you was quit asking questions! And I certainly haven't heard any explanations for whatever the hell that was back there!" She tried to open the door but he held it closed with his metal arm.

"What the-What are you doing?!" She screamed, trying to pull the door open. It may as well have been bolted shut from the outside.

"You can't call him!" He said. "You can't go to him!"

"I HAVE TO! HE CAN HELP!" She yelled angrily.

"YOUR FATHER IS THE ONE WHO SENT THEM TO KILL YOU!!" He yelled back.

Her mouth hung open and for a moment he thought she stopped breathing.

"What did you say?"

He swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry. "He ordered them to kill you."

"You're a liar."

"Why would I lie about that?" He asked.

Why would he lie? She watched him carefully. "Why would he do that?" She asked.

He set the phone down. "My guess is that you witnessed him murder someone."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine. Don't believe me." He replied, unlocking the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To check the perimeter." He snapped, slamming the door.

OoOoOo

Annie sat on the too-firm mattress with its generic polyester blanket, staring out the window at the interstate. Every now and then a car would speed by.

She glanced at the clock radio on the particle board night stand. It flashed 3:04 in bright red.

He walked in the room, locking the door behind him.

"You should keep these closed." He said, pulling the curtains together.

He turned from the window to face her. "Let's have a look at your shoulder." He said.

She pursed her lips together as he took her arm and lifted it. He pulled back the collar of her t-shirt and inspected the area.

She sucked in a sharp breath which turned into a cry of pain as he tried to rotate her arm.

"It's dislocated. It's going to hurt, but I've got to pop it back into place before it does permanent damage."

"Just do-" She screamed as he jerked it and pushed it back into place. Immediately she felt relief. "Holy hell..." She mumbled, flexing her fingers.

He took a pillow case and ripped it into strips. "We need to brace it. And it's going to hurt like hell tomorrow."

She nodded. "Thank you..." She said quietly.

He watched her as she rolled onto her side, facing away from him. He reached over and turned out the light, resolving to stay in the chair by the window.


	7. Seven

_Annie struggled to pry the crushing hands from her throat. She opened her mouth to scream but only managed to suck in water. She thrashed and kicked, clawing at the hands that held her under._

 _Darkness began to creep into her line of vision. She couldn't feel anything. Suddenly all there was, was peace._

 _She went limp as the last bit of air escaped her lungs and stared blankly up into the eyes of her father._

OoOoOo

Annie sat up with a scream, gasping for air. After she realized it was just a dream, she leaned back against the headboard. The room was dark, but she could see the bright rays of sunlight fighting to get around the edges of the curtains.

"Are you here?" She called out.

When there was no answer, she pushed herself out of bed, becoming painfully aware of her shoulder. As she stretched her back, she glanced down and saw a note on the motel's stationary.

' _Stay here. I'll come for you when I can.'_

She crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash can. "Yea right." She said.

The clock showed it was just after two in the afternoon.

Turning the light on, she cringed when she saw her face streaked with blood and dirt. With her good hand, she soaked a cloth and scrubbed her face.

"Oh shit..." She came up from the sink, realizing that her kids were supposed to meet at her studio to rehearse in less than an hour.

Dumping the contents of her bag on the bed, she gathered all of the money and began counting it. "Holy...shit..." She whispered. She'd counted over twenty thousand dollars.

Rifling through the bag, she came across several hair ties. She divided the money into smaller rolls, securing them with the elastic ties. She shoved them into an interior pocket of the bag, and then made a quick inventory. Wallet, hairbrush, various make-up, iPod, earbuds, wall charger, small speakers that she would use to play her iPod when she and the kids would rehearse at the park, car keys that did her no good, a bottle of ibuprofen, a bottle of water, two tampons, two granola bars and a pack of mint chewing gum. No sign of anything that could be used as a weapon.

She grabbed her book bag and stepped out. The sun shone blindingly bright. She yanked her glasses out and quickly zipped it up, looking around to make sure no one had seen her.

Looking out at the parking lot, she tried to discern where in D.C. she was. A glance at the interstate bridge told her she was only a block away from the studio.

OoOoOo

"Miss Annie!" Three of the kids were already waiting for her when she rounded the corner.

She smiled brightly as two of the girls, Izzie and Nya slammed into her, hugging her. Sari, 11 years old leaned against the window of the studio, smiling shyly.

"Hi guys! Hi Sari!"

"Miss Annie what happened to your arm?" Nya asked.

"I fell and hurt it. But it's ok." Annie said.

"But how are we going to rehearse if you're hurt?" Izzie asked.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to your parents about-"

"They already left." Nya replied. "Are we going to play today?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to postpone it."

"Postpone what?" Isaiah, a tall boy with olive colored skin and dark, shaggy hair walked up, pushing his bicycle.

She sighed. "Nothing. Let's just wait on David." She dug around her bag for her keys when she heard a series of popping noises and paused. The sound was immediately followed by the screeching of tires. "Which bus does David take?"

"The 6388 metro bus." Sari replied.

"How do you know that?" Annie asked, impressed. The young girl just smiled and shrugged.

"Where is that coming from?" Isaiah asked, walking towards the corner.

"Hey over here, Isaiah. Whatever it is, you don't need to be a part of it." She took him by his arm. "I need you to look after the girls."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

She unlocked the door and ushered them inside, setting her bag on the counter top. "I'm going to go find David. Take the girls out to the patio. It's surrounded by all the brick walls and no one can get in." She handed him her cell phone. "If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, call 911."

"Why does he need to call 911?" Nya asked, eyes wide with panic.

Annie brushed the girl's thick curls out of her face. "It's just for safety. But don't worry. You're safe with Isaiah. I promise." She looked at the older boy. "Can you do that for me?"

The boy nodded, taking her phone. "Yeah. Come on girls. Let's go."

The girls reluctantly followed him out to the patio. Annie watched them close the door and then exited the studio, locking the door behind her.

She began walking towards the commotion, increasing her steps as the noise became more chaotic. She turned down the corner and froze. People were running in all directions. The 6388 bus lay on its side, full of bullet holes.

She began running towards it. "David! David Keegan!" She cried. She stumbled and ducked as a car nearby exploded into flames. She ran to the back of the overturned bus and crawled through the shattered back window. People were struggling to get out.

"David?!"

"Come on! You have to get out!" Someone yelled from behind.

She squinted in the sunlight. "Steve?"

He helped a blonde woman out and peered inside. "Annie?!" She ran to him. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm ok. But one of my students was on this bus."

"Miss Annie I'm here!"

They both looked towards the head of the bus. The ten year old boy peeked out from behind a broken seat. Steve held out his hand for the young boy and pulled him up.

"David are you ok?" Annie asked. He nodded. "Steve what the hell is going on?"

"Better if you don't know. Just get somewhere safe." There was a loud explosion and they all ducked. "Run! Now!" Steve yelled.

Annie grabbed David's hand and they ran away from the chaos. "Don't stop running and don't look back!" She cried.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Annie screamed as a hand grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back. David paused and turned back. "DAVID KEEP RUNNING! GO TO THE STUDIO!" She threw her keys before Brock could stop her. David picked them up and hesitated. "Go! I'm ok, I promise! I'll meet you there!" David didn't seem convinced, but another small explosion sent him running in the opposite direction.

"Cute kid." Brock said. "You look like hell, sweetheart." He began dragging her back towards the war zone.

"BROCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She cried.

"Taking you in." He snapped, yanking her arm back.

She winced. "I thought you wanted my forgiveness!"

He grunted as he began dragging her back towards the commotion. "If I remember correctly, the last thing you said to me was 'I hate you', so I believe we're past forgiveness."

"What the hell is going on here?" She looked across the street and gasped. The Russian stood with his back to her, aiming his gun directly at Steve. He rolled out of the way just as a grenade shot past him, reducing an abandoned car to fiery rubble.

Brock lifted Annie up as she stumbled. "Who is he?!" She cried, watching as he got to his feet. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Just cooperate and everything will be alright." He replied.

She was beginning to get angry. "What do you want, Brock? You want me to apologize for what happened with you and Jack? You can just kill me now because I'll die before that ever happens."

He pressed his face into her hair and and breathed in deeply. Exhaling, he opened his eyes. "Those are not my orders."

She swallowed nervously. "And what are your orders?"

"Sorry sweetheart, that's classified information." He breathed into her ear. The stubble of his five o'clock shadow scratched her ear and she shivered involuntarily. "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you."

"Rumlow!" They both turned as the Russian stalked towards them angrily. "What are you doing?"

"This doesn't concern you, stand down." Brock said.

"She had nothing to do with this. Let her go." He growled, grabbing Brock's arm.

Brock armed his gun, locking eyes with him. "And what do you know? I said stand down. Now."

An angry voice in his ear piece was ordering him to do the same. Without looking at her, the Russian walked off.

"I guess he has a bit of a crush on you." Brock said, dragging her towards an armored truck.

"What are you talking about?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"He hadn't killed you yet. He's a loyal weapon and he never misses his target." He replied. He shoved her to the ground and aimed his gun. "Drop the shield, Cap!" He rushed towards where Steve was standing.

She bit her lip as she landed on her injured arm, scraping her elbow. Steve looked around at the soldiers closing in, appearing dazed.

"Get on your knees! Get on your knees!" Brock yelled, giving the back of Steve's knee a kick. "Get down!"

She watched Steve drop the iconic shield and lower himself to his knees. He had a distant, distraught look in his eye. "Steve?" She tried to get his attention.

Jack pressed the barrel of his rifle against the back of Steve's head as Brock handcuffed him.

"What are you doing!?" Annie shrieked.

Brock looked up at the sky as helicopters circled overhead. "Put the gun down." Brock said, securing Steve's restraints. "Not here. Not here!" He hissed, signaling with his eyes to the helicopters flying overhead.

"Brock, Jack, what the hell is going on? Get my father on the phone now!"

"Shut up Annie." Rollins snapped, glaring at her.

"Or what?!" Annie snapped.

"Or I'll shoot you in the fucking face." He said, aiming the gun directly at her. She felt her heart stop.

"Hey! She hasn't done anything. We're the ones you want." The red headed woman replied.

Brock slapped the barrel away from Annie's face. "The fuck is wrong with you? Huh?" Brock grabbed him by the back of the neck, forcing him to look at him. "Don't do that shit again." He pointed a gloved finger in his face. "I mean it."

Rollins jerked away angrily, glaring at Annie. "All of you, get in."

Brock pulled her to her feet and looked her over. "You good?" He asked.

She cradled her arm and glared at him, refusing to answer.

"We'll have a doctor look at your arm." He handed her over to two armed men. "Take her to the other truck. Watch her arm." He instructed.

The men began to drag her in the opposite direction of Steve and the others. "What are you doing with them? Steve!" She looked over her shoulder, briefly meeting his eyes as they shoved her in the back of an armored truck.


	8. Eight

"Where are we going, Brock?" Annie asked.

Rollins sat beside her starting straight ahead. Brock sat in the front passenger seat.

He turned to look at her. "We've got some business to take care of. Don't worry."

"It's like old times." Jack said.

She pressed herself close to the door, putting as much distance between her and Jack as she could. "I want to talk to my father."

Brock looked out the window as they pulled into a tunnel. "I'm sure you do." The SUV came to a stop. "Sit tight sweetheart. This'll only take a minute."

She watched as he and Jack exited the vehicle in the direction of the armored truck carrying Steve.

"Three holes. Start digging." Brock said, pulling out his handgun.

Annie twisted in her seat, watching with fear as they closed in on the truck. Realizing she was alone, she pulled the handle on the door. When it opened, she took a steadying breath. With a final glance behind her, she kicked the door open and hit the ground running.

The location was an abandoned construction site. She took off running towards the tallest building. Just before she could reach the doorway, she was tackled from behind. She landed full force on her wounded arm and screamed as the pain reverberated through her body.

"Woah now little lady! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her, pinning her arms to her side.

"Let me go!" She cried, struggling against him.

"Why would I do that?" He asked, turning her around. "Pierce paid us well to bring you in. And if I remember correctly, you still owe me an apology." He leaned in towards her ear. "I'm going to make you-"

Annie bit the side of his jaw until she tasted blood. He pulled back and she waa able to scramble away.

"Fucking bitch!" He grabbed her by her throat before she could scream and together they fell onto the dirt covered ground. Rollins had her pinned beneath him, squeezing her throat until her face turned bright red.

She clawed at his neck, legs kicking beneath him. She tried to scream, but all sound was cut off. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as darkness crept in.

"Hey! Rollins what are you doing?!" Brock ran, slamming his shoulder into Rollins' side, knocking him over. "Get off her!"

Annie took in a giant gasp of air, rolling onto her side.

She was vaguely aware of the two trading a punch or two before Brock lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the SUV. She blacked out after that.

OoOoOo

"What happened to her?" Pierce asked as Brock carried her in.

Brock glanced at Rollins. "She ran out into the middle of the combat zone." He laid her down on a small exam table.

"There shouldn't have been a combat zone!" Pierce said angrily. He pushed back his jacket and placed his hands on his hips. "What the hell happened out there?"

"He hesitated." Rollins replied.

"Who did?" Pierce asked, spinning around angrily.

"The Asset." Brock replied. "Cap knew him."

Pierce sighed and turned to one of the scientists standing nearby. "Bring him in. I want to know what the hell happened out there." The scientist nodded. "And bring in some smelling salts!"

OoOoOo

He was going to kill her, that much she was sure of. Rollins eyes were full of hatred as he attempted to choke the life out of her. And the only thing running through her mind was confusion. Pure, raw confusion.

Annie's brow furrowed as a strong odor burned her nose, causing her to cough and her eyes to water. She took in a deep breath and coughed, jerking away from the smell.

She looked around. "Dad?"

Pierce stood, leaning against the wall next to a large window. Brock stood next to the door, arms crossed over his chest.

She pushed herself up quickly. "Dad what is going on?"

"Annie, I'm sorry that you've gotten mixed up in this. But I am confident that you will see reason." Pierce said.

"See reason? Dad, what are you talking about? Do you even know what's going on?!"

A man she could only assume was a medical professional was examining her arm. She jerked as he gave her an injection.

"What did you just give me?!" She asked.

"Just something for the pain. You've dislocated your arm. I'm going to reset it. You're going to feel a little discomfort."

She groaned as he popped her arm back into place, suddenly feeling nauseous. "Dad...What is going on?" She asked again.

Pierce sighed, placing his hands in his pockets. "This has been going on since before you were born. Hell, before I was born. The idea is absolute and once enacted, will in time create the perfect world."

Annie listened in horror as he explained in detail, his plans for the new world order, her eyes occasionally shifting to Brock.

"Dad, are you listening to yourself? This is insane! You are insane!" She cried.

Pierce pulled the blinds up, looking into the next room. Annie gasped and sat up straight. The Russian sat in some sort of medical chair, surrounded by men in white coats. One of them was repairing his metal arm.

Annie stood and walked to the window. "Who is he?"

"The fist of Hydra." Pierce replied, staring at him. "A valuable, skilled asset."

"But what is his name?"

"He doesn't need a name because he isn't a person, he is a weapon. A tool to help us achieve total world domination." He placed his hands in his pockets, slowly pacing in front of her. "I really need your support in this, Annie."

Annie's mouth dropped open as his words hit her. "How can you put that on me? I could never be alright with what you're doing because it isn't right!"

There was a loud crash on the other side of the window. The Asset had knocked two of the white coats across the room. Instantly, the soldiers aimed their rifles at him. Brock and Pierce shared a look before Brock slipped out of the door, leaving them alone.

She watched as her rescuer was wrestled back into the chair. "He said that you tried to have me killed." She looked up at him. "Is that true?"

Pierce raised his eyebrows, chewing the tip of his eyeglasses.

"Is it true?!" Annie cried, lowering herself onto her cot.

He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "I admit I tried to take the easy way out-"

Annie felt bile rising in the back of her throat and leaned over the edge of her cot as she vomited onto the floor.

Brock stuck his face in the room. "Sir, he's not talking."

Pierce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't need this right now." He grumbled. He straightened his jacket. "Alright. Let's go."

"What about her?" Brock asked.

"There are guards at every door, she can't get away." Pierce said. The two men disappeared from the room.

Annie listened to her father with growing disbelief. She was completely at a loss of what to think. How could this be the same man she called 'father'? The medicine was starting to take effect, everything was beginning to get fuzzy.

She looked around, knowing that he was right about the guards. She watched as her father entered the room on the other side of the window, Brock following closely behind.

With a wave of his hands, the soldiers lowered their weapons and he removed his glasses. Annie quickly hit the intercom speaker.

"Mission report." Pierce said.

The soldier stared past him blankly, hunched forward and unmoving.

"Mission report, now." Pierce commanded.

When the soldier still did not respond, Pierce backhanded him across the face. Annie covered her mouth with a cry of shock.

But then, he spoke. Softly, barely audible. "That man on the bridge. Who was he?"

"You meet him earlier this week on another assignment." Pierce lied.

The Russian blinked, looking confused. He looked at Pierce. "I knew him."

Pierce locked his lips, clearly frustrated, and pulled up a stool to sit on. "Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century, and I need you to do it one more time."

The Russian glared at him, but said nothing.

"Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning we're going to give it a push. But, if you don't do your part, I can't do mine. And HYDRA can't give the world the freedom it deserves."

The soldier's eyes went blank again for a moment and then he locked eyes with Pierce, his expression sad. "But I knew him."

Pierce exhaled through his nose and stood. "Prep him."

The scientist cleared his throat. "He's been out of cryo freeze to long-"

"Then wipe him and start over." Pierce snapped.

Annie watched as the soldier's face dropped with dread at the orders given. He glared at Pierce.

Two men shoved him back into his seat. He opened his mouth as one of the scientists offered a bite guard, never taking his eyes off Pierce. He jerked as two metal cuffs clasped around his biceps, restraining him.

Annie watched in horror as a metal halo lowered over him, discharging electrical charges into his head. The moment he screamed, she bolted out of the room, tearing down the barred corridors, following the screams until she reached the vault-like room.

"STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" She screamed as two guards grabbed her by her waist, preventing her from getting any closer.

"YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" She cried.

His screams echoed off the walls, reverberating through her.

"Let her pass." Pierce ordered, his annoyance evident.

The guards released her and she ran into the room, stopping as Jack stepped in her way, blocking her.

She watched as he screamed, the veins in his neck bulging with the pain. "Dad please! This isn't right and you know it!"

When he didn't answer, she pushed past Jack with a shoulder to the stomach. She ran to the machine and tried pulling the cuffs from his arms, but they wouldn't budge. She reached for the halo, trying to pull it away, receiving a terrible jolt from the electricity. The shock and combination of the pain injection caused her to collapse, unconscious.

The asset opened his eyes, starting at her lying on the floor. His cried became like that of an animal.

"What is going on?" Pierce asked the scientist.

He loosened his tie and looked nervously at Pierce. "It appears his mind is resisting the treatment."

"What do you mean?" Pierce asked.

"His mind is fighting the wipe. He doesn't want it."

Pierce rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous. He doesn't know what he wants!"

For the briefest of moments the soldier cracked his eyes open and glared at Pierce. They held each other's gaze until he finally lost consciousness.

"Take her to a cell." He nodded to Brock, who lifted her into his arms.

Two other guards lifted the halo and removed the restraints from the Russian's arms. They lifted him out of the chair and began dragging him down a nearby hallway.

OoOoOo

Annie opened her eyes and groaned. Her entire body felt like it had been twisted into a knot. She pushed herself up and looked around.

The room was no more than the size of a prison cell, with three hyper white walls, the fourth was made of thick glass. A single, twin sized bed was against the wall opposite the glass one with a nearly flat pillow and a rough, scratchy blue blanket.

Unsure of how long shed been asleep, she began to panic, afraid that whatever plan her father had was already being carried out.

"Let me out of here!" She screamed, pounding on the metal door.

She searched for something to pry the door open with, but a quick look revealed nothing. "Let me out!" She cried. She could feel the the room getting smaller and her breathing becoming more erratic. She pounded on the door until her hands were raw and bruised.

She slid down the door, placing her head between her knees. After taking a few deep breaths to try to calm herself, she moved over to the bed and sat down.

There were some muffled voices from the opposite wall and a grunt. Then the lights in the opposite room clicked on.

She found herself staring at her Russian soldier. He sat on the edge of his bed, tiny in comparison to his size, arms resting on his knees, staring blankly ahead.

It wasn't until she jumped to her feet and walked towards the glass wall that his eyes flickered to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He said nothing, only stared at her.

She felt relieved that he was conscious, but could tell in his eyes that something was different.

She placed her palms against the window. "What did they do to you?"

His brow furrowed, but said nothing.

"I don't think...I don't know if you can even hear me..." She sighed. "I can't remember if I thanked you."

His eyes flickered to hers.

"For saving me...after the car...and I'm sorry for yelling at you back at the motel..." her eyes filled with tears. "I'm just so confused. And scared. I don't know what the hell is going on."

She wiped her eyes and laughed bitterly. "Seems pretty stupid considering everything else. At any rate, thank you for saving me and I'm sorry for whatever just happened out there." She returned to her bed and sunk down, laying her head on the less than soft pillow.

The silence was a lullaby and she soon felt herself succumbing to exhaustion.

"I knew him..."

She opened her eyes. The words were spoken so softly, she would have thought she'd imagined it. She pushed herself up. "Who?"

"The man on the bridge...with the shield. I've seen him somewhere before." He said.

It took her a moment for realize who he was talking about. "Steve?"

He looked at her. "Yea. I don't know how, but I know him. He called me Bucky..."

"Bucky? Is that your name?" She asked, pushing herself into a sitting position.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

She crossed her legs and leaned against the wall. "Well, he must think he knows you. His name is Steve Rogers. People call him Captain America. He's a good man."

His eyes took on a distant gaze. "That doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?"

"He's my next mission." He replied.

She shook her head. "I don't understand."

"This is what I do." He looked down at his hands, opening and closing them slowly. "I'm given a target, and I neutralize it."

Her mouth dropped open. "Neutralize? You don't mean kill him?"

He looked up at her and his lip twitched into a faint smirk. "You got it princess."

She hurried to the window. "You can't! He's a good man who has helped a lot of people! Who wants him dead?"

"Hydra."

"Why?!"

He shrugged. "Why did they want you dead?"

She froze at the remark. "I thought you said that my father did that."

"One in the same." He replied.

She pushed the thought out of her mind. "Bucky, please."

He leaned back against the wall, holding her gaze. He shook his head slightly. "This is what I do."

OoOoOo

She woke some hours later to voices in the other room. She pushed herself up.

Brock stood talking with Bucky as he fastened his vest, securing a pistol to his hip.

"You understand your mission?" Brock asked.

Annie walked to the window. The Russian met her gaze, ignoring Brock. He moved to the window where she stood with her hand resting against the glass.

"Please don't do this, Bucky..." She pleaded quietly.

His left hand twitched and he brought it up to meet hers briefly. Then he reached over and hit the control for the blinds. She watched through the descending blinds as he turned and exited the cell without looking back.

OoOoOo

There was a knock on her door not too long after Bucky had left. She ran to it and opened the small viewing window.

"Bucky?" She stepped on her tip toes and peered out.

"Not quite." Brock replied.

She gave a visible start. "Brock..."

"Hiya Annie."

"Brock...get me out of here. Please. None of this is right and you know it."

"I know. Trust me, you're safer in here anyways." He said.

"Brock please! I know this isn't really you."

He gave her a slight smile that sent her back to when they'd first met. "See that's where you're wrong. This is exactly who I am. I want to make the world a better place."

Annie's eyes filled with tears. "What happened to you?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I did want to apologize for that night...sincerely apologize. We were drunk. That's no excuse, I know. But I wanted to tell you I was sorry. You're a good girl, Annie. And you didn't deserve that and...I'm sorry. I don't expect your forgiveness, but I wanted to get that off my chest in case."

His words sent a tremor through her, striking a chord deep in her chest. For the moment, he sounded like the old Brock that she'd loved.

She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I forgive you, Brock. You know that. Open the door and we can leave. Together."

He looked down and shook his head before meeting her gaze again. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"What? Of course you can Brock!" She cried.

He began to back away from her cell door. "I'll find you when this is over."

"BROCK! NO! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" She screamed, banging her hands on the door.

OoOoOo

He took care as he made his way through the lower levels of the Triskelion, alert to every sound.

Something was off. Way off. There was a nagging pain deep in the pit of his mind. Unwelcome memories flashed through his brain like a t.v. channel with bad reception.

Every now and then, the picture would come in clear, but went away before he could tune into it.

It had been consistent since the fight on the bridge with...She had called him Steve.

There was a sudden, sharp pain behind his eye and he stopped to press the heel of his palm to it. 'Don't do anything stupid till I get back...'

He grimaced as the face of the girl from the cell appeared. 'Please don't do this Bucky...'. In all of the uncertainty he'd faced in recent days, she was the one constant that kept him grounded. If he were a weaker man, he'd have given up his gun the moment he first saw her.

He kicked open the metal door leading out to the tarmac and commenced to disarming S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and pilots by any means necessary.

OoOoOo

Once he'd left, Annie curled back up on her bed feeling a sense of dread. She'd only met Steve a handful of times, but each time he'd been pleasant. And beautiful. And he looked at her like she was the only person in the room when he spoke to her. And now he was going to be killed. By her father's order.

The thought had her stomach in knots. She didn't even know the man she called father. She clenched the blankets in her fists and began to cry.

A loud crash outside the door caused her to jump up. She pressed herself against the wall furthest from the door.

Something hit the door, causing it to dent before it was peeled away from the frame. A metal hand clamped the door frame, followed by a pair of cool blue eyes.

"Annie!"

"Bucky!" She ran to the door.

"I need to get you somewhere safe. Are you alright?"

She grabbed her bag and nodded. "Are you?" She asked, noting a few scrapes and bruises.

"Don't worry about me. Let's go." He held out his hand and she took it without question. She squeezed herself through the tight opening, wincing as her leg was cut by a jagged piece of metal.

"Where are we going?"

He led her to a back hallway and down a flight of stairs. They came to a large room with a glass wall, for observation.

"You need to get out of here. And then you need to run."

He kicked open a locked door and reached down, yanking up a metal grate like it was a twig. She looked down into a narrow underground corridor and then back up to him.

"What about you?" She asked.

He shook his head and helped her down through the opening. She landed up to her waist in what she could only pray was water, holding her bag above her head. She looked up at him as he began to replace the grate.

"What about you?!" She cried.

He looked down at her, his eyes softening slightly. "I told you, don't worry about me."

There was an explosion somewhere in the building and the lights went out. The emergency lights switched on, showering everything in flashing red light.

"You need to get out of here, Annie."

"Bucky! You don't have to do this! Come with me!" She reached up and grabbed his metal hand.

For half a second, he truly considered it. But he knew he couldn't. He pried her hand from his and lowered the grate. He heard voices nearby and looked down at her.

"Bucky-"

"Annie go! Get out while you can." He said, standing up.

"Alright! I'm going! But you'd better find me when this is over."

He exhaled through his nose. "I will." He turned, heading for the hall. Without another word, he gave her a nod and then disappeared.

OoOoOo

Annie came to an intersection of sorts. She couldn't hear anything but the sound of rushing water and gunfire. So instinctively, she turned right, hoping that it would take her away from the melee. She waded through the water until she finally came to a giant round gate. It had four large bolts securing it to the wall and a padlock that prevented it from opening.

"Dammit..." She groaned. She looked around until she found a fire extinguisher and hung her bag on one of the metal pipes above her. Lifting the extinguisher, she brought it down on the lock, but only managed to dent the canister.

With a grunt, she raised it again, bringing it down with more force. The canister exploded on impact, showering her with white powder. She wiped her face as best as she could and gave a cry of success when she realized the lock had broken.

She pushed the grate open and peered out cautiously. The sounds of fighting were all around her, but not directly in front. Bits of debris were falling from the war being waged in the sky.

Stepping through the grate, she was surrounded by the Potomac, and judging by her surroundings, she was on the east side of the island. She dove into the water and swam as fast as she could until she finally reached the river bank.

She'd barely pulled herself up on shore when the hellicarriers began firing their cannons. She rolled over onto her back, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh my God..." She said.

With explosions that she could feel in her chest, the ship's had turned on each other. She pushed herself up quickly, becoming mesmerized by the battle.

There was another series of explosions that caused her to scurry further into the brush. After watching for what seemed like hours, she watched a body plunge into the river. She looked up, shielding her eyes from the sunlight and gasped.

Bucky dangled from the edge of a broken deck. "Bucky!" She screamed as he let go, watching in horror as he plunged at least 200 ft into the water below.

"Bucky!" She stumbled towards the water. "Bucky!" She shrieked.

Just as she was about to dive into the water, Bucky broke through the surface with a gasp, dragging an unconscious Steve behind him.

"Would you shut up before you draw attention to us?" He snapped.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?! Is Steve dead?" She cried. "What happened to your arm?" She asked, noting how he favored his right arm.

"Your friend broke it in an attempt to subdue me." He replied. He drug Steve out of the water, letting him fall back onto the shore.

Annie twisted her shirt in her hands nervously. "Is he breathing?"

Bucky said nothing. He simply stared down at the battered soldier until water trickled from his mouth and his chest began to rise with his breathing.

"Oh thank God...Steve-" she turned suddenly as Bucky dove headfirst into the water. "Where are you going?!"

"I'll be back! Hide in the storm drain." He ordered.

OoOoOo

Once inside the bowels of the Triskelion, Bucky made his way through the sewer system. He came to an intersection in the sewer and took a right. He moved quietly and quickly towards his target, a locked, iron door. He pounded on the door, uncaring who heard. When no one answered, he gripped the door handle and ripped it from its hinges with ease and entered the room. At first glance, the dark room appeared empty.

"Mission report!" The unmistakable click of a gun.

Bucky slowly turned around, facing two of the scientists who'd been charged with working on him. "The Captain is dead." He said.

A look of relief washed over their faces and the one lowered his weapon. "So do we move ahead with phase two?" The shorter one asked, peering from behind the taller one.

"Something like that." In a flash, Bucky ripped the pistol from his hand, firing a single shot into each of their heads.

He tucked the gun into his waistband and turned, coming face to face with one of the many machines that contributed to his suffering. He winced as memories of the pain the halo caused burst into his mind like rapid fire.

With an angry growl, he began ripping away the metal. Piece by piece he tore apart, until he came to the halo. He held it in his hands, trembling slightly as he marveled at the unexpected pain it could deliver. He squeezed his hand, watching with slight relief as it was reduced to scrap.

OoOoOo

Annie had, with extreme effort, managed to pull Steve's body into a storm drain nearby.

She looked down at him. He hadn't shown any signs of waking up. His right eye was bloody and swollen shut and a cut just above his lip was bleeding. Seeing him so wounded scared her and her mind raced trying to guess what happened between the two men.

"We need to go." Bucky said, grabbing her by her arm and pulling her out of the storm drain. He was so quick, appearing virtually out of nowhere. She hadn't even had time to scream.

"Steve's been shot!" She cried.

"I know, I'm the one who shot him." He was dragging her away. "We have to go now!" He snapped.

"We can't leave him here!" She dug her heels into the dirt.

"He'll live. He's stubborn like that." The comment made him stop short with familiarity. He shook his head. "This thing isn't over. We aren't safe."

"What are you talking about?!" Annie asked. "Look around you! This place is crawling with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. We won."

"Open your eyes! S.H.I.E.L.D is done. Hydra infiltrated it."

"But-"

He ducked under a tree branch, leading her away from the chaos. "Can you differentiate between Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents?" He asked.

"No but-"

"This thing is just beginning, princess. Both organizations are going to be after me. And because of your ties to Hydra, both are going to be after you."

"Why me?"

"You're the daughter of one of the senior officers of Hydra, who managed to infiltrate one of the supposedly most secure special ops organizations. They're going to have a hell of a lot of questions."

"So I'll tell them the truth. I had nothing to do with my father's actions." She replied.

They ducked into a parking garage near a museum. "I believe you. But they will be harder to convince. And there's no way to guarantee that you won't be talking to Hydra agents."

"What would happen if hydra got me?"

"They'd kill you. But only after they tortured you for information about me."

She swallowed hard. "Where are we going?"

"North. We need to disappear." He led her up to the top of the parking garage. He pulled a pair of binoculars from his vest. She watched him as he scanned the horizon. "But there's something I need to do first."


	9. Nine

He instructed her to make her way calmly into the museum, and meet up at the back end of the building. They went separately so as to not draw attention. He had reversed his black shirt which had it's left arm cut out, so that the sleeve fit snugly over the bionic arm. To have both arms covered would have been ideal, but he had to use what he had available, which wasn't much.

In the chaos of people trying to find out about the situation at the triskelion, Bucky grabbed a jacket off of a bicycle being pushed by a homeless man. He rounded the corner, snatching a book bag from the bench where a few teenagers sat huddled around a cell phone, watching the news.

He dumped the contents of the bag into the trash, saving only a plaid button up shirt and dark blue baseball cap. Slipping into a port-a-john, he removed his black shirt put on the blue plaid shirt with the tan denim coat on over it. He raked his fingers through his hair, slicking it back and holding it in place with the hat. He threw the book bag over his shoulder and headed for the museum.

With all the mayhem, he was able to enter the without issue. He decided to make his way to the back of the building, weaving carefully past people, keeping his metal hand in his pocket. As he walked, his eyes constantly scanned the area for potential threats, but mainly for Annie. For the first time in a long time, he was unsure about everything.

He looked around for somewhere to wait where he could be sure no one would bother him, deciding on a darkened area further back from the display. As he walked, he began to notice the decor. Flags. Photographs of soldiers. Photographs of Captain America. Then, he froze.

"Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield. Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life in service of his country." He felt his stomach flip as he came face to face with himself, only more clean cut. His eyes darted to the large plaque engraved with several paragraphs.

Annie found him staring at a video of himself and Steve after their escape from the HYDRA factory. "Bucky?"

"I knew him." He said quietly.

"Why did we come here?" She asked, placing a hand on his arm.

He snapped out of his daze. "We need to move." Her grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To find a way out of here." They made their way past people, towards the exit. Bucky threw his arm around her shoulder, tucking the metal hand in his pocket. He leaned into her ear as if to kiss her cheek. "Act completely natural..." He whispered.

A chill went down her spine and she forced a giggle as they passed the security guard.

OoOoOo

By the grace of God, they'd managed to escape, taking up shelter in one of the cars in the garage of the museum.

Annie sat with her arms crossed, head leaned back on the seat as exhaustion caught up with her.

She felt like she was in a dream. And not a good one. All the events of the last few weeks and especially the last 48 hours. More than half of which she couldn't believe.

But nothing was more disturbing than the revelations about her father. How could he have managed all of this right under her nose? Pretending to be a fighter for peace when in reality, he was the very thing he was supposed to be protecting people from.

Annie was snapped out of her thoughts as she received a quick nudge to the arm. "Hey, wake up."

She opened her eyes. "As if I could sleep in this car. And ow." She replied, rubbing her arm. "What's wrong?"

"I've been watching the bridge for incoming and outgoing traffic. They're checking every car that comes through." He said, handing her the binoculars.

She peered through them, managing to only see blurred and colorful shapes. "Ok. That's doesn't sound good. How are we supposed to get around that?"

"We become cops." He replied.

She dropped the binoculars and looked at him with one raised eyebrow. "What are you suggesting?"

"They're only waving through cops. Find a cop away from the group, we steal his car."

"Ok, because we've not broken enough laws already. What's one more?" She snapped. "How do you propose we catch a cop?"

"Trust me, you're better off leaving the details to me. The less you, know the better. Sit tight, I'll be back." He opened the car door and slid out.

She exhaled in one large breath and put the binoculars back up to her eyes, keeping her mind off of whatever he had planned.

OoOoOo

It was nearly an hour later that a car pulled up with its high beams on, blinding her in the mirror. She shielded her eyes, turning to look out the rear window.

To her horror, a police officer got out of the car, flashlight in hand.

His light went to the broken window of the back door, then back to her face.

"Ma'am, step out of the car and keep your hands where I can see them, please." He said.

She felt the sudden, salty taste of bile in the back of her mouth. With a shaky hand, she opened the car door and got out, keeping both hands in the air.

"Walk backwards towards me."

She did as he asked, trying to keep her legs from shaking.

"That's far enough." The officer came up behind her and placed her in handcuffs. "Negative, abandoned vehicle. No signs of suspects." He said into his walkie talkie. "Do you have any weapons on you?"

She shook her head. "No...sir.." She replied quietly.

He began to pat her down. He walked around and began to pat her down again when she caught a glimpse of gold on his collar. A gold skull with six tentacles swirling under it. The seal of Hydra.

She must have given a visible start because the cop looked up at her from where he kneeled in front of her.

"Something wrong?"

Her eyes flickered to the pin on his collar and he grinned. "Oh that?"

She turned to run, making it only as far as the trunk before he grabbed her by her hair, slamming her into the trunk. She cried out as the breath was knocked out of her.

He brought his face down to her ear. "There're a lot of people out looking for you missy." He said.

"Let her go."

The cop pulled her against his chest, using her as a shield. He pulled his gun out and aimed at Bucky. "They want her, didn't say nothing about you."

There was a single gunshot. She heard a hissing noise as something whizzed past her ear. Blood splattered across the side of her face and neck as the cop slumped to the ground.

Annie fell away from the body with a scream, bringing her cuffed hands to her throat. "Oh my God...Oh my God..." She squeaked. "You killed him..."

Bucky squatted next to the body and began removing the uniform. "Would you rather I let him take you?" Once he'd stripped the body of the uniform, he began to strip out of his own clothes. He removed his vest and pulled his shirt over his head.

Annie quickly turned her back to him, feeling her face flush.

"Here." She jumped as he appeared in front of her, donning the officers uniform. It was slightly tight around his biceps. He unlocked the cuffs.

"You could have killed me..." She said.

He lifted the body with his metallic arm, dragging it to the abandoned car they'd hidden in previously. He ripped open the trunk and dumped him inside. "Only if I'd wanted to."

She wiped at her face. "What now?"

He pulled his hair out of his face, tucking it under the police hat. Lifting the trunk lid of the police cruiser, he looked at her. "Now you get in."

She shook her head quickly. "I can't!"

"You can and you will." He said.

"No I really can't. I'm claustrophobic!" She said, feeling her anxiety level suddenly sky rocket.

"You don't have a choice princess. This is our only shot at getting out. So either get in, or stay here."

She brushed her hair back nervously.

"NOW SWEETHEART!" He snapped, causing her to jump. She stepped into the trunk, glaring at him. "Tuck yourself in at the back." He said.

Taking a steadying breath, she did as he told her, pulling her knees to her chest as she laid on her side. He placed three large duffle bags in front and on top of her.

"You have to stay calm or we die."

She said nothing as he closed the trunk, leaving her in darkness.

OoOoOo

Bucky pulled the cruiser out of the garage, heading for the Theodore Roosevelt bridge. It had begun to rain, causing the street lights to reflect off the wet streets. This was good. The fact that it was raining would no doubt make the guards want to waste no time checking fellow officers.

This proved true as, after nearly twenty minutes in bumper to bumper traffic, they finally neared the checkpoint. Officers on either sides of the road, shone flashlights in each window.

An officer with a K-9 walked the dog around each vehicle while a fourth officer opened the trunk and rifled through the contents briefly.

"Shit." He said to himself. Very slowly, he armed the pistol on his side, preparing to escape one way or another.

The car in front of him was cleared and waved through. Exhaling through his nose, he pulled the cruiser forward, stopping when he received the signal to do so. An officer wearing a raincoat peered into the cruiser.

"Busy night?"

Bucky nodded. "Just got called out to an abandoned vehicle. Didn't turn up anything."

The officer smiled and nodded. "They've got us out here chasing shadows. One more hour of this shit, then we can go home. Stay safe." He waved him through.

Bucky nodded. "You too."

He didn't exhale until the checkpoint was no longer visible in the rearview mirror. When he was certain he wasn't being followed, he continued to drive until the pounding and muffled yells coming from the trunk prompted him to pull over at a rundown gas station.

Pulling under the nearly dilapidated shelter, he put the car in park. Getting out, he opened the back door and pulled the latch to fold down the backseat.

Annie took a deep breath of air and looked up at him.

"Your fits are going to get us caught."

She crawled out, collapsing against the car. "Where are we?" She asked, raking her fingers through her hair.

"About 15 miles out of D.C." He said. "We need to put as much distance between us and them as we can. That's going to mean ditching this car."

"How are we going to get away then?"

"Let me worry about that. Get back in."

"I'm not getting back in the trunk!" She huffed.

"Then get in the backseat, stay down and be quiet."

OoOoOo

"What's your plan?" She asked, watching the streetlights illuminate the roof of the car as they passed by them. She lay across the back seat, arms crossed under her head.

"I already told you."

"Yea, you said to put as much distance between us and them as possible. But that's pretty blase."

"Because right now, that's my main concern. The rest I'll deal with later." Bucky replied.

"Where are you going to find another car?"

"Remember a few miles back when I told you to stay down and be quiet?"

"You're not the only one whose being affected here! My life has been turned upside down in less than 72 hours!" She yelled.

Bucky rolled his eyes as she continued.

"And I have to be insane to even be here right now! I don't know you! How do I know you aren't one of the bad guys? I should have just stayed at my house-" she was thrown into the floor of the backseat as Bucky slammed on the brakes.

He spun around, glaring at her. "If you had stayed there you would have been killed! Your father was the one who ordered Brock to attack you. The outcome was supposed to have been completely different. Your dad tried to have you killed! Twice! For some stupid reason, I couldn't let that happen. So a little bit of gratitude would be nice, princess!" He snapped.

Bucky almost immediately regretted his words as soon as they were out of his mouth. Annie looked suddenly very pale, and her eyes glazed over with realization. Rather than apologize, he turned back around and pulled back onto the highway, taking the first exit they came to.

After driving for another hour, he pulled into a small bar, taking care to park at the very back of the gravel parking lot. The steady rain had turned into a torrential downpour.

He turned and looked at her. She lay staring at the backseat, eyes rimmed red. "Stay here."

Annie was silent, feeling the car shift as he got out. She closed her eyes and listened to the pounding rain on the car as exhaustion attempted to take over, wanting nothing more than to give into the darkness. Just as she felt herself drifting off, the back door opened, causing her to jerk awake.

"Let's go." Bucky said, holding his hand out.

She didn't take his hand as she climbed out. Looking around, her eyes fell on the black suv with its driver side door open. She glanced at him, crossing her arms.

He opened the back door, resisting the urge to bow facetiously. "After you princess."

She got in, noting the interior was fairly new, but smelled faintly of cigarettes. Bucky closed the door, but didn't get in right away.

Annie watched as he poured the contents of several bottles into the cop car before lighting a cloth that hung out of another bottle with a lighter. Once the cloth was burning, he tossed the bottle into the car, turning his back just as it erupted into flames. He shut the door and quickly got into the suv.

"Buckle up." He looked in the rearview mirror. Annie was asleep, her head resting on her arm in the backseat.

OoOoOo

Annie wasn't sure how long she'd slept, but when she woke up, it was to Bucky shaking her, his metal hand cool on her knee.

"Get up." He said.

The sky was a pale purple as the sun prepared to rise. They had pulled into a run down motel that she would have thought was closed down if not for the creepy red neon VACANCY light flickering in the window.

"Where are we?" She asked, yawning.

"Middle Falls." He replied.

"What state?" She snapped.

He looked at her in the rear view mirror. "Upstate New York."

"Why have we stopped here?"

"Because, regardless of what you may have been led to believe, I need sleep. And you have to go get a room."

She frowned. "Fine." She grabbed her bag and got out, slamming the door behind her.

The bell above the door jingled loudly, causing Annie's head to throb. Several fans were set up around the room, oscillating back and forth, spreading the smell of cigarettes and some tropical air freshener.

"Hello?" Annie strained her neck to see behind the desk. She stepped up to the teal and brown painted desk and rang the bell.

"Can I help you?" Came a voice from the back office.

Hesitant to speak, Annie looked around for the voice. "I need a room for the night please."

"I don't rent to college students."

"I'm not a college student." Annie replied. "I'm a music teacher."

"How many of you?"

The question caught her off guard. "I-um...myself and my...fiancee.."

There was a grunt and a short, overweight middle-aged woman appeared, cigarette in hand. Her name badge read: DORIS. "I don't see a ring on your finger." Doris observed, peering over a smudged pair of bifocals.

Reflexively, Annie covered her left hand with her right and the exhaustion that had been building up peaked. "Come on lady, I have been driving since last night! I'm tired, I haven't had a hot shower in three days, and I'm pretty sure I'm about to have a nervous breakdown! So can I please have a room?!" She snapped, ripping some cash from her bag.

The woman appeared unimpressed and continued to stare at her as though she were bored. After a rage-building staring contest, the woman finally sighed and began typing on the ancient desktop computer. Each click of her bright red, too-long acrylic nails on the keyboard pushed Annie close and closer to physical violence.

Just as she was about to yell at her, the woman pursed her lips. "Only thing we have is a king suite."

The thought of a bed was almost too much. "I'll take it." Annie said quickly.

"That'll be one nineteen twenty two."

Annie's mouth dropped open and her eye began to twitch. "A hundred and twenty dollars? For this?!"

"For this and more. The king suite has a mini fridge and a Jacuzzi tub. Cash or credit?" Doris replied sarcastically.

Annie's mouth hung open in shock. She shook her head, as if to clear her mind and slammed six twenty dollar bills on the table. She held her hand out for the key, which Doris blatantly ignored, setting the key on the countertop just beside her elbow.

"Room 201 is in the third building closest to the back on the second floor. Check out is tomorrow at eleven."

Annie snatched the key up. "Keep the change, Doris." She snapped, pushing past the glass door.

OoOoOo

Annie pulled the door open and got in the front seat of the suv. She could feel Bucky's eyes on her as she stared ahead. "It's in that building at the back, second floor."

He drove to the building she pointed at and backed the suv into a spot close to the stairs. They looked up at the poorly kept building. It was painted teal with rusty stains running down each window from the a/c units.

"Did you get an exterior room?"

"How should I know? The woman was a jerk. She didn't want to rent me the room." She snapped.

"Want me to kill her?"

Annie narrowed her eyes. "I really hope you're joking."

Bucky shrugged, scanning the surroundings.

They both got out and climbed the stairs. Room 201 was the first one they came to. She unlocked the door and pushed it open, but it wouldn't budge, only opening enough for her to get her fingers through. She pushed on the door with her shoulder, her irritation growing with each try.

Bucky rolled his eyes and gave the door a shove with his left arm, opening it with ease. He pushed past her into the room, leaving her in the doorway.

"After you." She mumbled, entering and closing the door behind her.

"What the hell is this?" Bucky asked.

Annie's mouth dropped open and she felt her face flush. "Oh my God."

The room was dark save for the sparse light creeping through the blinds, but that didn't hide the gigantic mirror on the ceiling, directly over the bed.

Bucky walked around the room, feeling every crevice and every piece of furniture. Annie, feeling the call of the king sized bed, collapsed on the edge. She was shocked at its softness. The mattress was plush, relieving the pressure from her aching body. With a yawn, she fell back onto the bed, closing her eyes.

She felt the mattress sink down with additional weight and opened her eyes. Bucky sat on the other side of the bed, unlacing his boots.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He laid back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head. "Going to sleep."

Annie exhaled loudly, rolling into her side away from him. She scanned the room for a couch, but could only see the gaudy hot tub in the corner.

"Relax princess, you're not my type." He snapped.

Annie angrily bit her lip to keep quiet. She curled into a ball and closed her eyes once more.

OoOoOo

 _He lay waiting in the snowy drift, watching patiently through the scope of his rifle. The target got out of his limo. He wore a ushanka of black fur and a thick fur coat to match._

 _"Target located." He said in Russian._

 _"Take your shot." The handler replied over the com._

 _The soldier cursed as the target lifted a child into his arms. Two women joined him, one standing to his left, the other behind him._

 _"Negative, I don't have a clear shot."_

 _"What is he doing?" The soldier next to him asked. "Are those his kids?"_

 _The soldier with the metal arm exhaled sharply through his nose. "No. He's a coward. He's using them as a shield."_

 _The voice on the other end of his ear piece was talking. "You have your target now take the shot."_

 _The soldier licked his lips, watching through the scope as the target began to walk towards the posh estate._

 _"Take the shot! That is an order!"_

 _The target paused and the soldier pulled the trigger. He watched through the scope as the two women screamed, wailing over the two lifeless bodies of the child and target._

 _The soldier closed his eyes and stood. "Target neutralized." He said after a moment._

OoOoOo

Annie woke with a violent jerk, feeling as though she were suddenly falling. It took a moment for her to remember where she was. She closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

A low groan came from the body sleeping next to her. She tried to ignore it, but it continued for about ten minutes. Then the mattress shifted.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Bucky was sitting with his back to her, staring at the window.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

He said nothing, but she could see he was trembling slightly. She pushed herself up on her elbows. "Bucky."

He was talking to himself in Russian. Annie sat up. "Bucky?" She got out of the bed and walked to where he sat. Sweat glistened on his forehead and he stared straight ahead, his eyes blank.

"Are you alright?" She asked. She waved her hand in front of his face but he didn't blink. He continued muttering incoherently in Russian. She shook him gently.

"Bucky! Snap out-" his arm shot out, grabbing her by her neck. The cool metal fingers were squeezing her throat, cutting of her air supply. Annie struggled in his grasp, trying desperately to get free. She tried clawing at his arm but there was only metal under her fingertips.

"P-please-" with one last try, she struck him across the face. He blinked, his eyes meeting her own frantic gaze.

Immediately, he released her. Her hands went to her throat and she fell against the wall trying to catch her breath.

"Annie!" He stood quickly. "Are you alright?"

She held her hand out to stop him. "I'm ok..." She replied.

He stepped back, looking distraught for the briefest of moments. He felt he should say something, but in that moment, his mind couldn't comprehend a single word in the English language that explained how he suddenly felt.

Annie stood, taking a deep breath. She didn't know what to say, so she rushed to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Bucky sat back on the edge of the bed and stared down at his hands. The water in the shower turned on and he could hear her sobbing. He clenched his fists angrily. Throwing on his boots, he grabbed his notebook from the bedside table and stormed out of the room.

OoOoOo

Nearly two hours passed before Bucky returned. It was close to four in the afternoon. He walked in, locking the door behind him.

Annie was asleep, sprawled out in the middle of the bed. He quietly walked to her and stopped. Her hair was damp, the blood had been scrubbed from her face, and she still wore the same clothes from the night he'd saved her from the assassination attempt on the highway.

Her chest rose slowly with each breath she took and her hand twitched slightly. His eyes lingered on her throat where five finger-shaped bruises were taking form. His stomach dropped and he looked down at his hand. He would have killed her if she hadn't managed to hit him.

The thought upset him more than it should have. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed and walked to the bathroom. He needed a shower.

Turning the water as hot as it would get, he stepped in. He pressed his hands against the wall, letting the hot water run down his back. Closing his eyes, he let the feel of the burning water clear his mind as he tried to figure a way out of this mess. He leaned his head back, soaking his hair.

The bathroom door opened and he immediately jerked the shower curtain back, prepared to fight.

"Oh my God!" Annie's face turned several shades of scarlet and she quickly turned away from him.

Cursing in Russian, he ripped a towel from the wall to cover himself. "Do you mind?!"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to see if you were alright!" She replied.

"Don't worry about me, princess." He stepped out of the shower and secured the towel around his waist.

Annie rushed out of the bathroom and he followed, pulling his shirt over his head.

"How's your throat?" He asked, pulling his pants on.

She sat on the bed with her back to him. "It hurts...But not bad. Were you dreaming?" She asked.

He paused as he put his boots on. "I wouldn't call it that. You can turn around now."

She glanced over her shoulder to be sure before turning to gave him completely. "I've heard of things like this happening before, with soldiers who'd been to war. It's called PTSD."

He smirked as he laced his boots. "I know what it's called." He looked up at her, his damp hair falling in his eyes. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

She touched her throat gingerly. "It's ok..."

They stared at one another for a moment before they heard a distant thundering. Bucky perked up like a dog sensing an intruder.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Nothing good. We need to go." He said, pulling her to her feet. She grabbed her bag as he pulled her out the door.

They were half way down the stairs when a cloud of dust signaled someone driving down the dirt road towards them. Two large black armored trucks, and they were moving too fast.

"How did they find us?" Annie cried.

"Don't know, but we need to move!" He lifted her over his shoulder and leapt over the rail, landing in the grass next to their suv. She winced as the air was knocked out of her.

"Shit!" He hissed as the engine roared to life. "Get in the back seat and buckle up! Sit behind me so they don't shoot you!"

Annie scrambled into the back seat and buckle up, covering her head with her arms. "Bucky what are you going to do?!"

"Something stupid. Stay down!" He pressed the gas pedal to the floor and headed straight for the trucks headed towards them.

"I need you to try not to tense up."

"Why?!" She cried.

"This is the only weapon we have. I'm going to use it to disable the first truck and you'll need to be ready to get in. You got it?"

Their eyes met in the rear view mirror and she nodded. He pulled his gun and opened fire, shattering the windshield. With his bionic arm, he reached out and pulled the windshield free.

She covered her face as their suv collided head on with the armored truck. Everything happened so quickly and yet it played out in slow motion.

Bucky leapt through the opened windshield and in one move had ripped through the passenger side window of the armored truck. She watched in a daze as he fired his gun three times, killing the three men that occupied the first truck. He plucked their weapons from their bodies

"Annie! Let's go!"

She unbuckled the seatbelt and scrambled through the shattered windshield. He pulled her into the passenger seat after kicking the body of the agent out.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

There was a very distinct ringing in her ears, but she nodded.

He shoved a gun into her hands. "Remember what I taught you about firing a gun?" She nodded. "Now's the time to use it. Point it and aim for the head or chest. Don't hesitate or you're dead."

He pressed the gas pedal, pushing their wrecked suv aside. "I need you to get in the back and look for anything else we can use."

Annie crawled in the back and started digging through compartments. "Like what?" She asked.

"Anything! Hold on!" Bucky yelled, jerking the wheel. She grabbed the head of his seat to stop from tumbling backwards. Looking down, she noticed two big black cases similar to the cases she used for musical instruments. Bracing herself with one hand she unlocked one case and her eyes widened. "Like this?" She pulled up a large cannon-like tube.

Bucky looked up in the mirror and nodded. "That'll work. Is there anything else with it?"

Annie pulled the sponge packing aside, revealing four large cylinders. "They look like baby bombs, like the kind that were dropped from planes in world war two."

He jerked the wheel again. "They're RPGs."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you'll have to take the wheel. It's a rocket launcher. This is what's going to save us."

She slipped into the front seat and grabbed the wheel just as he dove into the back. "Bucky! There's no glass up here! What if they start shooting?!"

"I've got it covered! Stay straight and only let off the gas when I say so!" He crawled back into the front, rocket launcher in hand. "Keep her steady!"

Annie watched in horror as he climbed through the broken windshield and knelt on the hood. She gripped the wheel with both hands and focused on the armored truck heading straight for them.

There was a loud hissing noise as Bucky fired the weapon. Annie ducked her head when the armored truck exploded.

Bucky pounded on the hood of the car for her to stop. She watched as he leapt off the hood and walked to the wreckage. There was nothing left but a twisted, burning heap of metal where the truck had been. He pulled out his gun and fired into the burning bodies of the HYDRA agents.

Annie laid her head against the steering wheel and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the drumming noise inside her head.

"We're not through yet!" Bucky yelled, jumping into the front seat. "Drive!"

Annie slammed on the gas and pulled out onto the highway. "What's happening?" She asked.

Her question was answered as military helicopter armed with guns on either side flew overhead and turned to face them head on.

"Hold her steady!" Bucky crawled once more onto the hood of the truck and aimed the RPG, but the helicopter made the first move, firing its own directly at them.

With a cry of fear, Annie jerked the wheel, causing Bucky to lose his balance. The missile flew past the truck, missing it by mere inches. She felt the ground quake with the explosion behind them. Bucky regained his footing and fired the RPG, but the helicopter swerved, avoiding it. The pilot opened fire. Annie was certain they were dead as the bullets ricocheted all around them.

"Ублюдок!" Bucky snarled as a bullet pierced his shoulder and flesh arm. She watched as Bucky fired the last RPG and held her breath as it found its target.

The chopper burst into flames and began it's dizzying spiral to the earth. Annie brought the truck to an abrupt halt as Bucky climbed back inside and collapsed against seat.

"Oh my God you're hit!"

"We need to get to a hospital." He said. "Turn the truck around and go northeast. There's a hospital about eight miles from here."

They sped into town, and Annie, jumping the curb, parked the car directly in front of the emergency room doors.

She ran around to help Bucky, but he was already out and dragging her inside.

There were several hospital personal standing around talking when they entered. "Can I help you?" A short, round faced nurse asked. Her face was one of concern as she looked them both up and down.

"Your supply room. Where is it?" He asked.

"He's been shot!" Annie blurted out. He shot her an angry glare.

"Sir, you're bleeding. Can I get some help over here! GSW to the upper right extremity and abdomen!" She called over her shoulder.

Bucky pulled his gun out and aimed it at her.

"Are you crazy?!" Annie shrieked.

"Your supply closet and key. Now!" He demanded, ignoring Annie. The other nurses froze where they stood.

The nurse handed over her key card with a shaking hand. "Down this hall, the third door on your right."

"What's the code to your drug dispenser?" He asked, shoving the key into Annie's hand.

"Scan my key and enter the code 6689." She replied.

"All of you, into the office." Bucky said. He pulled out a second gun from his belt and aimed it at a male nurse who had picked up the phone. "It'll be the last thing you do. Put it down!"

The group moved into the office and Bucky shoved a chair under the handle, preventing them from leaving.

"What are you doing?!" Annie asked as he led her down the hall.

"We need supplies." He replied. They came to the third door on the right. Annie swiped the card through the reader and it blinked green. Bucky pushed past her and pulled her inside. He grabbed a nearby plastic bag and handed it to her. "Hold this open."

She held the bag as he went down the aisle, grabbing an array of medical supplies. He grabbed a second bag and began filling it once the first one was full. The third bag, he filled with blankets and sheets. He walked to a large, gray machine with a scanner and keypad attached to it.

Annie swiped the key and entered the pin number. The door clicked and unlocked. She pulled the door open, revealing a dozen smaller doors and shelves.

"Get the antibiotics and the pain medication."

"I don't know which is which, Bucky." She snapped.

He reached in and grabbed four trays, dumping the contents into another bag. Annie grabbed two other trays and dumped them into the bag. "Are you going to tell me why we just held up a hospital at gun point?"

"Not right now." He dumped a tray of glass vials into the bag and tied it. "Come on." He pushed her out the door and down the hallway.

They turned down a second hallway and pushed through a set of doors labeled HOSPITAL STAFF ONLY. The first room was an operating room. Bucky locked the door, set the bags down and began removing his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Annie asked.

"There's a tracking device in my neck. We've got to destroy it." He said. "It's metallic with an internal antenna. That's how they found us. And that's how they'll find us again if we don't destroy it."

She'd seen something like that on the show The Blacklist and visibly shuddered. "How are we supposed to do that?"

He rolled a cart with a manual defibrillator next to the gurney. "Not we. You." He flipped the power switch and a small screen lit up.

"Uh uh. No way! I can't do this." She cried.

"Its either this or you cut it out with a scalpel."

"Why can't you just force one of the nurses to do it?" She asked.

"Because I can't trust they won't kill me." He laid on the bed.

"And you trust I won't?" She asked.

He smirked. "You need me too much to kill me."

Annie chewed on her bottom lip before finally walking to the gurney. "What do I need to do?"

"This knob controls the charge. Turn it to 280 joules. You'll have to use this gel on the paddles to conduct the shock. Put one paddle here, and here. And you have to press down hard to make sure it has the right effect." He said, placing one paddle over the upper right side of his chest, and one on the lower left side. "It will beep when it's charged, that's when you press the red button on the handle."

"Is this going to hurt?" She asked.

"Yes. But the jolt will fry the tracker. "

She squeezed gel onto the paddles and rubbed them together to disperse it evenly. She turned the dial to 280 joules and waited for it to beep. "Ok.." She turned to him, feeling extremely uncertain.

"Wait!" He twisted his shirt until it was wound tight and bit down on it. He looked at her and gave her a nod.

She moved to place the paddles on his chest and paused. "I don't want to...What if it kills you?"

He pulled the shirt out of his mouth. "I'll be ok."

The worry must have been written plainly on her face because he pushed himself up on his elbows. "Annie. Look at me. You have to do this. I will be ok. You have to trust me. Do you?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry. Ok."

"You're ok?" He asked.

She nodded and he laid back down, biting down on the shirt once more. Annie placed the paddles on his chest. She pressed her weight down without touching him. "Are you ready?"

They made eye contact and he nodded. She pressed the red trigger and watched with rising anxiety as his body seized on the table with the jolt. The veins in his neck bulged and his back arched as the shock was delivered. The shirt fell out of his mouth and he collapsed against the gurney, eyes closed.

She dropped the paddles. "Bucky?!" She grabbed his face, turning it towards her. "Bucky!" She slapped his face.

His brow furrowed and he looked up at her. "Ow."

Relief washed over her and she smiled. "Did it work?"

He sat up with ease. "We won't know until we leave. If they find us, then we'll know. We need to go." He jumped of the bed. Picking up their bags, he led her into a locker room. "We need a new vehicle."

They opened several lockers before Annie found a lab coat with a set of car keys.

"That'll have to do. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and together they ran towards the exit. Once outside, Bucky scanned the surroundings. "Find the car that belongs to. I've got to get our things."

Annie crossed the driveway of the tiny hospital into the parking lot. She held her hand up, pressing the panic button as she passed the cars. Just as she was about to panic, she heard the welcoming wail of a car alarm. Turning to her left, she ran through rows of cars before finally reaching the source of the alarm. It was a red four door jeep wrangler.

She tossed her bag into the back seat, started the car and drove to the hospital entrance. Bucky opened the back and began loading the supplies into the cargo space. She watched as he pulled four big cases out of the HYDRA truck and loaded them.

Once everything was secure, he opened the driver's side door. Annie shifted to the passenger seat and then they were speeding away, heading north as far as she could tell.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Somewhere we can lie low for a while." He replied, gripping the wheel.


	10. Ten

It was close to nine at night by the time Bucky turned off the two lane road they'd been traveling on.

Annie had fallen asleep at some point and the sudden rocking of the car as they headed off road woke her with a gasp.

"What is it?!" She asked, looking around in confusion.

Bucky smirked. "Relax. We've just turned onto a trail."

"As in off road?"

"As in dirt and trees. We're in the mountains, upstate."

Annie strained to see out the window. The shadow of a house appeared in the trees. "Is this some secret S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house?"

He pulled up to it and they sat looking at it. "No. I know this place..." He shook his head. "I don't remember how. But this is off the grid."

Annie stared at the cabin in distaste. "I'd say so..."

"Sorry it's not what you're used to, princess." He replied, turning off the car and getting out. She watched as he pushed the old door open and disappeared inside.

Suddenly very aware of the forest surrounding her, she jumped out of the car and hurried inside the cabin.

It had a musty, old smell to it. Annie sneezed loudly upon entering. "How old is this place?"

Bucky knelt in front of the fireplace. "Don't know." He stood up and walked back out to the car.

The moon was brightly shining through the single window, illuminating a small living area with two wooden chairs in front of the fireplace. A wooden table sat in the opposite corner, just across from what looked like a stove.

Leaves and dirt covered the wooden floor, crunching under her feet as she walked through a doorway to her left. Squinting in the dark, she could barely make out a dresser and bed.

"What's wrong?" Bucky suddenly appeared next to her, causing her to jump.

"Can you not do that?" She asked, swatting at his arm.

"This is going to have to be it for a while." He said.

"What do you mean 'it'?" She asked.

"I mean this is it. Our safe house until we can find a better one."

She looked around and shuddered, imagining all the unknown multi-legged or no-legged creatures that could be in there with them. "I am not sleeping in here."

Bucky dropped their supplies on the floor in front of the fireplace. He then stuck his head in the fireplace, looking up. "Well princess, it's not like we can just go stay at the Hilton. There's a price on our heads."

She crossed her arms, internally freaking out as she watched him. "I'll sleep in the car then."

"Suit yourself."

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Making sure the chimney isn't clogged."

"Why?"

"Why are you interrogating me? Why does anyone check to see if a chimney is clogged? I'm going to build a fire." He snapped, removing his hand as debris fell loose.

"At some point, I'll have to find a store. We need the basics of daily living." She said.

Bucky broke some sticks he'd apparently collected while he was outside. "It's too risky. The point of lying low, is to lie low. These guys aren't playing around."

He knelt by the brick hearth, arranging the sticks carefully, before pulling a book of matches from his pocket. He struck one, and tossed the whole book into the fireplace.

Annie watched as the small flame began to ignite the wood. He continued adding sticks until the fire was crackling with life.

Bucky stood up and removed his vest, hanging it on a hook next to the fireplace without looking. He paused and closed his eyes for a moment as memories tried to break through.

"Oh my God Bucky, you've been shot!" Annie cried, rushing to him.

He opened his eyes and glanced at his right arm where a wound to his bicep and shoulder bled freely. "It didn't hit anything important."

"Not those," she lifted his shirt. He tensed under her touch. "These."

He looked down. There were two bullet wounds. One in his right side by his ribs and another one in his right lower abdomen. "Good thing we stocked up at the hospital." He grumbled. "Did it go all the way through?"

"How would I know if it did?" She asked.

"Look for an exit wound. If there isn't one, you're going to have to go in and get it."

"As in-" she sucked in a deep breath and exhaled, kneeling in front of him. "Please be an exit wound...Please..." She whispered.

He pulled his shirt off, tossing it into one of the wooden chairs nearby. Annie was suddenly grateful for the darkness as she felt her face flush. Bucky turned his back to the fire. Her fingers trailed across his back, finding only one exit wound. She searched everywhere for the second one, but didn't see it.

"Damn." She said, pulling her hands away. He turned and looked down at her. She stood quickly, face flushing once more. "Are you ok?"

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Are you?"

She turned away from him quickly, squeezing her eyes shut with embarrassment as she backed away from him. "Yeah, all things considered."

"I'm going to need you to do this. I can't do it alone."

She ran her hands through her hair and turned to face him once more. His body glowed in the fire light, causing her heart rate to speed up. "I've never done anything like this before Bucky. I don't want to hurt you."

"I've been through worse. I'll walk you through it." He grabbed the blankets from the hospital bag and draped one on the floor in front of the fireplace. Throwing another branch on the fire, he laid down on his side, facing her. "Grab the antiseptic, forceps, and gauze."

Annie rummaged through the bags, returning to him only once she had found everything. She pulled her hair out of her face. "Ok, now what?"

"You're going to have to find the bullet and get it out."

She poured the antiseptic over her hands, rubbing them together before pouring it over the wound. "I'm sorry..."

He laid his head on his arm, watching the shadows on the wall. "You aren't going to hurt me. Just do it."

She hesitated, looking up at the cob web-covered ceiling. Taking in a breath, she eased her index finger into the wound in his side. She could feel him tense slightly.

"Oh gross..." She whispered.

"Do you feel anything?" He asked.

"Yea, I feel a lot of things...but not a bullet...How would I know?" She asked, pressing against his back with her free hand for stability.

"It'll be small, hard, and round."

She exhaled sharply, ready to give up, when her finger brushed the rough edge of something hard. "Oh God...is this you?" She poked further at the object. "Is it a bone..or something?"

He grunted. "Pull it out."

"What if it's a bone or some other important body part?"

"Annie!"

She forced her thumb into the wound and grabbed the object, removing it slowly. "I got it..." She held it out for Bucky to inspect. "Is this it?"

Bucky plucked it out of her hand and looked it over. "Good girl..."

She smiled to herself and poured antiseptic over the wound on his side. Grabbing a large syringe, she sucked up a large volume of sterile water. She sprayed the water directly into the wound, irrigating it.

"How'd you know to do that?"

"Grey's Anatomy." She replied quietly, holding gauze under the wound. They sat in silence for a moment, the crackling of the fire the only noise.

"I'm sorry that you've gotten caught up in all of this." He said quietly.

Annie bandaged the wound and cleaned around the second one, wiping the area carefully. "I'm not the only one who's been caught up in this."

"I've been a key player in all of this. I've killed...so many people..." He shook his head, remorseful.

"Not of your own accord. I saw what they did to you in that room...What my father did to you...No one should ever have to go through that...I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Let's agree to disagree." He pushed himself to a sitting position. "You might be the only friend I have."

She smiled, wiping the blood from her hands. "Well, whether you remember it or not, Steve knows you. Maybe I'm not your only friend."

Bucky stared at the flames. "I know him, I just don't know how."

"He's a really good guy. And as far as I can tell, so are you." She rubbed her nose with the base of her hand. "You let him live. More than that, you saved him when you could have let him die."

Bucky got up and walked to their loot from the hospital. He came back with a stack of blankets. He rolled them out on the floor, creating a makeshift pallet.

"You should sleep while you can." He said.

She took a blanket that he held out, pressing it to her chest. "What about you?"

He sat with his back against the wall. "Someone needs to keep watch. We don't want any other surprises."

She regarded him carefully for a moment before giving him a weak nod. She laid down, facing the flames that danced in the stone fireplace.

OoOoOo

 _Sometime during the night she heard a knock on the door. She pushed herself up on her elbows. The room was dark, but she could tell she wasn't where she'd fallen asleep._

 _"Who is it?"_

 _The door cracked open and Brock poked his head in, giving her a sideways smile._

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _He entered fully, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Did I wake you?"_

 _"No." Her brow furrowed. "Where am I?"_

 _"At GWU." He asked, closing the door behind him._

 _"Why am I in the hospital?" She felt thoroughly confused. "Where is Bucky?"_

 _"Who?" He set her flowers on her bedside table._

 _"Come on Brock, you know exactly who I'm talking about. Bucky...the asset! You worked with him." She said._

 _"Sweetheart, I have no idea what you're talking about. There is no one at S.H.I.E.L.D. with that name."_

 _"But you work for Hydra! He has a robotic arm! He's an assassin for God's sake." She cried._

 _"Sweetie are you feeling ok? Do you remember what happened?" He asked, sitting on the edge of her bed._

 _"What are you talking about?" She asked, scooting away from him._

 _"Last night? You were running across the street in during the storm?"_

 _She shook her head. "No I wasn't-"_

 _"You were hit by an SUV. You hit the windshield. Lost consciousness. You really don't remember any of it?"_

 _She shook her head. "I remember the storm...and you and Jack tried to hurt me..." She looked down at her hands._

 _"Hurt you?" He reached out and cupped her cheek. "Sweetheart, I love you. You scared me to death. When I got the call..." huge shook his head. "I thought the worst."_

 _Annie placed her hand over his, meeting his gaze. This was the Brock she'd fallen in love with. "I'm ok. At least I feel ok."_

 _He grinned. "Good." He kissed her forehead. "Doc says you can leave tomorrow, they want to keep you for observation tonight."_

 _"I hate hospitals.." She said._

 _"It's just for the night. I'll stay with you." He said._

 _She smiled and slid over, making room for him to lay next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes._

 _"Promise me something?" He said._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Look both ways before you cross the street next time." He pressed a kiss to her head_.

OoOoOo

Bucky walked in the shadows of the cabin, looking out each window, searching for any sign of danger. Annie's giggles immediately got his attention.

Quietly, he walked to her and knelt down. The fire had died down to a glowing red, giving off just enough light to see a faint smile on her face. He considered waking her, but thought better of it. One of them needed to rest, and he was used to going days without. He stood but as he did, he knocked over the iron poker.

It clattered to the ground and Annie jerked violently, eyes opening wide. "Brock!" She cried, pushing herself up.

"Easy princess, It's just me." Bucky said.

She looked around frantically for a moment before her wild gaze finally fell on Bucky. "Bucky?" She sighed, running her hands through her hair. "Oh.."

"Bad dream?" He asked.

"Not bad, no." She rested her arms on her knees and her chin on her arm. She was visibly upset.

Bucky watched her, unsure of what to say. He grabbed another log and tossed it onto the fire, poking it with the iron until it sparked a flame again. "Want to talk about it?" He eventually asked, secretly hoping she didn't.

"I dreamed about Brock..." She replied. He cursed silently.

When he finally turned, he could see the shimmer of tears on her cheeks. He set aside the poker and lowered himself next to her, leaning his back against the wall.

"I was in the hospital, and he was visiting me." She smiled slightly. "He'd brought me flowers...and he was so-normal. Everything was normal. It was a great dream."

"Why are you crying for him?"

"I'm not crying for him, I'm crying for who he used to be. He was very romantic when we first met. And I loved him. Who he used to be. Then something changed and he was completely different."

"He became a follower of Hydra."

"Maybe he was always one. I don't know...I guess I never really knew him?" She swallowed hard, trying to hold back her tears. It was no use. She hiccupped and began to sob, muttering incoherently into her hands.

He watched her, unsure of what to do as her shoulders shook with every wave of tears.

"This isn't what is supposed to happen in my life! I was supposed to be happy and in love. I was supposed to get married and have children! Not become a fugitive. I'm going to die..." She sobbed.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. People like me don't survive shit like this!" She wailed.

Bucky was completely at a loss for what to do, so he reached out his hand and reluctantly patted her back, rubbing small circles. She fell against him and continued to cry until she cried herself to sleep.

OoOoOo

Annie woke the next morning to sunlight pouring in through the window. She held her hand up as a shield and glanced around. She was about to call out for Bucky when she spotted him, asleep in the chair, his head leaned back.

She looked around the room, noting the dust and dirt that covered nearly every inch of the floor. The windows she could see, were in tact but covered in a layer of grime and cobwebs. She stood up and stretched, careful not to wake him.

She slipped on her shoes and began to walk through the cabin. There were two rooms at the end of the hall, one on either side. The first one she entered was a tiny bathroom with an old cast iron bathtub. The room opposite the bathroom was a bedroom with a queen sized bed frame sans the mattress, a small bedside table, and a dresser. The furniture, despite not being used in years, looked to be in fairly decent condition.

She entered the room and began rifling through the drawers of the dresser, finding nothing. Walking around to the table, she opened the single drawer. There was an old newspaper dated February 14th, 1942. She lifted it gently and scanned the headlines. They were all about world war two. Beneath the paper were several tins that looked like altoid mints.

She picked one up. "Herules latex prophylactic sheaths..." She dropped the tin and rubbed her hands quickly on her shirt. "Oh gross!"

She closed the drawer and made her way back to the living room, taking a wad of cash from her bag as quietly add she could. Bucky was still sleeping when she slipped outside. The air was warm and muggy, but the breeze made it bearable.

By the angle of the sun shining through the trees, she assumed it was around noon. She found the trail they had apparently driven on the night before and set off following it.

The walk took about thirty minutes, but it was peaceful. The sound of the leaves rustling in the wind and the chirping of the birds was like a living lullaby. She broke through the woods, stepping out onto the side of a two lane road. She had no idea where they were, so she began walking north, and did so for another fifteen minutes behind she came to a small convenience store.

The bell jingled as she pushed the glass door open. A small elderly man stood behind the counter reading the newspaper. He glanced over the top and gave her a friendly smile.

"Afternoon."

She smiled. "Hello."

"Something I can help you find?"

"I'm just here to pick up a few things. Thanks." She began searching the aisles until she found travel sized soap, shampoo, conditioner, and lotion. Grabbing one of each, she then found a razor, shaving cream and scissors. She turned the corner and was met by the old man, holding out a basket.

"For your few things." He replied.

She gave him a nervous laugh. "Thank you so much. I guess I needed more than I thought."

"No problem. Let me know if you need anymore help."

"Thanks again." She came to the drinks and grabbed two gallons of water. As she made her way to the register, she noticed an array of sandwiches in the cooler by the front counter. Her stomach lurched and grumbled loudly. She grabbed four sandwiches and two bags of chips and shoved it all onto the checkout counter.

"Will there be anything else?" He asked.

"I think that will be all."

The register beeped. "Forty two fifty."

She handed him the correct amount and smiled as he gave her the change. She grabbed her bags.

"Have a good day sweetheart." He said.

"Thanks! You too." She called over her shoulder as she shoved her way out of the store.

OoOoOo

She hiked back to the cabin, cursing herself for not thinking better of buying all that she had. The heat had intensified and she was pouring sweat by the time reached the front door-which was open.

She looked around and pushed the door open further with her foot. "Bucky?"

She entered the room cautiously. "Bucky? Helloooo?" She turned and screamed.

Bucky stood in the doorway she'd just entered.

"You scared the crap out of me!" She set the bags down. "What's wrong? You look mad." She pulled out a sandwich and held it out for him.

"Mad? That doesn't even begin to cover it. I'm furious. Where the hell have you been?" He asked, eyeing the bags.

"I was hungry! And I'm filthy. I need a shower." She snapped.

"I told you not to go anywhere!" He closed the space between them in three long strides, his face inches from hers. "Do you have any idea how much danger you've put us in? You're a lot of things but I didn't think you were stupid!"

Annie's mouth fell open, shocked by his words. "You Asshole!" She slammed the sandwich she'd bought him into his chest and shoved past him.

He tried to grab her arm, but she spun around quickly, slapping him across the face. "Fuck you!"

Annie stormed outside and began walking. She could hear Bucky's footsteps behind her. "Leave me alone!" She demanded.

"No." He grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?! Are you insane?!"

He walked around to the front of the cabin and set her down, keeping a firm grip on her arm. "Look at this!" He said, kneeling.

"They're my shoe prints, so what?!" She snapped.

"They're yours, yes. But whose are these?" He asked, pointing to a second, much larger set of prints that ran parallel to hers.

She looked around quickly, suddenly feeling very afraid.

"That's right. You were being followed. Now do you understand?!" He hissed.

"Who was it? Did you find him?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No." He led her back into the cabin, closing the door behind him. "Now do you understand?" He asked again, more gently. She refused to look at him, rubbing her arm.

"I woke up and you were gone. I found those tracks and thought the worst."

She glanced up at him. He rested his hand against the mantle of the fireplace, staring down into the ashes. He wasn't angry, she realized, he was worried. Suddenly she felt bad for her carelessness.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." She said quietly, placing a hand on his flesh arm. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. If there's one thing that I learned, it's that Hydra is relentless. If they want something, it's only a matter of time before they'll get it." He stared at the mantle,

Annie sat down in the chair, suddenly feeling very hopeless. "We can't just sit here and let them get us."

"We don't even know who they are." He replied, looking over at her. He ran his hands over the mantle until his fingers found a protrusion in the wood that was cold to the touch. He pressed it and a hatch in the fireplace popped open.

Annie stood. "What the hell is that?"

Bucky poured water over the fire. Pressing his hands against the cement of the fireplace wall. With a loud scraping of stone on stone, the wall retracted, revealing several thick canvas bags and a lever on the wall of the hidden chamber. He pulled the bags out and pulled the lever down.

"Bucky-"

"Quiet!" He hissed.

There was a low rumbling noise and the foundation began to quake.

"Bucky what the hell is going on?!" She cried.

The quaking stopped. Bucky immediately grabbed her arm and began to lead her out of the cabin. "We have to get out of here."

"Why?!"

"The cabin's going to self destruct." Bucky grabbed the bags.

She jerked her arm free and grabbed the bookbag and bags of medical supplies. When she stepped through the doorway, she froze in her tracks. "What the-where did that come from?!"

Bucky hurried to the platform with a quinjet that had risen from the earth. "Annie!" He punched in a code on the keypad and the door opened. He and Annie hurried inside, sitting in the two front pilot seats of the cockpit.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" She asked, securing the harness.

He reached above his head and began flipping switches. "Guess we'll find out." He said, grabbing the yoke.

"That's not funny!" She cried, squeezing her eyes shut and bracing herself. "There's no runway! How are we-"

"Relax sweetheart. I've got this under control." He flipped a small plastic lid open and pressed the red button it protected.

The jet engines roared to life. With a small jolt, the jet began to hover off the platform. Once they were above the trees, he pulled the yolk towards his body and the jet began to ascend.

Annie opened her eyes and was shocked to see nothing but clouds. "Holy cow..." She looked out the window in time to see a plunge of black smoke rising from the trees. "How did you know about all of this?"

"That was a safe house. Your father had one built in every state in case a mission went wrong. That way he could ensure that I made it back without getting killed."

She leaned down and lifted the bags he'd pulled out of the cabin.

"It's money. A few grand in U.S. dollars." Bucky replied. "Sit back and relax."

Annie fell back into her seat, shocked. "Where are we going?"

"As far as this thing will get us." He replied.


	11. Eleven

As it turned out, the furthest the jet could get them was southwest Montana. Somewhere in the night, while Annie was trying to get some rest, the plane gave a sudden jerk, triggering sirens and warning lights.

She sat up, eyes wide. "What is it?!"

"We're running out of fuel. We've got about another half hour before we're empty." Bucky replied. He could hear her breathing become fast. "Steady your breathing or you're going to pass out."

She began to fan her face in a poor attempt to calm herself. "What are we going to do?" She squeaked.

"We're going to jump." He replied, pressing more buttons overhead. He unbuckled his harness.

"No the hell we're not!" She shrieked, as Bucky stood up.

He ignored her high pitched protests and pulled her to her feet. "If we jump now, the auto pilot will put the jet down at least 30 minutes away from wherever we land."

"No! I'm not jumping! You're hurting me!" She yelled as he grabbed her arm roughly and forced the parachute over her arms.

"Its going to hurt worse than me when you burn to death in the wreckage, princess! Now pay attention!" He barked. She stared up at him, eyes wide and glazed with tears, but she said nothing as he explained to her what to do. "We'll jump together, alright?"

He grabbed the bookbag and stuffed the rolls of cash and medical supplies into it before attaching the bag to the strap of her schute with a metal clip. He grabbed the weapons bags and secured them tightly to his back before strapping on his own parachute.

He pulled a red latch on the wall and the back of the jet began to open. The interior was suddenly flooded with the wind causing Annie's ears to pop painfully.

"Are you ready?!" He shouted over the wind.

She felt like she was going to throw up, but she nodded, albeit unconvincingly. He grabbed her hand tightly in his.

"DO NOT LET GO! ON MY MARK!" He yelled. "THREE! TWO! ONE!"

Her life flashed before her eyes as they leapt from the quinjet. Her screams were lost on the high winds as they plummeted towards the earth and she clutched at him, trying to hold on. She held onto his hand with both of hers, watching as the ground, illuminated by the moon, below became clearer, revealing a large, mountainous landscape. She looked up at him, terrified.

He reached out with his metal hand and pulled the ripcord on her chute. Her body jerked back as the black parachute deployed. Once he was sure she was ok, he pulled his own.

Annie covered her face as she descended down into the forest, feeling the branches as they snapped and scraped against her exposed skin. And then the falling stopped.

She opened one eye and then the other, head spinning. "Bucky!" She cried. She was hanging precariously from a large pine tree. She couldn't tell how high up she was, but she didn't want to find out the hard way. "BUCKY!"

"I'm here! Are you ok?"

"I'm in a tree! How high up am I?" She asked.

"About eight feet. Toss down the bag. If you can reach the buckle and release it, you should be able to drop down too."

"I am not dropping anywhere!"

"It's no worse than jumping out of the plane Annie. I'll catch you."

She blew out her breath in a loud sigh. "I'm sick of heights." She mumbled. "You promise you'll catch me?" She asked.

"I wouldn't lie to you!" Bucky replied.

His voice was smug, she could practically hear his smile. "How do I know that?!" She asked, tugging at the buckle. The bag fell from her vest, she heard it land with a thud.

"Haven't got all day princess."

"Whatever!" She snapped. "I'm releasing the buckle, are you ready?"

"Do it!" He caught her and they both fell backwards onto the damp forest ground.

He groaned as she pushed herself off, landing next to him. They lay like that for a few minutes in silence until a sniffling sound brought him out of his trance.

"Are you crying?" He asked.

Annie swiped at her eyes. "I'm just over emotional."

He stood up. "More like over tired. Come on." He held his hand out and helped her to her feet. "We'll try to find somewhere to rest." He said.

OoOoOo

They trekked through the woods, guided only by the moonlight above, and that was fading quickly. Eventually they came to a two lane road and followed it to a small bait and tackle shop. It was closed.

"Oh come on..." Annie wailed.

"Knock it off." He whispered as he peered through the window. He walked around to the back of the shop and pulled on the door, beaking the lock.

"What are you doing?!" She cried.

"Relax! There's no security system. We need to find out where we are." He said, slipping inside. Looking around quickly, she entered behind him, securing the door behind her.

"Don't touch anything." He said, walking down an aisle. Annie walked down a separate aisle, looking at the souvenirs that littered the shelves. "Cypress Lake..."

"Here, hold this." He said, handing her a large plastic bag. He grabbed a tackle box and dropped it into the bag, along with three boxes of shotgun shells. She followed him down several isles as he grabbed supplies, dropping them in the bag.

"I thought you said not to touch anything." She pointed out.

"I didn't want you to touch anything. I don't have fingerprints on my left hand. We don't want to risk anyone finding us because we were careless."

She exhaled through her nose, entirely too tired to argue with him. "While we're committing larceny, we should probably get some food and water. Maybe some shampoo or soap...just a thought."

He ripped his eyes and grabbed another bag. "Find a map. We're not too far from-"

"Cypress Lake." She said, pointing to the various different shot glasses and ash trays.

"It's as good a place as any to start." He replied, grabbing food and water from the shelves. She plucked a map from the wire rack by the register and read it by the moonlight.

"We follow this road to the northern shore of the lake, see what we can find. But we stick to the tree line."

OoOoOo

By the time they reached the northern shore, the sun had risen, casting a golden glow over the horizon.

On either side of the north shore were two large mountains. They hiked up one of the mountains until they had a clear view of the landscape.

"Wow..." Annie whispered. "It's so pretty."

"Over here." Bucky said.

She stepped over some tree branches and walked into the brush. He stood by a massive fallen birch.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Hiding our supplies." He lifted the trunk nearly effortlessly. "Put the bags under here for now." He pulled two handguns from a bag.

She dropped the bags under the tree. "What do you mean for now? What are we doing?"

"Finding you somewhere to rest." He replied.

"Me? What about you?" She asked.

He looked at her, about to speak when she held up her hands. "I know, don't worry about you. But in case you haven't noticed, you're all I've got right now."

He lowered the tree carefully and looked at her. "Alright. We'll find a place to rest together, but we sleep in shifts." He tucked the two guns into the waistband of the back of his pants

"Ok, but I want my shampoo and conditioner." She replied.

OoOoOo

They found shelter in the form of an old bed and breakfast, run by an elderly couple. After Annie fed them a few white lies, and paid them with the stolen money, she and Bucky found themselves in a decent little cottage attached to the main house. It had a king-sized bedroom with a fireplace and balcony.

"At least it's better than the last place." Bucky said, dropping his bookbag by the bedside table.

Annie entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. She nearly squealed in delight as the water quickly turned hot. Without missing a beat, she stripped and jumped in.

The near scalding water felt like liquid silk, gently massaging the muscles in her back that were aching. She tilted her head back under the shower head and groaned as the water saturated her hair. Then she opened her eyes, cursing to herself.

"Bucky?" She called.

She heard the door squeak open. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Can you bring me the shampoo and conditioner? I forgot to bring it in with me."

There was a long silence followed by an eventual sigh. She almost thought he wasn't going to do it until his metal arm poked through the edge of the shower curtain, handing her the toiletries.

She smiled. "Thank you!" She called. He mumbled something unintelligible and shut the door.

OoOoOo

Annie sat on the edge of the bed, towel drying her hair. When she sat upright she gasped.

"Crap you scared me." She said.

Bucky looked at her like she'd gone crazy. "Who else did you think it would be?" He stood by the opposite side of the bed, clad only in his pants. His chest glistening with water droplets.

Annie dug her palms into her eyes and collapsed back on the mattress. "It's the exhaustion..." She said, yawning.

He nodded, tossing his towel over the back of a nearby chair. He sat on the bed, feeling truly tired for the first time in a long time. He rubbed his face and sighed.

"Get some sleep, Bucky." She said quietly.

OoOoOo

Some time that night, someone knocked on their door. Bucky sat up quickly, aiming his gun at the door.

"Bucky!" Annie hissed, grabbing his arm. She held her finger to her lips, signaling for him to be quiet.

He glared at her, keeping the gun aimed.

"I'll check and see who it is..." She whispered, getting out of bed. Bucky watched her as she cracked the door open and peered outside.

"Yes?" Annie said.

"I wanted to invite you and your husband down to dinner."

Bucky exhaled slowly upon hearing the old woman's voice. He engaged the safety and set the gun on the bed side table. Glancing at the clock on the mantle, he was surprised that it was in fact, six o'clock.

"We'd love to join you."

Bucky's head snapped in their direction.

"Wonderful! We'll see you at six thirty."

After a few more goodbyes and a 'we'll see you soon', Annie closed the door. When she saw him staring at her, her brow furrowed. "What?"

"What the hell was that?" Bucky asked.

"It was an invitation to dinner. Which I accepted." She replied flippantly.

"Do I need to remind you that we are wanted? We are supposed to be lying low!" He snapped.

"Right! Because self destructing cabins and crashing planes really screams stealth!" She shot back. "I plan on acting like a normal human being, because people who act normal don't usually get looked at suspiciously!"

"You don't know these people Annie! For all we know-"

"They're in their seventies, Bucky. I really don't see them being HYDRA agents." She plopped down on the chair by the fireplace.

"Don't be so naive Annie! You don't know these people, you don't know what they may be capable of."

"I'm hungry. And I'm going to have dinner with them with or without you." She began to brush her hair aggressively.

Bucky stood abruptly, staring her down. "You're stupidity is going to get us killed!"

"So first I'm naive, now I'm stupid?! You must have been a real charmer in your day." She shoved him back as she stood. "Screw you!" She grabbed the doorknob and pulled, but he slammed it shut with his flesh arm. "I'm not your prisoner!"

"No you're not, but you seem to forget that without me you'd be dead or worse, princess! So a little gratitude would be nice!" He growled.

"At this rate I'd be better off!" She pulled the door open. He grabbed her arm painfully with his metal arm. With an angry cry, she slapped him across the face and slipped quickly out the door.

The strike stunned Bucky, but only for a second as he watched her storm down the hallway. She was fast, if nothing else.

OoOoOo

"Thanks so much for inviting us to dinner." Annie said as she was handed a plate of spaghetti. The sight of the food sent her salivary glands into overdrive.

The old woman, whose name turned out to be Edna Turner, was a short, skinny woman with brown and gray streaked hair that she kept braided over her shoulder. Her back was slightly hunched and her fingers were twisted with arthritis. She smiled at Annie. "Think nothing of it dear. We don't get too many people on this end of the lake. So when we do, we like to make them feel as at home as possible. Garlic bread?"

"Yes please!" Annie plucked two golden, toasted slices of bread from the basket and set them on her plate. "Where is Mr. Turner?"

"Oh he'll be in shortly. He likes to sit on the porch and smoke his pipe." The screen door creaked open and then shut. "Here he comes now." Edna replied.

Annie watched her face light up as Mr. Turner entered the dining room and mumbled greetings as he took his seat at the head of the table. His dark blue shop pants were held up by black suspenders over a dirt-stained white shirt. He was a heavy set man with nearly white hair. His eye lids sagged so far over his eyes that Annie wondered how he could see.

"John, this is April. She and her husband.." She glanced at Annie.

Annie cleared her throat. "James."

"...James are staying in the guest house. They're on their honeymoon." Edna said, handing him a plate.

"Congratulations." John grumbled. "Is he going to be joining us?"

Annie swallowed her glass of wine. "I'm afraid not. James has PTSD from the war, so when he gets in one of his moods, he wants to be left alone."

"I can relate. When I came home after Vietnam I went through the same thing. It's not easy, but he'll pull through."

A knock at the screen door interrupted the conversation. Annie stiffened and narrowed her eyes when she saw Bucky staring at her through the screen. Edna stood and opened it. "You must be James. April was just talking about you. Come in! We were just getting started."

Bucky gave her a stiff smile. "Thank you." He said quietly, taking the seat next to Annie.

Annie smiled at him. He had shaved and worn his hair combed back. He wore the same black pants and shirt with a black hoodie. He'd have looked almost handsome if she hadn't been so angry with him.

Edna handed him a plate which he accepted carefully with his right hand, nodding his thanks.

"April here was just telling us that you were in the war."

Bucky shoveled spaghetti in his mouth, chewing like he'd not eaten in days. "107th infantry." He mumbled, pausing slightly as the words came out.

"We'll that's nice. It's always nice to meet a fellow soldier, isn't it John? The two of you have something in common." Edna replied.

John's bushy, white eyebrows drew together and he grunted as he chewed his food. "It is nice. Good to see our youth still cares for this country, no matter what direction it's currently headed. But, James, you said you were in the 107th? That regiment was disestablished in the early nineties."

"He meant the 108th infantry." Annie interjected, giving the side of her head a tap, reminding them of his PTSD. "Afghanistan." She said.

Bucky looked at her with narrowed eyes, chewing his food more slowly. "Yes, _April_. I don't like to talk about it." He snapped.

Annie gave them a tight lipped smile and shrugged as she sipped her wine. Bucky tipped back his glass, gulping his wine.

"I understand. When I came home, I wanted to do anything but talk about it. What brings you guys to this neck of the woods?" John asked.

Edna swatted John's arm playfully. "Dear, they're on their honeymoon, remember?"

Bucky choked on the wine, spraying himself and Annie. "Goodness! Are you alright?" Edna asked.

Annie slapped his back, harder than necessary. "Oh he's fine."

John chuckled. "It's a good wine, but it's strong. Not too good for chugging."

"He's alright." Annie said, wiping her face.

"So, how was your wedding?" Edna asked, changing the subject.

Bucky tore into a slice of bread, staring down intently at his plate. Annie fought a smile. "We actually eloped a few days ago."

Edna smiled at John, and looked at Annie. "That's very romantic, what made you choose Cyprus Lake?"

"We like to travel, and eloping seemed the natural thing to do, don't you think, sweetie?" Annie asked, looking at Bucky.

He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. "Whatever you say, princess." He bit into his bread.

Annie smiled. "He's so good to me." She gushed. He glared at her.

"How long are the two of you staying?" John asked.

Bucky and Annie glanced at one another. Bucky shrugged. "Not long."

"We're thinking of relocating here." Annie stated.

"Oh really?" Edna's eyes twinkled.

"Yeah, really?" Bucky repeated.

"Of course. This is a new chapter in our life and this looks like as good a place as any to settle down. Do you know of any places for rent?" Annie asked, weaving the web.

OoOoOo

"What the hell just happened?" Bucky demanded, closing the door.

"I have..." Annie held her hand out to steady herself as the room tried to spin. "No idea what you're talking about." She collapsed on the bed.

Bucky sat down at the small table and began to scribble in his notebook.

Annie rolled onto her stomach. "How was I supposed to know they owned a cabin?" She asked.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut. It's going to get us in trouble one day." He said quietly.

"It doesn't sound like a bad set up, Bucky."

"We are not staying." He said.

"And what's your plan? Are you going to blow up this house and take off in the middle of the night again? Are we going to keep doing that until we're caught or killed? You go ahead. Leave me here."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"Well I'm certainly not going with you! I'm tired of running. We are literally in the middle of nowhere! And this cute little couple just happens to have a cabin for rent. And they're willing to rent to us! This could be what we need to lie low! We pay them in cash so there's no way of tracing it. They said the bills would stay in their name because they don't want to go through the hassle of changing them over! It's a good deal! But as usual-you know what, forget it. I'll be fine by myself." She snapped.

"I'm not leaving you alone because without me you'll be dead! And I don't want that on my conscience!"

"As opposed to all the other stuff on your conscience? I'm not some damsel in distress that needs constant rescuing!" She shouted.

He shot her a look and she rolled her eyes. "Do not make me count how many times I've saved your ass!" He slammed his book shut and stood up. "You are a spoiled brat! I've had nothing but complaints from you since this all started. It would have just been easier to let the damn car hit you!" He yelled.

Annie blinked, the words hitting her like a slap to the face. Bucky instantly felt remorse as her eyes darkened. "I never asked for your help. Not once." She said quietly, walking into the bathroom.

"Annie-"

She slammed the door behind her and locked it.


	12. Twelve

The next few days were miserable for them both. The tension was palpable and every word spoken had a sharp edge to it. Not that anyone was actually talking.

Annie had refused to say anything more than three or four word sentences since their argument.

Bucky felt bad about what he'd said, at least the first night. He'd grown used to her constant complaining, but the silent treatment he was currently being subjected to was quickly grating on his nerves.

The day was gloomy and overcast. Annie sat in the window seat, wrapped in a quilt. A game show was on the television, creating background noise.

Bucky sat at the table, meticulously cleaning each gun and reassembling them. He laid each one out, taking a mental inventory.

Sighing, Annie stood, dropping the quilt on the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to Edna's. I'm going to kill myself if I don't get out of here."

Bucky didn't like it, but if they'd been HYDRA agents, he and Annie would have already been dead. No way he'd admit that to her. "Be careful." He said.

"Why? Wouldn't it be easier if the damn car just hit me?" She snapped as she slammed the door.

OoOoOo

Edna was just coming out of her house when Annie rounded the corner.

"April dear, how are you?"

Annie forced a smile. "Honestly? I think I'm getting cabin fever."

"Where is James?"

Annie crossed her arms and glanced down at the gravel in the driveway. "He's in one of his moods. I just needed to get out for a bit."

"Well John's upstairs napping and I was just on my way to town to do some shopping. You're more than welcome to join me. I'd love to show you around town."

Annie smiled and shook her head, briefly fearing what Bucky would say.. "Oh I don't want to impose-"

"Nonsense! I'd love the company." Edna unlocked her car and opened the door.

"Ok then." Annie said, getting in the passenger's side.

OoOoOo

The sun was setting by the time the two women pulled up to the house.

"Do you want to see if James wants to come over? I can whip up something quick." Edna asked.

Annie gathered her bags from the trunk. "Thanks Edna, but I'm going to go to bed early."

Edna smiled as they walked to the porch. "Alright. I had fun! I'll see you tomorrow. Tell James I hope he's feeling better."

Annie smiled. "I will. Have a good night." She rounded the corner of the house. She inserted her key into the door, but before she could twist the knob, the door jerked open.

Bucky grabbed her arm and pulled her in, slamming the door behind her.

"Bucky what the hell?"

"Where in the hell have you been?" He asked. Bucky's nose flared angrily as he fought to control his anger.

She jerked her arm free. "I was with Edna! She took me shopping because the thought of staying holed up in here with you for another second made me want to kill myself!" She screamed, throwing her bags on the floor. Then she burst into tears, collapsing dramatically on the bed.

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose and after a moment, sat down next to her. He didn't miss when she stiffened next to him. After a few minutes of listening to her cry, he sighed.

"Annie, I'm sorry. It's me. It's only ever been me."

When she didn't respond immediately, he stood and headed to the door. She only turned around when she heard the door close.

OoOoOo

When Bucky returned, it was well past midnight. He opened the door quietly, choosing to ignore the fact that she hadn't bothered to lock it.

He could see her on the bed, curled up with her back to him. A pang of regret surged through him as he remembered the cruel things he'd said. It caused his head to ache as he remembered the way his handlers had treated him. Spoiled brat or no, she didn't deserve to be spoken to that way. They were in it together.

He pressed his palm into his eye, trying to ease the pain and with some luck, block the memories that were trying desperately to flood his brain.

It was never full memories, only bits and pieces, like a radio station that had interference. Faces flashed behind his closed eyelids. Men, women, some children. They all wore the same expression: the shock of their eminent death.

Bucky collapsed in the chair by the fireplace as the pain intensified. Screams and cries of the victims grew louder, as if they were in the room with him.

His breaths were coming in shallow gasps as he tried to overcome the ghostly symptoms.

"Bucky..."

He jerked violently at the gentle touch of a hand on his shoulder. The sensation snapped him out of it and he looked up, peering between the gloved fingers of his metal hand.

Annie, quilt wrapped around her shoulders, looked down at him, keeping a safe distance. "Are you ok?" She noticed him shaking slightly.

He stared at her for a moment, trying to steady his mind. "I'm fine." He replied, grabbing his notebook from inside the desk drawer. He immediately began to write.

She walked to the small refrigerator by the desk and returned with a glass of amber colored liquid. "Here."

He stared at the cup in her hand. "What-"

"It's not poison. It's whiskey. When I was little and my dad had rough day, he'd pour a glass of whiskey. Said it helped him relax."

Bucky kept his eyes on her as he took the glass. "Thank you." He took a sip of the whiskey, closing his eyes as it warmed his chest. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Annie sat on the small loveseat in front of him, crossing her legs like a child. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "I really am. I know I haven't been the easiest person to deal with. And I know that you didn't have to do any of the things you've done to help me. So, I got you some stuff..." She held out a large white bag.

Bucky took the bag, unsure of what to say. "What is it?" He asked, giving her a questioning glance.

"Open it!" She said, smiling.

His brow furrowed as he reached into the bag and pulled out a burgundy long sleeved shirt. He held it up, looking it over. It wasn't bad.

"There's more. I got you one in dark blue and white. And I got you a pair of gloves...You know, so you can worry just a little less..."

He dumped the bags out on the coffee table. "Jesus Annie."

"I got you enough for at least two weeks. Your clothes were starting to stink."

Bucky wasn't aware of any foul odors, but he lifted the blue shirt up as if inspecting it and gave himself a quick sniff. She wasn't entirely wrong.

"How did you know what size to get?" He asked.

"I looked while you were in the shower." She replied. "Oh crap!" She leaned over the back of the couch and pulled a box out from under the bed. "New boots."

"Annie...this is..." He tried to find the words as he literally could not remember how to react.

"I figured if we were going to be on the run, we may as well try to blend in. Edna used to be a hair dresser and she said she'd be happy to cut your hair. John doesn't really like it. He says you look like a hippie." She looked at him. "You are pretty inconspicuous."

"I talked to John. They're going to rent the cabin to us." Bucky said.

Her mouth hung open slightly. "We're staying?"

Bucky pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded. "At least for now. I think if we keep a low profile, we can wait this thing out."

"Oh God thank you! I'm so tired of running."

"But we have to be smart. We trust no one. For all we know, everyone is an enemy." He replied.

Annie's shoulders slumped slightly. "You've really got to lighten up."

"Pretty sure I don't know how to."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"But it really could help. I might not understand some of it-"

Bucky shook his head. "You wouldn't understand any of it."

"I could if you'd tell me." She replied.

He looked at her. "Annie, let it go." He said firmly.

She held her hands up. "Ok. Sorry."

He stood. "Let's get some sleep. John's going to take us to the cabin in the morning."

OoOoOo

The cabin was nicer than Annie had expected, though it was obvious that no one had stayed in it in years.

It was high up in the woods, a mile away from the two lane road that led to town, and two miles from Edna and John's home.

John unlocked the door and pushed, but the door only opened enough for him to get his fingers through. He pushed again with no luck.

Annie nudged Bucky with her elbow. He nudged her back. "Help him." She mouthed silently.

Bucky gripped the doorknob with his right hand and gave it a push with his gloved left hand. It opened with a creak, but easily.

The living room was large with three large windows. Several large pieces of furniture were grouped in the center of the room and covered with sheets.

"Like I said, it needs a few repairs, but nothing major." John took his hat off and scratched his head. "Power is still on, just need to flip the breaker."

"What about water?" Annie asked.

"We did a few upgrades a couple of years back. The wood stove heats up most of the cabin but both of the rooms have a fireplace. Nothing fancy. The shade from the trees and the mountains on either side funnel in the breeze in the summer enough that we didn't put in any a/c. Just open the windows and turn on the fans." John put his ball cap back on and he and Bucky began to talk.

Edna led Annie to the kitchen. "We renovated the kitchen too!" She whispered excitedly. The stove was gas with four large grates over each burner. There was a large island with the pots and pans hanging from a rack on the ceiling. The sink was copper with an arched window that looked out into the backyard.

Annie smiled. "It's very quaint."

"We wanted to keep the rustic feel, but modern." Edna replied.

"She gets sucked into those do it yourself shows on tv!" John called from the living room.

"And I did it all myself too!" She snapped. "He's just doesn't want to admit that I have an eye for design."

"Thank you for this, Edna."

"Oh sweetheart don't mention it. I'm just glad someone appreciates my hard work." She shouted the last sentence over her shoulder. The lights overhead flickered on, showering them in light.

Bucky and John entered the kitchen. "Lights work." Bucky said, stopping next to Annie.

"Well, here are the keys. Rent's due the first of the month. We'll call you when the bills are due." John replied, handing two sets of keys to Annie.

Edna swatted John's arm. "Fine, fine. I'll be right back." John shuffled out to his truck, and returned shortly with a large box. Several trips later, there were four large boxes on the island.

Edna smiled. "We got you both some stuff. It's basic stuff. Cleaning supplies. Groceries. Toiletries."

"Edna, you didn't have to do that." Annie said, touched by their kindness.

"Consider it a wedding present! We're glad you're here." She enveloped Annie into a hig, rubbing her back. "Call us if you need anything."

"Alright Edna, we're just a few miles down the road. We're going to be late." John said.

Edna shot him a look before smiling again. "Call us." She repeated as John led her to the door.

Annie waved. "Thanks again guys!" She looked at Bucky once they'd left. "This is nice."

"I'll be back." He said.

"Where are you going?"

"To get our stuff. We're not far from where we left it."

"Aren't you going to help me clean?" She asked.

He pulled the door open. "A clean house isn't going to stop an intruder." He replied. "Lock this door behind me and don't go anywhere until I've set up a perimeter."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a weak army salute. "Whatever you say boss."

OoOoOo

Annie wasted no time in cleaning. Once Bucky had left and she'd locked the door, she found her small speaker and iPod in her purse. Neither had been damaged save for a few scuffs and scratches.

Bucky walked in several hours later to loud music coming from the kitchen. Walking around, he didn't see Annie. He entered the first bedroom. It had been cleaned almost meticulously. The oak dresser had been dusted and it's large mirror cleaned of all smudges. What few toiletries she had were arranged neatly on its top.

The bed was a queen sized with an intricately carved wooden headboard. The sheets and pillowcases had been stripped.

He went down the hallway towards what he assumed was his room and stopped. The room had two large windows that faced the mountain. The bed was a large king size with a white and black striped comforter that looked like it was incredibly soft. The headboard was metal with vines twisting and turning throughout. A large mirror hung just over a dark mahogany dresser.

He walked down to the bathroom and stopped, leaning against the doorway. Annie was on her hands and knees furiously scrubbing the porcelain bathtub, singing along with the music as she did so.

"I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart

But your blade it might be too sharp

I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard-" she sang.

Her hair was pulled up high on her head, small wisps coming loose as she cleaned. Her shirt sleeves were rolled up to her shoulders.

He felt the corner of his mouth twitch upward in a bemused smirk. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Annie turned quickly with a yelp. "Jeez Bucky! You scared me to death!" She stood up, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "Everything ok? It took you long enough."

"Everything's fine." He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "Didn't know you could sing."

She rolled her eyes as she slipped past him. "I told you I was classically trained."

"I thought that was just with the violin." He replied.

She turned the music off. "And the cello, ballet, and singing." She leaned against the small kitchen table.

"House looks good." Bucky said.

She smiled. "Thanks. But I've still got a long way to go. I have everything but the living room done."

"I must admit, I'm impressed."

She rested her hands on her hips and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Amazing what you will do when you're a wanted fugitive with nowhere to go. I'm going to make some lunch."

OoOoOo

 _A week later..._.

"Absolutely not! It's too risky." Bucky said.

Annie stood in the kitchen, looking into the nearly bare refrigerator. "We don't have anything to eat, Bucky! Look for yourself."

"Ask Edna to go."

Annie scoffed. "I'm not asking a seventy eight year old woman to go grocery shopping for us! You don't think that will raise a few eyebrows?"

"Then I suggest you start a vegetable garden." He walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Annie screamed in frustration, slamming the refrigerator door.

OoOoOo

Later that afternoon, Annie sat at the kitchen table, munching on some saltine crackers as she watched some stupid talk show about who was the father of some promiscuous woman's child.

"Unbelievable..." Annie said to herself. She was about to change the channel when the back door burst open.

She screamed, nearly tumbling out of her chair as Bucky pushed through the door with a dead dear around his shoulders. He dropped it on the kitchen island.

"BUCKY WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" She cried, covering her nose with her shirt.

"It's dinner. For the next week if you cut it properly."

"Are you insane?!"

"No, I'm solving our problem."

"What am I supposed to do with that?" She asked.

"Slice it and freeze it." She stared at him with a mix of disgust and horror. He sighed. "Look princess, I've done all the hard work for you." He lifted open the rib flap, showing an empty cavity.

She gagged, pressing her hands to her mouth. "Please don't do that again."

He opened the flap once more. "There's nothing in here, it's cleaned out." He rolled his eyes as Annie ran down the hallway, slamming the bathroom door shut.

OoOoOo

Three months after they'd arrived Annie was out in the back yard, hanging clothes on the clothesline when Bucky came around the corner. He walked to the small lounge chair and sat down.

Annie peeked over a sheet she'd just hung. "Did you get any sleep?"

"I got enough." He'd been scouring the perimeter of the property day and night for any signs of trouble.

"That makes one of us." She mumbled. "Were you out all night?"

"Most of it." When he wasn't securing the property, he was scanning the news for any signs that the government or hydra were on to them.

"I made breakfast. It's on the stove, if you want some." She replied, pinning a shirt on the line.

"I'm going to go take a shower." He said.

Not having anything else to really talk about, she continued hanging the clothes. "Edna and John want us to come over for dinner tonight."

She came to the other side of the clothesline and stopped. Bucky sat in the chair with his eyes closed, his head tilted back slightly as he snored quietly.

Once she'd finished hanging the clothes, she walked over to him and shook him gently. "Bucky..."

His mouth closed and he opened his right eye slightly. Annie smiled and nodded towards the house. "Why don't you go inside to sleep? I just put clean sheets on the bed."

"Yea." He replied, standing up. "Thanks." He opened the back door leading into the kitchen. She followed him with the basket and watched as he grabbed a handful of bacon, munching on it as he trudged to his room.

Annie quietly snuck into his room to put away his clothes. He had collapsed on his stomach haphazardly, snoring quietly into the pillows he'd bunched under his arms. She closed the drawers and shut the door quietly.

OoOoOo

Sometime that night, Bucky woke with a start. He glanced at the clock on the wall and cursed. He'd slept all day. The sky was dark and he could see the sliver of the moon high above.

Pushing himself off the bed, he stretched and stepped out into the hall. It was almost midnight and the house was nearly silent save for the barely audible sniffling coming from Annie's room.

The door was cracked slightly, so he peered in silently. She sat with her her back against the headboard, clutching a pillow to her chest. The lamp on the bedside table illuminated the tears that trailed her cheeks.

Resisting the urge to comfort her, he stepped away quickly, making a beeline for the back door. Once outside, he took a deep breath and began his nightly rounds.

OoOoOo

Bucky walked into the kitchen after his shower with the towel hanging around his neck.

Annie sat with her back to him on the freshly cleaned couch. Some black and white movie was on t.v.

He looked in the oven for the source of the smell. It was lasagne. Immediately his stomach was growling. The cheese was lightly browned and the sauce bubbled angrily around the edges.

"Should I take this out?" He asked. She said nothing. "Annie?"

He walked over to her and paused. She was curled up on the couch asleep. He leaned down to nudge her but the movie caught his eye.

 _"Come on Bucky! It's supposed to be really romantic!" The red head said, tugging on his arm._

 _"Sure thing doll. Whatever you want." Bucky smiled and looked back at the small guy beside him, rolling his eyes. "She wants what she wants, what can I say?"_

 _"And you'll give in every time, Buck." The guy smiled. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's ok. I'm going to walk the boardwalk. I'll catch ya later."_

 _"Probably shouldn't wait up." Bucky said with a lopsided grin, allowing himself to be pulled into the theatre._

"Bucky?" He felt a pair of hands on his arm. He shook his head, blinking rapidly. Annie looked up at him. "Are you ok?" She fought to keep her eyes from running over his bare chest.

"Yeah I'm...fine." He replied, staring at the movie.

"Oh God! The food!" She cried, scrambling to get up. He watched as she scurried into the kitchen and pulled the dish out of the oven. She set it down quickly with a curse, shaking her hand.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked. He was still watching the movie. "Did you remember something?"

He turned to her. "What?"

She placed a large slice of lasagne on two plates. "You get this far away look in your eyes when you remember something."

He said nothing, watching as she licked some sauce off her thumb and carried the plates to the table, setting them down.

She smoothed her hair out and smiled. "Hope you're hungry...I called Edna and rescheduled dinner to next week."

Suddenly he was unsure of what to do. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a hot meal, much less one that someone had cooked for him.

Annie's smile faded. "Is something wrong?"

He blinked, realizing he'd been staring at her. "No sorry. I can't remember the last time anyone cooked for me."

"Well I hope you like lasagne."

OoOoOo

 _The nighttime air was frigid, but it was nothing he wasn't used to._

 _He watched through night vision binoculars from his perch atop the roof as the large metal gate opened, allowing the black stretch BMW pass, making its way up the winding driveway._

 _"Target approaching, 340 meters." The voice in his earpiece stated in Russian._

 _He secured his mask and slid quietly from the roof, landing cat-like on the balcony of the third floor bedroom. Just as he suspected, the balcony doors were unlocked. He slipped in quietly, his footsteps silent as he crossed the wooden floor. "In position." He said quietly in Russian._

 _He heard the click of a door opening and then closing. A woman's laughter echoed throughout the halls. He took his place in the shadows of a tall bookcase beside the entrance of the bedroom, becoming one with the shadows._

 _High heels and dress shoes clicked loudly on the marble staircase leading to the upper levels._

 _"Darling, you really should! I think it would be better for your health." The woman said._

 _"Yes yes of course. I'll see to it first thing tomorrow, Cecilia." The man entered the room and began to undo his bowtie. "Did you see who Charles Cavendish brought with him tonight?"_

 _The shadow pulled out a blade from the holster attached to his leg. Flipping it silently between his fingers, he snuck up behind the man. He pulled his head back and before he could cry out, slid the blade deeply across his throat, severing the windpipe. The man crumpled to the floor, twitching, trying desperately to hold pressure to his wounds. He let out a gurgling sigh before moving no more. The shadow returned to his hiding spot._

 _"I did! Maria DeLacour. Quite the scandal, wouldn't you agree?" Cecilia replied, entering the room. "Henry?"_

 _He heard the click of a switch and the room was instantly flooded in light._

 _"Henry?!" The woman shrieked._

 _He watched as she collapsed to the floor beside her dead husband. "HENRY!" She sobbed, gathering him into her arms. His blood soaked her white evening gown._

 _He stepped out of the shadows once more, towering over the woman. She turned around with a scream as he plunged the knife into her back. She scrambled away, screaming as she did so. He caught her by the chin and cut her throat effortlessly, easing her down to the ground next to her husband._

 _It was as he cleaned the blade on his way to the balcony that he caught the rounded curve of the woman's pregnant belly._

 _"Target neutralized." He said into the com._

Annie woke to the sounds of groaning. She opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling as she tried to adjust her vision. She blinked several times, believing it to be a dream. She closed her eyes again, trying to fall asleep again when she heard a yell followed by a metallic clang.

She sat up quickly, her heart pounding against her ribs as she jumped out of bed. Opening the door a crack, she peeked out into the hall. "Bucky?"

She heard the groaning again and cautiously made her way to Bucky's room. The door was open slightly and she paused before looking in. "Bucky?"

She could hear the rustling of the sheets as he tossed and turned. She entered cautiously, pausing at his side when he flipped over, facing the ceiling.

His eyes were closed, brows furrowed and he was muttering in what she could only assume was Russian. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead.

"Нет! Не девочка!" He yelled, fighting off an unseen opponent.

"Bucky!" Annie placed her hands on his face gently. "Bucky wake up!" She demanded.

He threw his right arm back and would have hit her, but she dodged the strike and threw her entire weight on it. "Bucky wake up!"

He opened his eyes and looked at her, blinking away the haze. His eyes were damp with tears. "Annie?" His voice was thick with sleep. He exhaled through his nose and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "Why are you sitting on my arm?"

She rolled off of his arm, settling on the edge of the mattress with one leg folded under the other. "You were having a nightmare."

He was silent as he stared up at the ceiling fan as it cast slowly spinning shadows across the ceiling. A few moments passed.

"Wanna talk about it-"

"Nope." He wouldn't look at her.

She watched his Adam's apple move as he swallowed. His chest rose up and down with each breath. She looked away when she realized he had no shirt on.

"What time is it?" He asked quietly.

"Sometime after three a.m." she replied, standing. "I'm...going to go back to sleep." She slid off the bed and shuffled sleepily towards the door.

"Annie..."

She turned, pulling the door open. "Hm?"

He turned his head slightly to look at her. "Thank you."


	13. Thirteen

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay! As always, comments are life. Enjoy!**

Annie sat out in the back yard reading an old romance novel she'd found in a box in the basement but was quickly growing bored. With a sigh, she laid the book down and stood, looking around for something to occupy her time with.

Walking around the edge of the yard, she found a trail in the brush, leading down into the valley behind the cabin.

She followed the trail down until she came to a large pond. A large weeping willow grew along the bank, it's wispy branches trailing in the water. It was like a tiny paradise.

Annie walked out onto the small dock and stared out at the water. Moss and ferns grew everywhere along the bank.

"What are you doing out here?"

Annie spun around with a shriek, stumbling back. Her ankle rolled and she tumbled into the pond.

She came up to the surface with a gasp looking around wildly. "Bucky! You scared the shit out of me!" She cried.

He stood on the dock with his arms crossed, smiling down at her. "Sorry princess, couldn't resist." He knelt down and held his hand out to her.

"This water is freezing!" Glaring at him, she took his hand and yanked him into the water. He came up gracefully, not surprised in the least.

"The cold doesn't bother me. Are you satisfied?" He asked.

"For now." She snapped.

He hauled himself up on the dock and sat down. "C'mon." He said, offering her his hand once more.

She grabbed his metal hand and he lifted her with ease onto the dock. She sat down next to him, wringing her hair out.

"I didn't even know you were out here." She said.

"It's what I'm good at." He replied.

"How are you not freezing?" She asked, pulling her knees to her chest.

He smirked. "I told you. The cold doesn't bother me."

"Why not?"

"They kept me in Siberia." He said. "Cryo freeze."

Annie picked a clover, twirling it between her thumb and forefinger. "Is that what they did to you?"

Bucky stared out at the water. "Only when they didn't need me."

"Did it hurt?"

He glanced at her. "Which part?"

"All of it."

"The cryo freeze only hurt the first or second time."

"And your arm?"

He watched the cat tails sway in the breeze. He could hear the voices in his head and closed his eyes.

"Bucky NO!"

"You are to be the new fist of HYDRA..."

He exhaled through his nose. "They found me in the mountains. I don't remember what happened...but I remember the pain. They gave me this." He said, clenching his metal fist. He could hear his own screams echoing in his head.

"Why did they freeze you?"

"Easier to keep control. And it significantly slowed the aging process. If what was in that museum was actually true, I'm about a hundred years old."

"I'm sorry..." She said.

"Sorry that I'm old enough to be your great grandfather?" He cast her a sideways smile.

She smiled. "No, for all the crap you had to go through."

He shook his head, shrugging. "It's not your fault."

"Have you thought about reaching out to Steve?"

"Nope."

Annie scoffed. "Bucky, he's a good guy. He could help us. You read that stuff in the museum. You two have a history that goes all the way back to the second world war." Annie decided to leave out the fact that she'd only met Steve Rogers two or three times.

"He could be the enemy. They could be waiting for me to reach out and then before you know it, I'm back to being hydra's puppet. I'm not willing to risk it." He replied.

"You don't know that-"

"You're right I don't know that! I don't know anything except what they did to me and what happened last month. Everything else is dark. No picture. All I get are little pieces and by the time I realize what they are, they're gone. I don't know him like you do, Annie. I'm sorry. The only person I trust right now, is you."

"But you pulled him out of the water-"

"I didn't want to kill him in front of you." He snapped.

She decided to change the subject. "How long were you working for my father?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know. Before you were born." He crossed his arms.

"Do you even know when I was born?"

"August fourth 1992." He replied.

"How-"

He looked at her, almost pleading. "Come on Annie. I was trained to remember what they wanted me to, and forced to forget what they didn't."

Annie traced her bottom lip with the clover, watching as the willow branches trailed in the water. "How long were you watching me?"

He looked at her. "What?"

"How long were you watching me?" She repeated.

He scratched his chin. "Several months." He glanced at her again. "I never-"

"Never what?"

He cleared his throat. "Saw you exposed or anything."

"You mean naked?" She smirked.

He coughed and stood. "Yea."

"Why?"

He looked at her again, eyes slightly widened. "Why didn't I see you naked?"

"God! No! That's not what I meant." She laughed, blushing slightly. "Why were you watching me?"

"Because he told me to." He helped her to her feet.

"You mean my dad?"

"Yeah. Let's get back to the cabin."

OoOoOo

Later that afternoon, Annie sat on the couch watching the news as Bucky sat at the kitchen table, eating a sandwich.

A knock at the door had him reaching for the gun he kept hidden under the table.

"Bucky!" She whispered.

He quickly crossed the room to the door and peered through the window. His head fell back and he looked at the ceiling, putting the gun in the waistband of his jeans. "It's Edna."

He was about to open the door when Annie jumped up, pushing him away. "Your arm!" She whispered loudly.

He glanced down and looked back up quickly. He'd forgotten he was wearing a white tank top. Annie pushed him away again and he disappeared down the hallway.

She opened the door with a smile. "Hi Edna!"

Edna smiled and held up her basket of hair tools. "Sorry I'm late, John had another doctor's appointment that took longer than expected." She stepped inside.

"Oh no Edna, you're doing us a favor. Thanks so much. We just can't go out when he's in a mood." Annie replied, closing the door.

Both women turned when they heard footsteps. Bucky, now wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black glove on his left hand, smiled sheepishly. "Hi Edna."

"James, how are you dear? Ready to get started?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"Let's go out back. That way we don't make a mess in the house." Bucky glanced at Annie.

"I'm going to get the kitchen cleaned up, you two go ahead." She said, grabbing a dish towel.

Edna had Bucky sit in the patio chair and draped an old sheet around him. "Looks like it's been a while since your last hair cut."

"You could say that." He replied.

She sprayed his hair with water and began to comb through it. "How are you doing, James? With your ptsd?"

Bucky was hesitant to respond, still not entirely trusting of the old woman. "I get by."

"Have you thought about getting help?" She began to clip away with the scissors.

He shook his head, receiving a thump with a comb. "Don't move your head unless you want to lose an ear or go bald." Edna snapped.

Bucky exhaled through his nose. "I don't need any help."

Edna scoffed. "That's what John said. Everyone needs help at some point. And there's no shame in asking for it. You're not superman. When John came home, he refused to talk about it and it nearly destroyed our marriage. I don't want to see that happen to you two." She continued cutting. "Look there."

Edna pointed to the kitchen window with her comb. Bucky watched as Annie washed the dishes, staring down intently. Her hair was pulled halfway up, held in place by a small clip. Her bangs were pushed to one side but still managed to fall in her eyes. "That girl in there loves you. She worries about you. And she's doing whatever she can to make sure you're happy. Don't let your stubbornness ruin your chance at happiness."

Bucky looked away the second Annie looked up. "Yes ma'am."

"All done!" She pulled the sheet off and brushed a few strands off his neck. "You have some thick hair."

He stood before she could brush off his left shoulder, afraid she'd hit his arm. "Thanks for the haircut."

She smiled up at him as she discarded the clippings. "Anytime dear. Remember what we discussed."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I will. Can I ask you for a favor?"

OoOoOo

Annie looked up from the book she was reading and smiled as Edna and Bucky walked in. "Oh my gosh, it looks great!"

Bucky gave her a tight lipped smile and shoved his hands in his pockets. His freshly cut hair was combed back, a few stray strands falling forward.

"Edna it looks amazing!" Annie said, standing up.

Edna smiled. "It better look amazing or all those years I spent as a hair dresser were wasted."

"It looks great, Edna. Thanks." Bucky said, looking in the mirror.

"Think nothing of it. I'm making a pot of stew for dinner tomorrow. John wanted me to ask if you wanted to come over and join us."

Annie and Bucky looked at one another. Bucky shrugged. "What time should we be there?"

Edna smiled, opening the front door. "We'll see you around seven."

OoOoOo

The sun was still shining when Annie and Bucky arrived at Edna and John's home. The walk had been pleasant enough, though Annie had done most of the talking. Bucky had spent the entire walk scanning their surroundings for any suspicious activity.

Edna opened the door with a smile, draping the dish rag over her shoulder. "Glad you could make it!" She gave Annie a hug. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour. April, you can help me finish. James, I'm under direct orders to send you to the garage with these." She handed him two frosty beers.

He nodded his head. "Yes ma'am." He winked at Annie before retreating to the garage.

Annie closed the screen door and walked into the kitchen. "It smells amazing, Edna. What can I help you do?"

"I need the vegetables cut for the salad." She tossed her a white and yellow polka dot apron.

OoOoOo

Bucky entered the dimly lit garage. John was sitting on the ground scratching his head. He looked up when Bucky's elbow hit a set of chains hanging from the ceiling.

"James! Good to see you!" The old man smiled.

Bucky smiled and handed him a beer. "Nice bike." He twisted the cap off and took a swig of his own beer.

"Eh, nice on a good day. 1955 Road Rocket." John replied. "Having some trouble with the transmission slipping out of gear."

Bucky nodded, taking another gulp of his drink. "Which gear?"

"First. Or was it the second? Hell, it's been so long since I've ridden it that I can't remember. You any good with bikes?"

Bucky shrugged. "I've had some experience with European models."

James smiled and tossed him the keys. Bucky caught them without difficulty and looked at him with a raised brow.

"Take her for a quick spin."

"Uh wouldn't you rather-"

John laughed. "I can barely see to drive the scooter at the grocery store. Edna would have my ass if I tried to. You've got youth on your side. Take it for a run around the property. Then you can tell me which gear it's slipping on."

Bucky's lips turned up slightly at the corners. "Alright."

OoOoOo

"So how's everything going up at the cabin?" Edna asked, sprinkling some spice into the stew.

Annie stood at the table, slicing carrots. "It's good. Just trying to find a routine."

"Are you getting plenty of rest?"

"I am, but I don't think he is. He stays up all night." She dumped the carrots in the bowl and began chopping the cucumbers.

"Doing what?" Edna pulled the plates from the cabinet.

"Honestly I don't know. He goes out a lot."

"He goes out?"

Annie smiled at the disbelief in her voice. "Not out out. He keeps to the property. Says he's keeping watch."

"Ah. I see. Reliving his war days. It's a hard habit for them to break. John went through the same thing."

Annie sighed. "Then he falls asleep at random times during the day. It's almost like I'm living alone."

"Oh sweetie, it will right itself eventually. It took a while but-" her sentence was cut off by the loud sound of an engine rumbling to life. "What in the world!"

Edna and Annie rushed to the screen door. They watched as Bucky rode towards the road on the motorcycle.

"Well, looks like someone has a shared interest. John's been looking for someone to help him with that heap for years."

Annie watched with a flutter in her chest as Bucky rode expertly up the road and back again several times. "I never knew he could ride." She said quietly, though she didn't know why she was surprised.

OoOoOo

Bucky rode the motorcycle back into the shop. His adrenaline was pumping.

"You ride like a pro James!" John exclaimed, handing him his beer.

Bucky gave him a slight smile before taking a drink. "You were right. The transmission's slipping out of gear mainly between first and second." He and John knelt next to the bike.

"Well Damn." John said, lighting a cigarette.

"We should check the clutch cables, see if the tension is correct."

John smiled at him. "Seems like you know your stuff."

Bucky was about to respond but was cut off by Edna calling for them.

John sighed. "After dinner then."

OoOoOo

Dinner was spent mainly with John and Bucky trying to figure out the issues with the motorcycle. Edna and Annie chimed in sporadically.

Annie stirred her stew absently, listening to the two men carry on. It was the first time she'd seen Bucky so animated about something that wasn't a gun. She found herself smiling slightly as she sipped the stew.

"So have the two of you thought about having children?" Edna asked casually.

Annie spit some of the stew out and Bucky froze mid bite. They met each other's gaze from across the table.

His lip twitched with the threat of a smile as Annie's cheeks flushed a shade of pink he'd never seen.

"Good God Edna!" John said, setting his glass of tea down.

"What? It's a perfectly reasonable question." Edna replied.

"Um..Well we..." Annie struggled to find an appropriate response.

"April doesn't think I'm ready for that yet." Bucky replied, nudging her foot with his own.

Annie cleared her throat and wiped her mouth. "I really think he...um...has a lot of psychological and emotional issues that he needs to work out before we even consider the thought of...of a..." She struggled, nudging him back.

"A baby." Bucky finished.

There was an awkward silence and they all suddenly became very interested in the food. Dinner was consumed very quickly from that point. When it was done, they sat around making small talk once more.

Annie watched a silent conversation occur between Edna and John. She glanced at Bucky to find him staring at her and gave him a small smile.

Edna stood abruptly. "Oh I almost forgot!" She hurried down the hallway.

Bucky chuckled and John shook his head slowly.

Annie stood, gathering the dishes. "You boys finished?" Bucky and John nodded, handing their plates over. Annie walked into the kitchen, placing the dishes in the sink carefully.

When she returned, a large box sat on the table. Bucky sat back in his chair, arm draped across the back of the vacant chair beside him.

"What's this?" She asked.

Edna was beaming, resting her hands on John's shoulders. "It's for you! Open it!"

Annie's brow furrowed as she pulled the twine free. "For me? Why?"

"Just open it." Bucky replied.

She bit her bottom lip as she lifted the lid. She gasped once she saw the familiar hard case. "Oh...my.." She looked up quickly, tears filling her eyes. "Was this you?"

Bucky nodded, watching as she pulled the violin out of its protective case. "An early birthday present."

Annie ran her fingers lightly down the shiny finger board, plucking the strings gently. She looked up at him again. "It's beautiful Bu-James. Thank you."

"James asked me to pick it up for you from the music shop down town, he said that you're a lovely musician." Edna said.

Annie smiled. "It's the one constant thing in my life..." She picked up the violin and bow and played a few chords, tuning it as she went along. Then she began to slowly play 'Nearer My God to Thee'.

Bucky watched as her eyes closed and her fingers began to glide over the strings. She worked the bow with grace, pushing and pulling. Tears glistened on her long eyelashes.

He felt an odd sense of calm as he watched her. When the song was over, she opened her eyes, meeting his gaze once more.

Edna and John clapped. "April that was just lovely!" Edna gushed, giving her a hug.

John leaned over to Bucky. "Your gal is talented."

Bucky watched her talking to Edna. "Yes she is." He replied quietly, never taking his eyes off her.

OoOoOo

"Goodnight you two!" Edna said.

"Goodnight! Thank you so much for dinner!" Annie said, flashing a shy smile at Bucky as he held open the door for her.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home?" John asked.

"Oh we're fine! Don't worry about us!" Annie replied.

The older couple bid their farewells to them and Bucky closed the door gently.

It was well past dark by the time they set out in the direction of their cabin, walking in silence for a bit, Bucky carrying the violin.

"Thank you...for the present." She said quietly.

The crickets chirped loudly as they passed through the woods to the cabin. She glanced at him, thinking he hadn't heard her, but he was staring right at her.

"I didn't know how good you were."

She chuckled, shoving her hands in her pockets. "You spied on me for how long?"

His lips twitched upwards into a shy smile. "I mean, I knew you were good, but that was kinda breathtaking." It was true, he thought. Watching her play the violin made him feel like he shouldn't have been watching, almost as if he were watching her get dressed. The way she played was...intimate. "It was beautiful."

She felt her cheeks flush scarlet, not knowing what to say. "Aww shucks Bucky." She replied, playfully kicking at the tall grass as they walked. "Looks like you have some talent yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you on the motorcycle." He looked down and smiled slightly. "You were good." She said.

"I was just helping John figure out what was wrong with it." He said.

"Well did you?"

He looked over at her. "Did I what?"

"Figure it out?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back. "Uh yeah, actually. Something to do with the transmission. I told him I'd come by in a few days." He shrugged. "See if we can't get it running right."

"I think that's a great idea. It'll give you something to do aside from lurking."

He helped her up the steep gravel driveway. "I don't lurk."

"Oh you lurk. You just don't realize you're doing it." She said entering the cabin with him.

He handed her the violin once the door was locked. Annie closed her eyes as she yawned shamelessly, following him down the hallway.

He took his jacket off. "You should get some sleep. I'm going to do a check of the perimeter."

"You mean lurk." She set her violin on the dresser.

He walked into his room. "One day you'll be grateful for my lurking." He replied, tucking a gun into the waistband of his jeans.

She leaned against the door frame to her room, watching him. His hair was slicked back and his face was covered in stubble. He stepped out of his room and began to walk towards the living room.

"Hey-" she reached out and touched his arm. He looked down at her hand, then back at her. She froze for a moment, suddenly nervous. With a small sigh, she stood up on her tip toes and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

He moved his face towards her almost involuntarily but she stepped back. He noticed how she wrung the bottom of her shirt nervously. "Thank you for tonight."

He pressed his lips together and nodded. "You're welcome doll."

OoOoOo

Bucky walked his normal route around the property, taking care to walk in a way that would prevent a trail from forming. He checked every direction for any sense of danger.

It had been almost four months since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. and everyday that passed gave Bucky a glimmer of hope that they weren't going to be found. But reality always trumped hope and he couldn't be too careful. He wasn't even sure what they were going to do long term.

He carefully checked the meticulously placed makeshift alarms attached to various trees around the property. Several traps had been dug and covered. He checked them to be sure no animals had had the misfortune of falling victim to curiosity.

Once everything had been checked, he climbed up into the large Sycamore tree that overlooked the backyard and scanned the premises with his binoculars. The tree gave him a direct view of the cabin-and Annie's room.

She was in her bed, he could only assume, sleeping. He lowered the binoculars and made himself comfortable. This was his seat every night until the morning.

OoOoOo

Annie woke the next morning to knocking at her door. She groaned and stepped out of bed, pulling the door open with a yank.

"Wha-"

"Get dressed and meet me in the backyard in ten minutes." Bucky said, walking back to the kitchen.

OoOoOo

She stepped outside, shielding her eyes from the bright morning sun. Bucky appeared from the trail leading to the pond.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Then why did you pull me out of bed so early?"

"I'm going to teach you how to properly defend yourself."

She looked at him with a quirked brow. "Did something happen?"

"No, but I don't want to risk it. If I'm not around-"

"Why wouldn't you be around?"

He sighed. "Would you just listen to me?"

She crossed her arms. "Fine. Sorry."

He proceeded to explain to her the easiest ways to escape the cabin. "In case you ever have to escape."

"Why would I need to? Have you seen something?" She asked, alarmed.

"No, calm down. It's just a precaution." Bucky replied, stepping behind her. "Now, do everything I say." His breath was hot on her skin, tickling her neck and sending a shiver down her spine.

OoOoOo

Annie yelped as she was thrown to the ground, his arm wrapped around her throat.

"I just killed you, again." Bucky said.

With an frustrated cry, Annie pushed herself up. "This is ridiculous, Bucky!"

"You think that now, but when the time comes to run, you'll be glad that I've taught you this."

"Do you hear yourself?" She asked. He was about to answer when she held her hand up. "Hypothetical question. You sound crazy. When the time comes to run? Don't you mean if?"

Bucky sighed and rubbed his face. "Annie, you don't know these people like I do. It might seem like they've given up, but they never do."

"Then why bother with all of this if they're just going to find us? Why bother hiding?" She asked, looking down at the blindfold.

"Because I want to give you a fighting chance." He replied, looking up at her from his perch on a large boulder. His hair fell slightly in his eyes. He wore a pair of gray running shorts and a white long sleeved shirt.

She squeezed her eyes shut and lifted her head up to the sky. "I can't think straight. The heat is getting to me."

"Well," he stood up. "Let's go cool off."

She followed him down the trail to the pond, stopping short when he pulled his shirt off. His shorts were halfway off before she realized she was staring. She quickly turned her back to him. "What are you doing?"

Standing only in his black briefs, he tossed his clothes onto the dock. "Cooling off." He replied, before plunging head first into the water.

Annie turned and watched the ripples his body made as he swam.

His head popped up, breaking the surface. "What are you waiting for?"

Annie looked down at her black tank top and white shorts. "I don't have on a bathing suit." She said, feeling suddenly foolish.

"So? Swim in your underwear. Who cares?"

"I can't do that!" She exclaimed, her face growing warm.

"Why not?" He floated on his back.

She cracked a smile. "I don't think I've ever seen you so...relaxed." She said, slipping her shoes off. Her legs were covered in slowly forming bruises from Bucky's lessons.

"Trust me, I'm not as relaxed as you think." He said, watching her wade into the water.

She sunk down into the water up to her chin. "I wish you would relax. It can't be good for you."

"Neither would turning a blind eye to the danger that you and I both know is out there."

"It's paranoia."

"I'm not paranoid, I'm prepared." He replied, splashing her face.

OoOoOo

Later that night, Bucky sat on the couch watching an old black and white movie while Annie sat on the floor tuning her violin.

Her hair was pulled into a messy knot on top of her head. She wore a peach colored sweatshirt that hung off one shoulder, exposing the teal strap of her tank top and a pair of white sweat shorts.

"How much longer are you going to tinker with that thing?" He asked.

She held up the finger board, eyeing it carefully. "I don't know, how long do you tinker with your little guns?"

He crossed his arms over his chest as a group of gangsters in the movie broke out into a gunfight. "They're not little." He mumbled, sinking down into the couch.

She strummed a string, not quite satisfied with the sound.

Bucky sighed. "Annie c'mon-"

She stood. "Alright! Jeez Bucky." She retreated back to the bedroom with the violin.

OoOoOo

Some time later, she sat on the edge of her bed, finally through with the tuning. It was close to midnight. She stretched and yawned, setting the violin down on the bedside table. She'd heard Bucky shuffle off to his room earlier and could only assume he was asleep. She removed the sweatshirt and shorts, turned off the lamp and burrowed under her comforter.

Falling asleep was easier than she had anticipated. The random training that Bucky had subjected her to had been exhausting both mentally and physically. Given time, she'd be able to decently defend herself. If she didn't die in the process.

She was just drifting into subconsciousness when she thought she heard a groan. Her eyes opened into narrow slits, listening for the noise. When it didn't happen again, she allowed her eyes to close.

OoOoOo

He watched the wind blow Annie's long hair around her face. She wore a long sleeved emerald shirt with light blue jeans and brown boots that stopped just below her knees.

"You're beautiful." He said.

She smiled with a blush as she tucked her hair behind her ear. All around them, leaves tumbled from the trees in the sky. He watched her as she held up her hands, trying to catch the leaves.

"Is this what you want?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

He smiled. "It's all I've ever wanted." He stood from the boulder he had been perched on. He reached out to touch her but froze, metal hand suspended in the air. A tall shadow appeared behind her.

She turned to look at him. "What?" There was a glint of something metal. Annie screamed as the shadow wrapped it's arm around her neck.

"No! Let her go!" Bucky cried. He tried to run to her but found he was frozen in place. He watched as she clawed at the assailant's arm. His metal arm. To his horror, he found himself staring at himself, wielding a knife.

"Нет! Не девочка!" Bucky cried. He watched helplessly as his reflection plunged the blade into Annie's chest.

OoOoOo

"Нет!"

Annie's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. Her heart hammered against her ribcage as she tried to calm herself. Realizing it was Bucky having another nightmare, she sighed and got out of bed.

"Нет! Не девочка!" His voice was raw and full of such pain that it made her run into his room. She pushed the door open.

"Bucky wake up!" She cried, shaking him.

He tossed and turned before suddenly sitting up. He stared at the wall, unblinking. "Что я здесь делаю?"

Annie watched his sweat covered chest rising with each breath. His eyes were blank as he got off the bed.

"Bucky?" She placed a hand on his metallic arm.

He flinched at the unexpected touch, jerking away. "Кто ты?"

"I don't-I can't understand you Bucky. Snap out of it!" She cried. He struck her across the face, knocking her back. The blow made her head spin and she struggled to keep her balance. She could taste blood.

"На кого ты работаешь?!" He cried, grabbing both her wrists in his hands.

"Bucky let me go!" She shrieked, twisting to try to free herself. His grip tightened as he glared at her.

"Кто вас послал ?" He yelled, slammed her against the wall.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" She screamed. He was twisting her wrists back at an increasingly painful angle. With a cry of pain and last ditch effort to free herself, she brought her knee up into his groin with as much force as she could muster.

The move worked as he quickly released her wrists and fell backwards onto the wooden floor, holding his wounded man parts and gasping for air. She punched him in the jaw, knocking him down.

Annie slid to the floor, dragging herself as far from him as she could. The dresser blocked her exit. She turned quickly to see him pushing himself up on his knees, a look of anguish on his face as his eyes found her own.

"Oh God..." His voice was scratchy. "What did I do?" He asked, seeing the silhouette of a bruise forming on her cheek. He reached out to turn her face, but stopped when she flinched away.

Annie pulled her knees to her chest. Her head was pounding and she felt like she would throw up. "What does Не девочка mean?" She demanded quietly, wiping the blood from her bottom lip with the back of her hand.

"Annie I don-"

Her eyes filled with tears of frustration. "Don't feed me that bullshit Bucky. I deserve to know something!" She snapped.

He sighed, leaning back against the bed. He rubbed his face and looked away from her angry gaze. "Не девочка..." He said quietly. "Means not the girl."

"What girl?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know." He replied.

"What's causing these nightmares?"

He looked down at his hands. "I don't know."

"You don't seem to know a lot." She snapped.

"Annie I'm sorry. I didn't meant to hurt you." He said.

She stood up slowly, steadying herself by holding onto the dresser. Bucky stood quickly, trying to help but she jerked away, holding her hand up "Just stop." She said. He said nothing as she walked to the door. "Who are you training me to defend myself against?" She asked, even though she now had an idea.

He swallowed hard, meeting her eyes reluctantly. "Me."


	14. Fourteen

The next morning, Annie was standing at the stove cooking breakfast when Bucky finally emerged from his room. She stood in an oversized shirt and shorts, flipping eggs.

He stopped next to the stove, searching for something to say. It was obvious that neither of them had slept well. Her eyes were red rimmed and she wore her hair down, covering her face.

"I made you some coffee." She said, not looking at him. "It's on the table."

He walked over to the table, feeling incredibly out of place. Grabbing the coffee cup, he took a large gulp, not minding the heat of the liquid.

Annie turned and set two plates of food on the kitchen island.

"Annie." He said, setting down the cup. She either didn't hear him, or chose to ignore him because she didn't say anything as she rummaged through the refrigerator.

When she stood upright to close the door, he was standing right beside her. She froze as he gently took her chin and tucked her hair behind her ear. She tried to back away, obviously irritated, but he held onto her arm. "Just let me see." He said, exasperated.

"Why? You're just going to beat yourself up about it." She replied.

"And why shouldn't I, Annie?" He asked.

She gave in with a sigh, lifting her chin up so he could examine the damage. His fingers were gentle as he looked her over. She looked away when his eyes finally gave into the remorse she'd been expecting. "Please don't do that." She said quietly, backing away.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"I know you are. I know that you didn't know what you were doing. And despite me saying it's alright, you're probably still going to beat yourself up about it. So at least you don't have to do it on an empty stomach." She said, shoving the plate in his hands.

OoOoOo

Bucky lay on the couch after spending most of the day with John, working on the motorcycle. He did most of the work while John sat, hunched over his cane, puffing away on his seemingly endless supply of cigarettes.

He could hear Annie shuffling around in the kitchen as she made dinner. Tucking his right arm under his head, he focused on the movie on the t.v., which had him quickly falling asleep.

"Bucky, have you seen the tarragon? I can't find it." Annie said, looking in the spice cabinet. She looked over her shoulder. "Bucky?"

She craned her neck to look over the couch and sighed. He snored lightly. "Well at least one of us will get some sleep." She mumbled.

OoOoOo

Annie sat at the kitchen table reading when she saw Bucky shift out of the corner of her eye. She went back to reading making it only to the second sentence before a low groan broke her concentration.

The sound sent a small chill down her back as she remembered what had happened the last time he'd had a nightmare. She froze, waiting.

He groaned again, followed with a sob. Annie stared at the couch, feeling helpless. She wanted to stop his obvious emotional pain, but was afraid to intervene. The noises he made were like a mournful, eerie song, some giving her goosebumps.

She perked up at a thought. When she was a little girl, her mother would play the violin for her when she'd had a bad day.

Annie quietly retrieved her violin from her bedroom and returned to the living room, taking a seat on the hearth of the fireplace, as far from Bucky as she could get.

With a slow breath, she began playing the softest tune she could think of, Vivaldi's Summer. Instinct had her eyes wanting to close, but she focused instead on Bucky. A minute into the song, she noted with satisfaction that the lines of distress between his eyes had softened. He no longer tossed and turned and his breathing had slowed.

She continued to play until he opened his eyes, focusing on her after a moment.

"Annie? What are you doing?" He asked.

She lowered the violin. "You were having another nightmare." She replied.

He pushed himself up quickly, but Annie held her hand up. "It's ok! You didn't hurt me. I kept my distance."

He looked confused, resting his elbows on his knees. "I'm so sick of them." He said.

"You seemed to do ok with the music."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean I played while you were nightmaring on the couch and you didn't stress or whine or cry the entire time. Maybe music can help." She said.

"Maybe." He replied quietly, looking up. "What's for dinner?"

OoOoOo

Annie was on her hands and knees, digging in her tiny garden. A thick fog hung low in the sky, casting a fine mist over everything and leaving the air cool. It was early October and fall was definitely in the air. The breeze rustled the slowly dying leaves, sending some of them scattering into the air, only to tumble lightly to the ground.

Annie pulled up the now dead flowers and tossed them out into the woods. Somewhere in the distance, she heard the rumble of an engine. She stood up and peered around the corner of the cabin when she heard the engine turn off.

Bucky came around the corner, walking with a smile on his face. "Hey."

Annie looked at him with a raised brow. "Hey..."

"C'mon, I want to show you something." He said. He took her hand and led her to the front yard. An old gray motorcycle was parked in the driveway.

"Is that John's motorcycle?" Annie asked.

"The very one." He replied.

Annie wiped her hands on the rag tucked in her back pocket. "You got it running?"

"Just needed a good work up. Once we cleaned a few parts and tightened a few more, it started up without a problem."

"Does it drive ok?" She asked.

"Want to go for a ride?" He asked with a smirk, waggling his eyebrows.

Annie smiled. "I really do...but what if someone sees us?"

"I've got helmets." He said, handing her a white one. He put his black one on and got on the bike. Annie pulled hers on and lowered the face shield. She got on the bike and loosely wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hold on tight!" He called over his shoulder, kicking the engine to life.

OoOoOo

Annie tightened her arms around his waist, taking in the scenery as they drove. The day was cloudy and the air damp, but the lake was beautiful. The trees were just beginning to change colors, most of them being a bright yellow at the tips. The town was very quiet as most of the vacationers had gone back to their real lives. A few people walked the streets of the shopping district.

They passed a farmer's market where quite a few people were shopping. Annie made a mental note to ask him to stop there on the way home.

OoOoOo

Several hours and a tank of gas later, they pulled the bike up the driveway of Edna and John's home. Edna sat on the front porch in a rocking chair, shucking corn. John sat beside her reading the newspaper.

John lowered the paper and nodded to Bucky. "James, how'd she run?"

Bucky tucked the helmet under his arm, propping his foot up on the bottom step. "Smooth. Almost like new."

"And the transmission?" John asked.

"Not one slip." He tossed him the keys.

John tossed them back, Bucky caught it with his gloved left hand. "Eh, keep her for a few more days. Just in case."

"Are you kids hungry? I was just about to start dinner." Edna asked.

Bucky glanced at Annie who gave a slight shrug. "Anywhere she can freshen up?" He asked.

Edna smiled. "Working in your garden?"

Annie nodded. "Yes." She sighed. "It's not doing too good."

Edna chuckled. "I just put some clean towels in the linen closet. You can take a shower. There should be plenty of hot water."

OoOoOo

"So how was your drive?" Edna asked, passing a bowl of broccoli to Bucky.

"It was nice to get out." Bucky replied.

"It's a shame that it's so dreary outside. The trees are starting to change." She said. "They're calling for snow, you know."

"It was still very pretty." Annie said with a sigh. "I just love the mountains."

"The Fall festival is coming up soon. This weekend, I think." John said.

Annie nodded, wiping her mouth. "I saw the banner for it being put up down town. It's next Saturday."

Edna smiled. "John and I go every year. The town's been doing it for over thirty years. They have all sorts of games, craft sales, pie and jam tastings. And everyone dresses up and at sunset they have a live band and everyone dances..."

John rolled his eyes. "She gets like this every year around fall time." He said to Bucky.

Annie laughed. "It sounds like fun."

Bucky and John shared a look. John shrugged and sipped his drink. "She wins a ribbon every year for her blueberry rhubarb pie."

"First place?" Annie asked.

John laughed and Edna made a face. "No. Second. Betty Hillsby down on third street gets first place every year for her apple pie. It tastes like stale crackers with a dash of cinnamon. But her husband is the mayor and also one of the judges. So take that information for what it's worth."

Bucky snorted.

"I'm sure yours is much better. I love blueberries." Annie said.

"What are you going to dress up as?" Edna asked.

Annie glanced at Bucky. "I..don't know that we'll go.." She said.

"Oh but it's so fun! You get to dress up and pretend you're someone else." Edna gushed.

"I don't see why we wouldn't be able to go." Bucky said. Annie looked up at him quickly, eyes slightly widened.

"I'm telling you two, it' so much fun!"

OoOoOo

Annie wrapped her arms around his waist as they headed back to the cabin, waving goodbye to Edna as they pulled out of the driveway.

The night had brought with it much cooler, damp air. By the time they got to the cabin, large snowflakes were beginning to fall. Annie was shaking with cold.

She sat on the couch and watched as Bucky started a fire. Once he had it going, he pulled off his gloves and jacket before plopping down beside her.

"Thanks for today...It was a welcome change." She said.

"Don't mention it princess. I enjoyed it too." He replied, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"So why do you want to go to the festival?" She asked.

Bucky shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's just something to do...and I know you're bored staying around here."

She smiled. "You're going for me?"

Bucky shifted in his seat. "Of course we're going to have to wear masks so no one recognizes us."

He turned the television on to the first movie he came to. An old black and white.

"Oh this is such a good movie...Ingrid Bergman is slowly going insane because her husband is-well you'll just have to watch it..." She said, holding a pillow to her chest.

Bucky watched the movie to the very end. At some point in the movie, Annie had fallen asleep. Her head had fallen to the side, resting on his right arm. He attempted to move her, but the angle was too difficult to manage. He made himself comfortable and continued watching the next movie that was beginning.

OoOoOo

 _"Are you ever capable of saying what you want?" He asked._

 _"Are you?" She asked._

 _He looked her over then, taking in the raindrops that shimmered on her exposed shoulders and arms. She looked at him with a mix of sadness and anger that had become all too familiar. He closed the space between them with three large steps and cupped her face with his hands. "I want you." He pressed his lips to hers, and felt her lean into him, inviting him to deepen the kiss as she ran her hands through his hair, pulling him closer._

 _"It's you." He said breathlessly. "It's always been you_."

Annie woke sometime in the middle of the night feeling too hot for comfort. She felt something heavy draped over her hip. Squinting in the dark, she bit her lip when she saw the glint of a metal arm in the moonlight.

She and Bucky had fallen asleep together on the couch. He was wedged between her and the back of the couch. Given the nature of her dream, the position was a bit too intimate.

As carefully as she could, she rolled off the couch, onto the floor. Without her to support him, Bucky rolled forward, snoring lightly.

Annie stepped out onto the back porch, grateful for the cool air. Her heart was still racing from the dream.

She walked to the edge of the patio, staring into the woods. She could just barely make out the reflection of the moon on the water of the pond down below. Snow had begun to accumulate on the trees and her failed garden. The large snowflakes landed and almost immediately melted on her arms. Inadvertently, she began to replay the dream. It had seemed so incredibly real. She couldn't deny that Bucky was handsome, but she hadn't really thought of him in a sexual manner. Until now.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped and spun around quickly. "Bucky-" Her train of thought derailed and she felt her cheeks grow hot.

He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. He'd removed the shirt he'd been wearing and the sweat on his skin glistened. "What?"

"Why is your shirt off?" She snapped.

"It's hot inside. Why are you standing out here at one in the morning in the snow?" He asked.

"I...needed to cool off. I didn't mean to wake you up." She said.

Bucky stepped aside as she entered the house. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yea. I'm..going to bed." She said, stepping around him.

"Annie-" he grabbed her by her waist, stopping her.

She stiffened as her chest barely touched his. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked quietly.

Her brain struggled to find words as she watched his face slowly close the gap between them. He pressed his cheek against hers, nuzzling her neck.

"Yes..." The response came out as a breathy moan. The rough feeling of his unshaven face against her neck sent electric jolts throughout her body. His hands rested on her hips, gripping them tightly. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I don't really know..." He replied. His breath was hot against her ear. Carefully, with his metal arm, he pulled her long hair to the side, kissing her neck. She groaned in response, tilting her head to the side and sliding her arms around his neck. She could hear her heart drumming in her ears. "But I think this is something we both need.."

She raised her leg slightly and he grabbed it with the metal hand. Bucky lifted her by her thighs and she locked her legs around his waist as he backed her against the kitchen island.

Annie grabbed his face and hungrily sought out his lips in the darkness. She raised her hips, grinding into his. The feeling of him beneath her caused her to gasp. Bucky groaned loudly at the sensation and with a swipe of his arm, cleared the counter top of its contents. He laid her down on top and kissed her roughly.

She ground her hips against his again. He knew that she knew what she was doing. Grabbing a fist full of her hair, he pulled her head back, kissing his way down her jaw to her collar bone.

She ran her fingers over his chest and shoulders, dragging them sharply down his back. He thrust his hips against her, eliciting a moan from her. He leaned up slightly, dragging his metal fingers down her collar bone to her right breast. The looks on her face were mesmerizing. He thrust against her again and watched with growing lust as her eyes rolled slightly and she gasped.

'Oh my God...' Annie thought deliriously. Then reality reared its ugly head. "Oh my God." She repeated aloud. "Bucky...stop."

He looked up at her. "What's wrong?" He asked, breathing hard against her neck.

"Nothing's wrong..I just think...this is all happening too fast." She whispered.

Not wanting to make her feel pressured, he eased his weight off her and helped her into a sitting position, smiling. "Whatever you want, princess."

She felt suddenly shy. "Are you sure you're ok?"

He shrugged, brushing his hair out of his face. "If you want to wait, that's what we'll do. Some things are worth waiting for."

She made a whining noise. "Oh my God look at you! You have the body of a Greek god and the chivalry of a man raised in the 40s." She covered her face with her hands. "I'm such an idiot."

He pulled her hands away from her face. "Well, technically I was raised in the 30s...at least that's what I've read." He kissed her knuckles. "Whatever you want, sweetheart."

She sucked in her breath and blew it out quickly through puffed out cheeks. "What I want is a cold shower. And sleep." She slid off the table.

OoOoOo

It was still dark outside when the groaning began. Annie had just fallen into deep sleep. Her eyes shot open and she stared at the ceiling, unsure if she had dreamt it. Then she heard the shattering of glass.

Throwing the blankets off, she hurried to Bucky's room and froze. He stood with his back to her, wearing only a pair of black briefs. His body shook and his chest heaved with emotion. She could see his flesh arm was covered in blood that dripped from his fingertips.

The mirror of his dresser had been shattered, as had the bedside lamp and window.

Annie turned on the light. "Bucky are you alright?!"

He turned and immediately Annie knew she'd made a mistake.

"No no no...don't do this again!" She took a step back as he lunged for her, knocking her into the hallway.

He had a jagged piece of mirrored glass in his hand and he swung at her with every step.

With a scream, she managed to stumble into her room and slam the door, but his metallic arm burst right through it. He pushed the remnants of the door open, grabbing for her. He caught the collar of her shirt, ripping it as she struggled to get away.

"Я не буду спрашивать вас снова . Кто вас послал ?" He growled.

"Bucky wake up!" She screamed, pushing herself away from him. He reached for her but she slid underneath the bed. She tried to scurry to the other side but he grabbed her ankle and drug her out.

She rolled over just as his fist came down, shattering the floor board beside her head. He grabbed her shoulder, his metallic thumb pressing painfully into her collar bone.

"Bucky stop!" She kicked him in stomach, giving herself just enough time to get to her feet. She swung her fist at him, catching him in the jaw. The impact was more painful for her than him, but surprised him nonetheless.

She tried to run to her window, prepared to jump through but he caught her by her hair and pulled her backwards, pinning her against the wall. She began to scream as loud as she could manage. He struck her across the face, knocking her head in the opposite direction. The taste of blood draining down the back of her throat threatened to gag her.

His metallic hand went to her throat, cutting off her airway. She tried to pry his fingers loose, but it was no use. Her vision became blurred and her ears began to ring. With what little strength she had left, she jerked her palm in an upwards direction, catching him in the nose. He stumbled back only slightly, but it was enough for her to grab the porcelain vase from her dresser and crack it against his head.

He stumbled once more then fell backwards with a thud, unconscious.

Annie, sobbing and shaking, held her arms over her chest. She nudged Bucky with her foot, but he didn't move. There was a large gash in the right side of his head. A thin line of blood trickled from his nose where she'd hit him. His right hand and arm were cut and continued to bleed.

Annie jumped when he began to mumble in a different language. She grabbed the large glass shard that he'd been carrying and wedged herself between her dresser and the wall, sinking to the floor in exhaustion.

OoOoOo

Bucky groaned, as he opened his eyes. His head was pounding. He immediately realized that he wasn't in his room, and something was wrong. He rolled onto his side, wincing at the pin. Alarms went off in his head as he realized the room was in a disastrous state. The bed was turned on its side and glass was shattered all around the floor. He sat up quickly when he saw her sprawled on the floor.

His heart dropped and he scrambled over to her, lifting her into his arms. "Annie?" He pushed her hair out of her face. Her nose and lips were bloody and her left eye was a ghastly shade of purple and red. "C'mon baby, open your eyes for me..."

Her brow furrowed and she groaned, opening her right eye. When she was able to focus on Bucky's face, she sat up quickly. "Get away from me!" She cried, pushing herself away.

Bucky held his hands up. "Jesus Annie...let me see."

She held the piece of glass up, threatening, but it didn't stop him. He pushed her hair our of her face and winced. "God I'm so sorry." He whispered, turning her face gently.

"I can't do this anymore, Bucky..." She whispered.

His face twisted into a look of pain and he swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I know.."

She dropped the piece of glass and wrapped her arms around her knees. "You'll kill me next time..." She said.

"There won't be a next time." He said, voice cracking.

Annie stood up slowly, feeling dizzy from the fight. Bucky stood up quickly, ready to help her walk. She held her hand up. "I've got it."

Bucky stepped aside. "What are you doing?"

"We need to get your arm and head cleaned up." She said.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Yeah sure, me too." She grabbed his metal hand and led him into the kitchen. "Sit." She said, forcing him into the seat. Bucky did as she asked, watching in guilty silence as she limped around, collecting various medical supplies.

She returned with the supplies. Soaking a towel with water, she began to wipe away the dried blood from the cuts on his arms and hand. The light overhead illuminated shards of glass. "Jesus Bucky...What did you do?" She mumbled, picking the pieces out with a pair of tweezers.

Once the wounds were clean of debris, she placed bandages over them. "This one on your arm looks pretty deep..." She pulled the wounds open slightly for a better view. "I'm going to have to stitch it."

A few minutes and several stiches later, she'd moved on from the arm and was now examining the cut on the side of his head. She sponged away dried blood and irrigated it with clean water before applying several butterfly strips to hold the edges together. "They'll have to do...Those sutures were all we had." She said.

She turned to walk away, but he reached out and grabbed her hand gently. "Let me see."

She sat down slowly, avoiding his gaze. He tucked her hair behind her ear. Each bruise on her skin was a painful testament to his instability. He took the saturated rag and began to carefully clean her face.

"I'm sorry Annie..." He said, cleaning the cut on her hand. "I want you to go stay with Edna and John for a few nights." He said.

"What good is it going to do?" She asked, watching her hand in his.

He sighed. "It'll keep you safe."

"And it will cause Edna and John to ask questions that we can't afford to answer." She said. "You don't need to be alone with this crap anyways." She met his gaze with teary eyes. "I just wish that I knew what was going on. I want to help you, but I don't know how." She replied.

Overcome with remorse, he pulled her into a tight embrace, pressing his forehead to hers. "I don't think anyone can." He whispered.


	15. Fifteen

With both rooms in a near-ruined state, they spent the day on the couch. Neither one of them knew what to say to the other and the day was rainy. They watched t.v. until Annie fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, fighting exhaustion.

Once he was sure she was asleep, he laid her back on the couch and stood carefully so as not to wake her.

The last thing he wanted to do was sleep. His night terrors just seemed to be getting worse and he knew that she was right. He would likely kill her the next time.

Once he'd cleaned the rooms he'd nearly destroyed, he found a sheet of paper and jotted down a note, leaving it on the dinner table. He grabbed his book bag, threw on his jacket and with a glance at her, left.

OoOoOo

Annie woke to someone knocking urgently on the door. She opened her eyes, discombobulated. The knocking was persistent.

"April? April open up, it's Edna!"

Annie sighed and stood, steadying herself as she struggled with the locks on the door. She shielded her eyes from the glare of the setting sun. "Hi Edna, everything ok?" She asked.

Edna pushed her way inside, closing the door behind her. "Let me see."

Annie suddenly felt foolish and tried to walk away. "It's nothing big."

"The hell it isn't. Turn around." Edna demanded.

Annie, head lowered, turned. Edna tilted her chin upwards for inspection. "Has he done this before?"

"It's his PTSD."

"April-"

Annie shook her head. "Edna, I know what this looks like, but Bu- James, he isn't present when this happens. His eyes are...blank, like he doesn't know me. And he's so remorseful after...how did you know what happened?"

"He called us and told us what happened."

Annie's brow furrowed and she walked back to his bedroom. It was clean and empty, the drawers had been emptied of his few clothes. "James?" She walked back into the kitchen. "Was the motorcycle here?"

Edna sat down at the dinner table. "He's gone."

"What are you talking about?"

Edna handed her the note. "He called you Annie?"

Annie glanced at her. "He calls me that after Apple Annie...Pocket Full of Miracles is one of my favorite movies..." She replied, reading the letter.

'Annie, I can't find the words to tell you how sorry I were the only good thing in my last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. The only way you'll be safe is if I'm gone. Edna and John are good people and I know they'll help you. Stay with them for a while, I know you hate being alone. Don't ever forget me, because I know I'll never forget you.'

Her eyes filled with tears and she crumpled up the letter. "What the hell..." She whispered.

"He wants you to stay with us and I think it's a good idea. I don't know what went on between you two, but being alone right now isn't good. John and I will be happy to have you stay with us for a while."

Annie wiped her eyes. "I'll be alright, Edna. I feel like I need to be alone for a while."

"You can come stay with me or I'm going to stay here. I am your landlord, by the way."

OoOoOo

The next several days were difficult for Annie. Edna had left no room for argument when she told Annie to stay with her and John.

The first three days she spent in her room, dividing her time between sleeping and crying. She ate only because Edna practically force fed her.

On the fourth day, Edna drug her out the door to go to the grocery store, citing the need for a second set of eyes to read the ingredients label.

The fifth day she helped John in the yard, making small talk. She was grateful they were trying everything they could to distract her. But every night she lay staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to do.

On the morning of the fifteenth day, Annie sat on the front porch watching the horizon change from blue to orange with the impending sunrise. The morning was particularly cool, so Annie was glad when Edna walked out with two cups of coffee.

She pulled the sleeves of her oversized sweater over her hands, wiping her cheeks quickly.

"Oh sweetheart..."

Annie sniffled and forced a tight lipped smile, accepting the hot cup. "I just don't know what to do...James had all the answers. He was the one I looked to for...everything. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You're going to live. I think that maybe he just needs to get away for a bit. He hurt you but you say he didn't mean it." Edna sipped her coffee. "And I believe you. That boy loves you. I can tell because of the way he looks at you when you're not looking."

Annie stared into her coffee cup. "And what look is that?" She asked quietly.

"It's the same look that I still get from John after all these years. I see it in James' eyes every time he looks at you."

Annie squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back more tears. "Thank you Edna."

Edna nodded and sipped her coffee. They both sat in silence, watching the sun rise high into the sky until John walked out with the newspaper.

"Mornin' ladies." He said, sitting down next to Edna and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

OoOoOo

Annie was laying in bed that evening when Edna knocked on the door and poked her head inside.

"Sweetheart we're going down to the festival, do you want to go?"

Annie rolled over and shook her head. "No thanks. You guys go ahead."

"I think it would do you some good to get out." Edna gave Annie a moment to respond but when she didn't, she sighed. "Alright. If you change your mind, I picked you up a mask when I was at the store earlier. You can call John's cellular and we'll come get you."

"Thanks Edna. Good luck with your pie." She replied as Edna shut the door.

She rolled onto her back and tried to fall asleep. After tossing and turning for nearly an hour, she finally pushed herself up out of bed.

She knew Edna and John were trying to help, she figured she could at least show some gratitude. She changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a burgundy tank top and dark navy cardigan. She pulled on her brown knee high riding boots, wrapped her scarf around her neck and grabbed the mask before stepping outside.

The sun had set, leaving the sky a mix of orange and purple and the air crisp, cool enough that she could see her own breath. The town was only a mile or two down the road, she saw no sense in calling John to come pick her up.

By the time she reached the town square, the festivities were in full swing. There were carnival games, several carnival rides, food and drink booths, merchandise booths and directly in the center of it all, a large dance floor that had been erected around the fountain.

Children ran around in their Halloween costumes, going from booth to booth collecting candy. Teenage boys played the carnival games trying to show each other up or win prizes for the girls that giggled as they watched.

Annie smiled to herself under the mask. It reminded her of when she was in high school. There was nothing more fun than running around at festivals with your girlfriends, giggling and laughing, trying to catch the eye of one of the school's football players.

She walked around, looking at all of the crafts and baubles that the locals were selling. Eventually her wandering brought her directly to the pie booth were Edna sat in her green and black chiffon witch's hat next to an older woman with her hair in tight blonde curls and a crown atop her head.

Annie lifted her mask and Edna smiled. "April! I'm so glad you came! Betty, this is the young lady I was telling you about."

"Oh the one with the violin? I do love the violin. You'll have to play for us some time! Edna has talked so much about your talent." Betty exclaimed, shaking her hand.

Annie smiled. "Thank you so much, Edna and John are great. Speaking of, where is John?"

Edna waved her hand dismissively. "He and a few of the other husbands are down by the lake. It's where they park the classic cars. He'll be there all night if I don't go get him."

"Do you want me to go-" Annie pointed at the lake with her thumb.

"Oh no, not right now. I'll get him after the contest. We usually dance one or two and go home after. We beat the traffic that way. If you're hungry, Mr. Fritters makes the best food. He's just down by the ferris wheel." Edna said.

"Thanks, I'm starving actually. I'll see you in a bit then. It was lovely to meet you Betty." Annie replaced her mask and shoved her hands in her pockets, weaving around festival patrons as she followed the smell of deliciously terrible carnival food.

She was staring up at the lights of the ferris wheel as she walked, basking in the nostalgia when she ran into a solid object. The impact knocked her backwards.

"Woah there!" A pair of strong arms caught her as she stumbled.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't..I wasn't looking." Annie stammered, pushing her mask up into her head. The man was unexpectedly good looking. He towered over her as he smiled down at her, with slightly crooked front teeth. His eyes were a bright, piercing blue. The stubble that covered his face and his closely cropped hair gave him a rugged look.

"Don't mention it. There are worse looking women that could have mowed me down." His British accent brought it home and she found herself giggling like a schoolgirl. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked with an arched brow.

She felt her face flush. "I'm fine. I'm really sorry again-"

He chuckled. "It's quite alright. It's gotten a bit cold, eh? Fancy a coffee?"

She was instantly ready to decline, but something stopped her. 'What harm is there?' She thought with a smile. "Yes actually."

He smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Dominic."

Annie shook his hand. "April."

He bought their coffees and they walked around the festival for a bit, making small talk. Their walk eventually brought them to the town center dance floor. They stood sipping their drinks, watching the couples dance.

"Are you here alone?" Dominic asked over the music.

Annie felt her heart rate speed up slightly at the thought of Bucky. She shook her head slowly. "No. I'm here with my neighbors." She pointed to Edna in her witch's hat being led around the dance floor by John who was wearing a headband that had the illusion of an arrow going through his head, dancing to Chattanooga Choo Choo by the Andrew Sisters.

Dominic smiled crookedly. "Care to dance?"

"Oh no, thanks, I don't dance too well right now. I hurt myself working around my cabin, so I'm going to take it easy."

He licked his bottom lip and smiled again. "Well that's too bad. You look like you could put quite a move on me." His cell phone rang. Annie used that brief moment to remind herself to breathe.

Dominic looked down at the phone, swiping to answer. "Excuse me." He whispered.

Annie nodded, gesturing for him to go ahead. He walked off, leaving her to watch John drag Edna around the dance floor. Then the song was over, and in its place the mellow chords of Toad the Wet Sprocket's Little Heaven began to play.

She watched the couples slow down their moves, some looking at one another, some resting their heads on their partners shoulders.

 _'Opened my eyes_

 _The fire had come_

 _Not for the end of days_

 _Not for the faithless ones...'_

Annie watched Edna and John dance, staring into each other's eyes and smiling, and her throat tightened. She pushed her mask back and held a napkin to her eyes to catch the tears before they could ruin her makeup.

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

She looked up with a slight start.

 _'Breathe in waves of doubt_

 _Bitter in your mouth_

 _You will exhale cinnamon clouds...'_

A man with familiar eyes and an all too familiar voice stood before her. He wore a dark leather jacket over a burgundy v-neck shirt and dark blue jeans with a pair of gray shoes. His hair was slicked back and he wore a simple black mask over his eyes. He held out his gloved left hand.

Annie felt like she was in a dream as Knights in White Satin began to play and she took his hand. He pulled her onto the dance floor and she stared up at him, struggling to find her voice. "Bucky?" She whispered.

 _'Beauty I'd always missed_

 _With these eyes before_

 _Just what the truth is_

 _I can't say anymore...'_

He smiled. "Wow. First guess? I'll have to do better on my costume next year."

She punched him in his right shoulder. "You _ass_! You left me!" She hissed.

The hit didn't hurt, but he winced at her palpable anger. "I did, and I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do."

"You could have talked to me!"

"I could have killed you." He replied.

"Fifteen days and not a word! I've been worried sick!" She said, slapping his arm.

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be so angry.."

"Why shouldn't I?! How was I supposed to know what happened to you? How was I supposed to know that Hydra hadn't recaptured you?! You abandoned me, not the other way around."

He glanced around, noting the few people who'd begun to stare at them. "Would you calm down, the point of tonight was to not be noticed. Who was that guy?" He asked, voice lowered.

She narrowed her eyes. "Why? Jealous?"

"Maybe." He replied.

"Why did you come back?" She demanded.

 _'Cause I love you_

 _Yes, I love you_

 _Oh, how I love you...'_

He looked her over for a moment before lifting her arm up to rest around his neck while holding her other hand in his left as they danced. He pulled her close, his cheek pressed against hers. "Everything changed the second I made that decision to save you from that speeding car."

Annie new it sounded cliche, but she needed to say it. She needed to know. "Why did you come back?" She whispered.

 _'Beauty I'd always missed_

 _With these eyes before_

 _Just what the truth is_

 _I can't say anymore...'_

He let go of the breath he'd been holding in a quiet chuckle and planted a soft kiss on her jaw, just under her ear. "I love you." He whispered.

 _'Cause I love you_

 _Yes, I love you_

 _Oh, how I love you_

 _Oh, how I love you..'_

He pulled back to look at her when she fell silent. Just as he began to fear the response was not what she'd wanted, she placed both hands on his face and kissed him on the lips, taking him by surprise.

She pulled away. "Don't ever leave me again." She said, breathlessly.

His lips twitched upwards into a light smile and he dipped his head in a nod. "Yes ma'am."

The music was cut and the speakers squeaked with feedback. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to announce the winners of the pie contest!" The announcer said.

Bucky wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively as people gathered on the dance floor. The contestants stood at the front of the crowd.

"Third place goes to Gillian Murpy for her cinnamon peach pie. Let's give her a round of applause!"

The crowd cheered and clapped as red headed Gillian Murphy stepped up on stage to receive her ribbon and certificate.

"Second place, with an apple pie to die for, goes to Mrs. Betty Hillsby!" The applause was a bit less than before as a clearly astounded Mrs. Hillsby walked on stage to reluctantly claim her red ribbon.

Annie could see Edna and John whispering to one another and smiled.

There was a loud drum roll as the announcer spoke. "And this year's Cypress Lake Pie Queen is..." He looked on his index card. "Edna Turner for her Blueberry Rhubarb pie!"

Annie shouted with excitement as Edna glanced around in shock. John ushered her towards the stage and she made her way to the platform.

"Edna, congratulations! What was the secret to your pie?"

Edna leaned in close to the microphone. "Lots of whiskey!"

Bucky snorted and they both burst out laughing with the crowd. Betty held up her blue ribbon and bottle of wine victoriously and the crowd applauded.

Bucky placed his thumb and index finger in his mouth, emitting an ear splitting whistle. Edna find Annie in the crowd and waved happily, pointing at her blue ribbon. Annie responded with two thumbs up and pointed excitedly at Bucky who raised his mask for her. Edna's smiled widened and she gave them both a thumbs up.

OoOoOo

As the night drew to an end, Bucky helped Annie off the ferris wheel and they wove their way through the exit line.

"This is the most fun I've had...since I can remember." She gushed, looking up at him. "Thank you."

He brushed her hair out of her face. "It's almost midnight. Want to get out of here?"

She nodded, looking up at him. He dipped down to give her a kiss when they were interrupted.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you kids worked things out!" Edna cried.

Bucky stood up straight and smiled. "Thanks for looking out for her Edna."

She stood on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight you two." She patted Annie's arm as John led her to their truck. They watched as the couple drove off, leaving them nearly alone in the parking lot.

"Can I take you home?" Bucky asked, looking down at her.

Annie blushed. "Only if you promise to stay the night."

He pulled her against him so that she had to arch backwards slightly to look up at him. "I think that's the best idea you've had all night." He whispered, giving her a kiss that literally took her breath away.

"Where's the bike?" She asked.

"At the cabin. I figured I'd better walk to give me a chance to think about what I was going to say to you." He replied, lacing his fingers with hers.

They walked in silence for a bit, the bright moon lighting their way. Annie could feel the solidity of his metal hand in hers and she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad you came back, Bucky."

"I tried not to. I came up with a hundred reasons not to. I figured it was the best way to keep you safe."

"You mean safe from you?"

"Especially me. I don't know who I am when those nightmares happen. And when I came to that morning and saw you laying there-" his voice shook slightly and he shook his head. "I thought that I'd killed you."

"But you didn't."

"But I could have."

She stopped at the bottom of their driveway, grabbing the lapels of his coat. "I trust you, even if you don't trust yourself. You're a good man, Bucky." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

He deepened the kiss, pushing her gently against a nearby tree. He tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her head back and receiving a moan from her in response. She broke away with a gasp.

"We're home.." She said awkwardly. She rolled her eyes at herself and quickly bound up the steps of the porch.

Her hands were shaking as she tried to open the door. His lips were pressed against the back of her neck, making it nearly impossible for her to concentrate. She finally got the door open and they stumbled in.

He cupped her face in his hands as he kissed her, kicking the door shut with his foot. He backed her towards the couch and stopped. Something was off.


	16. Sixteen

In the dark he could make out the silhouette of a body on the floor. "Annie...someone's here..." He whispered, pushing her behind him. He flicked on the light.

"Oh my God! It's Edna!" Annie cried.

"Stay here." Bucky said, pulling a gun from his waistband.

Annie fell next to Edna, trying to see if she was alive. Bucky checked through the house, finding nothing out of the ordinary. He walked to the back door. "How is she?"

Annie had rolled the older woman on her back, laying her head in her lap. "I don't know. She's breathing, but there's blood on her head." Bucky opened the door. "Where are you going?!" She cried.

"Stay here. Grab the book bag in case. I'm just going to check around outside." He walked around the house twice but found nothing suspicious.

"Bucky..." He heard Annie call.

He rounded the corner and froze. A tall man with closely cropped hair and bright blue eyes was holding her by the back of her neck, a gun pressed against her temple.

"Brodsky." He growled, taking a step forward.

"I wouldn't. You know she'll be dead before you can get one shot off." Brodsky said. Annie recognized him as Dominic, the man who had charmed her at the fair.

"How did you find us?"

Brodsky smiled, flashing his white slightly crooked teeth. "You know, it was very clever to crash that jet in the mountains. It went down in Washington, just at the Canadian border. There was a locator in the black box. We found the wreckage, but no bodies."

"That doesn't explain how you found us." Annie replied.

"We may be scattered about, but we are many. After the D.C. event, the main focus was to find you. Funny thing is, tomorrow was the last day to search the states before reaching out to Europe. Talk about luck." Brodsky said with a chuckle.

"What do you want?" Bucky demanded.

"It's not what I want. It's what hydra wants. You stole something from them, they want it back."

"Forget it. I'm not going back." Bucky said.

"Well that is just a pity isn't it?" Brodsky snarled, yanking Annie's head back. He pressed his cheek to hers, breathing in her scent as Bucky watched with growing rage. Annie squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered, trying to pull away as he licked her throat. "Oh but she is a pretty little piece of flesh, isn't she?" Brodsky smirked arrogantly at him. "Have you not tasted her yet?"

"Brodsky!" Bucky snarled. He closed his eyes and exhaled. "If you let her go, I'll go with you-"

"Bucky NO! You can't-" Annie sobbed as Brodsky pressed the gun harder against her head.

"You let her go, and I'll go with you." Bucky repeated. His eyes grew frighteningly dark. "If you hurt her, I will burn HYDRA to the ground." He snarled.

"Obviously your time away has made you soft." Brodsky sneered. "Over there." He demanded, signaling to the patio.

Bucky slowly made his way to the patio, never breaking eye contact with him.

Once he was on the patio across from him, Brodsky shoved Annie away, towards the edge of the forest. In the same move, he produced another gun from his holster, aiming one at Annie, and one at Bucky.

"I'm willing to let her go being that she is the bosses' daughter." He replied.

Relief washed over Bucky and he exhaled. "Annie, go inside."

"But the boss is dead... желание." Brodsky said in Russian

Bucky narrowed his eyes. "What did you say?"

"Pжаветь." Brodsky said with a smirk.

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut, his nostrils flaring. "Stop."

"What's happening? What are you doing?!" Annie cried.

"Cемнадцать."

A tingling sensation trailed up his spine. "Brodsky, don't-"

"рассвет."

Bucky tilted his head as a sudden pressure caused his head to throb.

"Stop it!" Annie cried.

"печь"

Bucky cried out as the pain was joined with a loud drumming noise. "Annie...get out of here!" He yelled, grabbing his head with both hands.

"девять."

"What are you doing to him?! Please don't hurt him!" She was watching with her hands clutched together as if praying.

"I'm not hurting him. I'm freeing him! доброкачественный!" He barked.

Bucky groaned, clutching his head. He sunk down to one knee as the drums pounded in his head. His vision was darkening. "ANNIE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"Not without you!" She cried.

"Touching. возвращение домой." Brodsky said, putting the gun aimed at Annie in its holster.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bucky screamed.

The noise and pain escalated to the point that he felt faint. He clutched at his head and screamed.

"один! You might want to take his advice, Annie."

He looked at her through his fingers, trying to focus on her voice, but the drumming was too loud. His vision became clouded.

"Rрузовой автомобиль."

The drumming suddenly stopped, replaced by a high frequency ringing. Everything went black.

"Cолдат?"

Silence.

He opened his eyes, calculating his surroundings. Two people, one armed. He stood slowly, exhaling through his nose. He glanced at the girl standing at the opposite end of the yard, then slowly looked at the man with the gun in his hand. "Готов выполнить."

Brodsky grinned like a mad man and looked over at her. "This is the part where you run, Annie." He said. "Убей ее."

Annie watched with apprehension as he spoke to Bucky. Bucky turned his gaze on her and she gasped. His eyes were dark, murderous as he crossed the yard towards her. She held up her hands. "Bucky what's wrong with you?" She took a step back. Still he continued to approach her threateningly.

She ran backwards, putting the iron patio table between her and Bucky. He shoved the table out of the way with ease.

With the metal arm, he lashed out, connecting with her ribs. "Bucky-" she gasped. He grabbed her by her throat, lifting her off the ground.

Brodsky laughed maniacally.

She kicked her feet, struggling to get out of his grasp. The breath was being forced from her lungs. Just as the darkness was beginning to creep in, a series of shots rang out. She felt a searing pain in her arm, and the pressure on her throat dissipated. Bucky released his grip on her throat and she fell to the ground coughing.

"ANNIE RUN!" It was Edna.

Annie looked up in time to see Brodsky shoot Edna in the forehead. With tears streaming down her face, she used Edna's diversion and pushed herself up. Stumbling, she took off, pushing past trees and bushes, not knowing which way she was going.

It was like something out of a horror movie. She ran until she thought her lungs would burst, eventually stumbling out of the woods and onto the highway. She screamed and dove off the road as a large truck blasted its horn. She could feel the rocks and branches tear her clothes and skin as she tumbled down the hill.

Once she'd reached the bottom, she staggered through the overgrown field and found herself looking at Edna and John's house in the distance. She forced herself to continue running, thinking only of finding a phone.

The backdoor to their home was slightly open. "John!" She ran throughout the house, but couldn't find him. Setting the bookbag down on the coffee table, she pulled open the nearby drawers, looking for anything she could use. Becoming hysterical, she made her way to the front porch, and froze. John's body lay on the steps. She ran her fingers through her hair and squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering as helplessness began to set in.

"Edna..."

Annie's eyes shot open and she rushed over to the old man. "John? John!" She rolled him over.

His face was covered in bruises and he was bleeding profusely from a gunshot wound in his abdomen. "Annie?"

Annie sucked in a breath at his use of her real name. "How long have you known?"

"Couple of weeks now...Edna suspected it around the time she cut his hair. I figured it out when I saw a bit of metal when he was helping me with the motorcycle. I put two and two together when I remembered him saying that he was in the 107th." He coughed, wincing in pain.

Annie tried to put pressure on the wound. "Why didn't you turn us in?"

He coughed again, splattering blood on his arm as he attempted to stand. "That boy, he didn't do the things they say he did. What D.C. is trying to do is wrong."

"We need to get you to a hospital-" Annie replied.

He shook his head. "No, there's nothing they can do for me now. And if you're here, then that means that Edna is gone." His voice shook with emotion. "You need to get out of here before they get you. "

Annie shook her head, tears streaked her cheeks. "Who are they?"

"I don't know, but they want James." He fished around in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Take this money and get away from here. Take my car too. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Annie shook her head. "I don't know where to go."

"If I were you, I'd start by trying to find Steve Rogers."

"I'm not going to leave you, John." She placed her arms under his and pulled him upright. "I can't leave you here to die."

Despite his protests, she drug him to the car and laid him in the backseat and ran to the house to get her bag.

"Не делайте это более сложным для себя."

Annie felt her heart stop. Bucky stood in the doorway of the back door, staring at her like prey. His hair hung messily in his face and his eyes were cold, calculating.

Without a second thought she turned and ran, leaping over the stairs. Miraculously, there was only one key on the ring. Annie threw herself into the front seat and watched in horror as Bucky charged at the car. She threw the car in reverse, and backed down the long driveway.

She heard three loud pops and ducked as the windshield shattered.

"John hold on!" She cried, putting the car in drive as she reached the road. "Stay down, he's shooting at us!"

Pressing the gas pedal to the floor, she drove as far and as fast as she could, desperate to put as much distance between herself and Bucky as possible.

OoOoOo

At some point, just as the horizon was turning orange with the impending sunrise, Annie began began to feel incredibly tired. "John? How are you doing?" She asked. When he didn't answer, she raised her hand to adjust the rearview mirror and gasped at the unexpected pain. From what she could tell by the slow rise and fall of his chest, John was asleep.

Reaching into her shirt, she knew something was definitely wrong. When she withdrew her hand, it was slick with blood. "Oh my God..." She whispered. Looking around, she had no idea where she was or which direction she was headed. Continuing in the same direction seemed the only logical decision.

She unzipped the pocket of the book bag, and dug around blindly until she felt one of the medical supply bags. She dumped its contents on the seat and, while keeping one hand on the wheel, found the tourniquet. She pulled her arm out of the cardigan and with her teeth and left hand, managed to tie it just above the wound as tightly as she could.

Soon, a large green sign reading SEATTLE 350 MILES came into view and Annie knew it would be her best shot.

OoOoOo

 _Annie leaned against the column of the porch and stared out at the setting sun. Dark clouds lined the horizon, and every now and then there would be a lightning strike._

 _She smiled when she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist and a strong chest press against her back._

 _"There's a storm coming." She said._

 _Bucky nuzzled her neck, sending goose bumps down her arms. "You need to wake up." He whispered._

Annie turned to look at him, but found herself staring at a pair of headlights.

OoOoOo

Annie screamed and jerked the steering wheel to the left. The truck blared its horn as it narrowly avoided hitting her head on.

She struggled to keep the car on the road, but the sudden movement sent the car spinning across the opposite lane. With a hard crash, the car rammed into the guard rail and was vaulted into the air before coming down on its roof.

OoOoOo

"We've got a white female driver of a car that flipped on interstate 90. Unconscious at the scene. Multiple contusions to the head and upper extremities. Possible pneumothorax of the right lung. Male passenger was pronounced dead on scene."

"On my count. One...two...three." The doctor and several nurses transferred Annie to a hospital gurney. The nurses cut away her clothing quickly.

"What is that?" One nurse asked, adjusting the overhead light.

"Ok guys." The doctor replied. "I need xray in here stat. This woman has been shot."

OoOoOo

Annie felt warm sunlight shining on her face. She stretched her arms out and snuggled under the blankets. She felt as is she were home, safe in her own bed.

She could hear voices outside her bedroom, some frantic, and opened her eyes.

"Miss? Can you hear me? Blink once for yes, twice for no." A tall black man in scrubs stood over her, shining a light in each eye.

Instinctively she tried to sit up, but was held down by three other people in scrubs. She tried to speak but felt as though she would choke. Something was in her mouth. She became panic-stricken and began to try to feel her face.

"Ma'am! Ma'am! I'm Dr. Roper. You were in a pretty bad accident. You're at Northwest Hospital. You have a tube in your mouth that is helping you breathe, so it's preventing you from talking. Is there someone I can call for you? Perhaps some family members?"

Annie was trying to process the information, trying to calm herself down. She signaled for a pen. The nurse handed her a pen and held the paper for her as she attempted to write the phone number with her non dominant hand.

Dr. Roper read the paper. It looked like a kindergartener had written it, but he understood. "His name is Steve, correct?"

Annie blinked twice. And then began to write again. She held the paper up. Dr. Roper's eyes squinted but he nodded. "Captain America?"

She blinked once and wrote one last sentence: 'Tell him it's Annie from D.C.' He patted her arm and turned to the nurse. "I'll be right back. Monica here is going to draw some blood."

He turned to the nurse on the way out. She stood with a cordless phone on her hand. "Do you think she's delusional?"

"Hard to tell. Steve Rogers is a pretty common name. If it's someone who knows her..." He shrugged. "Make the call."

The nurse nodded. "Before you go, the police are here and want to question her."

The doctor shook his head. "They won't get anything out her right now. Tell them 48 hours before she can answer questions."

OoOoOo

Annie heard voices outside her door. She stirred slightly when she heard the door creak. Steve, in a brown leather jacket and blue jeans, walked in as quietly as he could.

After taking in the wires and tubes that were hooked up to her, he finally approached her. He smiled when she opened her eyes. "I thought you were dead." He whispered.

All she could do was look up at him through red, swollen eyes. Weakly, she turned her right hand up, opening her fingers.

Steve placed his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "I'm getting you out of here as soon as you're able."

She squeezed his hand and closed her eyes. He stood holding her hand for some time, until he was certain she'd fallen asleep. He sat down in the chair next to her and rubbed his face with a sigh.

He stayed next to her until he himself had fallen asleep. A nurse shaking him gently several hours later woke him with a start.

"I'm sorry Captain...but we need to take the breathing tube out. I need you to step outside while we do this."

Steve nodded. "Of course..."

He closed the door gently as he stepped into the hallway. His cell phone buzzed with an unread text message.

How is she?

The corner of his lip turned up in a smirk as he replied. That's uncharacteristically kind of you, Romanov.

Shut up. I've been in her shoes.

He frowned. She's in pretty bad shape.

And what about Barnes?

Steve typed as quickly as he could. This is the Winter Soldier, not Bucky.

"Mr. Rogers?"

Steve shoved his phone in his pocket and turned around. A tall dark skinned man stood in a pair of dark blue scrubs, holding a tablet at his side. Two police officers stood behind him. He extended a hand with a smile.

"I'm doctor Roper. I worked on your...Annie."

Steve regarded the officers coolly, but gave Dr. Roper a tight lipped smile before shaking his hand.

"What's with the officers?" Steve asked.

Dr. Roper laid his tablet down on the surface of the nursing station. "They want to question her."

"About?"

One of the officers stepped forward. "The person in question wrecked her car on interstate 90. A man was found in her car shot to death."

Steve kept a calm face. "The person in question is Annie Pierce." He turned to the doctor, leaning his back against the nurse's desk. "What is the extent of her injury?"

"Are you family?"

He looked in her room as a nurse walked out. "I'm the closest thing she has to one."

Dr. Roper began scrolling on his tablet. "She came in with several lacerations to her head and face. She does have a mild concussion, but her cat scan was negative for any bleeding on the brain. She was having trouble breathing. It was found upon further investigation that she'd been shot twice. Once in the upper right shoulder and again in the right part of her chest, which caused a collapsed lung. We had to insert a chest tube to drain the fluid. She suffered significant blood loss from both gunshot wounds, which is why we suspect she wrecked the car. As bad as it sounds, if she hadn't wrecked, she probably would have died." He turned to the officers. "The nurses have taken her breathing tube out, so she should be able to answer any questions you guys have in an hour or two."

Steve shoved his hands in his coat pockets. "Doctor, thank you for everything you've done."

Dr. Roper nodded. "It was my pleasure. I'll check on her now and again in an hour or so." He turned to the officers. "I'll let you know when she's cleared." He gave them a final nod and entered Annie's room.

The taller of the two officers walked up to Steve. "So uh, Captain?"

Steve looked over at him.

"Any clue as to what may have happened?"

He raised a brow. "Are you interrogating me, officer...?"

"Oh, I'm officer Henley." He pointed his thumb and the other officer. "That's O'Shaughnessy. No it's not an interrogation. We just have no leads. The man found dead at the scene was John Turner from Cypress Lake based on his license."

"Is that around here?" Steve asked.

Officer Henley shook his head. "About six hours north, in Montana."

"Is there anyone who would want her dead?" O'Shaughnessy asked.

Steve shook his head. "I couldn't imagine anyone would. She's a good girl. Anyone who knows her knows that."

Dr. Roper came out of the room and placed his stethoscope around his neck. "Captain Rogers, she's asking for you." Steve pushed himself off the desk.

"It may be hard to understand her. He throat will be sore from the tube. Make sure she keeps the oxygen mask on. Her oxygen levels are still low."

"Thanks doc." He replied, closing the door behind him as her entered.

OoOoOo

The room was still dark even as the sunlight tried to peek in through the blinds. She was sitting up slightly, eyes following him from behind the oxygen mask.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, cringing mentally at the stupidly obvious question.

"Like I've been shot...and run over by a truck." Her voice was hoarse, nearly a whisper.

Steve moved the chair towards the end of the bed and turned it so he could face her as he sat down, making it easier on her to see him.

"I've been worried about you. I'm sorry you got caught up in all of this."

She shrugged slightly. "There's a reason for everything I guess." Her brow furrowed. "I'm still trying to figure out that reason." She lifted the mask and took a sip of water.

"Where have you been for the last few months?"

"We were staying in a cabin in Cypress Lake. Trying to lie low until all of that crap dwindled away."

"Is that how you know John Turner?"

She nodded. "He was the man who rented us the house. I know he's dead..."

Steve nodded. "There are two officers outside who want to question you."

"What am I supposed to tell them?"

"What happened?"

She was quiet for a moment as she recalled the events that happened so quickly. "Bucky is so troubled...but he was making progress. He was starting to interact and open up. And then a man he called Brodsky showed up."

Steve sat up a little straighter. "Brodsky?"

"Yeah. He showed up and started speaking to him in Russian, I think. Bucky tried to get him to stop, but whatever he was saying it..." She shook her head. "It changed him."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"His eyes went black and he started speaking to me in Russian. Then he attacked me. I was able to get away but only because John's wife, Edna shot him. She saved me by allowing me a head start away from Bucky."

"Do you know what happened to Bucky?"

She shook her head. "No." She looked at Steve. "What do I tell the police?"

Steve thought on it for a moment, exhaling through his nose. "Tell them that you were attacked by someone you didn't know and in your panic you were able to get away. I don't know, I'm not very good with lies. But we still don't know who we can trust. Keep Bucky out of the story. Don't mention Brodsky's name. Tell them you were attacked by two men you didn't know because you were a woman living alone. The only other people who can contest it are Edna and John, and they're both dead. We don't know anything about Brodsky or his involvement with Buck. And who knows where Bucky is. Or if he's even Bucky anymore." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "And when they're done questioning you, I'm arranging transport. I'm getting you out of here and somewhere safe."

"I never knew the Bucky you knew, but the one I know is a good man. This wasn't his fault." She replied quietly.


	17. Seventeen

Bucky opened his eyes with a groan. His head felt like it was in a vice grip. The room he was in was dark and he could hear water running nearby.

He sat up quickly, his head aching in protest. He was in a cave. The ground he sat on was damp and the air was musty. A crack in the ceiling of the cave allowed just enough sunlight to illuminate his surroundings. His back pack sat against a boulder.

Opening it, he rummaged through it until he came across a blue device. Flipping it over, he realized it was Annie's iPod, as she called it. The thought of Annie sent a rush of panic through his body as bits and pieces of their last encounter came back to him.

He had no idea where she was or if she was ok. Securing the bag on his back he carefully and quietly left the cave.

The sunlight was bright and did nothing for his headache. He raised his hand to shield his eyes and realized his hands were covered in blood. The sight unnerved him and he tried to wipe them off on his pants. Following the sound of running water to the river, he knelt on the bank and plunged his hands into the water, scrubbing at them furiously. He then plunged his face into the river, using the icy water to wake himself up.

Brushing his hair back, he stood and surveyed his surroundings. He knew the cave wasn't far from the cabin, he'd used it to store extra weapons. But he knew that the cabin was compromised. He needed the motorcycle so he could find Annie. But that was if the motorcycle was even still on the property. He didn't even know what day it was.

With a sigh, he cursed under his breath before retreating back to the cave. Night was his best cover for now.

OoOoOo

With it being late October, night came much quicker than he'd expected. Tucking a 9 mm into the back of his waistband, and packing two more guns and several knives into his bag, he set out into the woods, stalking silently in the direction of the cabin.

By the time he reached the cabin property, it had begun to rain. The sound of the raindrops on the leaves was nearly deafening, drowning out his footsteps.

After circling the perimeter several times, he felt slightly better. There was no sign of Brodsky or anyone else from HYDRA. He counted two officers from the local p.d., and he was certain there were at least two more officers inside.

To his genuine surprise, the motorcycle was there, parked in the exact same spot that he'd left it. Taking it as a good omen, he decided to make his way to the side of the house where his bedroom window was. Peering carefully into the window, he spotted the keys on the dresser top, to the left of the window. Two officers stood with their back to him, talking to one another as they rummaged through his closet.

He waited patiently, trying to determine a way to get the keys without hurting one or both of them. The window was slightly cracked but there was no way he could get through the screen without alerting them.

"I hear the girl that he was keeping here managed to escape to somewhere outside of Seattle." One of the officers said. He was considerably taller than his partner.

"I heard the same thing. He almost killed her, though not for lack of trying. They found the old man who lives down the road in her backseat. He didn't make it." Said the other officer.

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut at the mention of John.

"Who do you think he was?" The tall officer asked.

The shorter officer shrugged, tossing the clothes from the closet on the bed. "Whoever he is, he's a sick bastard. They found another body down by the river. His eyes were gouged out and the back of his head was pretty much gone. He smashed it into a boulder. Seemed pretty personal."

"You have no idea, buddy..." Bucky thought.

"Troy! Shaw! Captain needs you up front!" Someone called from the hallway. The two officers grumbled to one another indistinctly before filing out of the room.

Once the room was vacated, he lifted the window and sliced through the screen.

Stretching his arm out, his finger barely grazed the key ring. Looking around quickly, he leaned further into the room and snatched them up.

"Don't move!"

Bucky froze, one hundred possible outcomes streaming through his brain. He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the instinct to kill. "It's just a set of keys." He replied.

"I don't care what it is, I said don't move or I'll shoot!" The officer replied.

"I don't want to hurt you." Bucky said.

"Are you threatening me?" The officer demanded. "Who are you?"

Buck pressed his lips together tightly. "I'm no one." In a move too fast for the officer to register, Bucky ripped the gun from his hands and slammed the butt of it into the officer's nose, knocking him unconscious.

Shoving the key into the ignition, it started up with a loud rumble, instantly altering the officers to his location.

Shots were fired and he instinctively turned with the gun. Firing several shots of his own with precision, each bullet met it's target in the form of an arm or leg, rendering the officers unable to pursue.

He revved the engine and sped down the driveway, disappearing into the night.

OoOoOo

"You ready?" Steve asked.

She sighed, feeling drowsy from the medicine. "More than ready."

He smiled and shut the back door, before getting into the front passenger seat of the SUV. A blonde woman sat behind the wheel. She smiled at her.

"Miss Pierce, I'm agent Cleary. It's a going to be a long drive, so if you need me to stop for any reason, just let me know."

"We didn't want to fly to base and risk you dropping a blood clot since you just had surgery. Your doctor couldn't stress that enough."

Annie stifled a yawn. "Thank you, Steve. For everything."

He smiled. "It's my pleasure."

After several hours of questioning by the police about John and the suspicious nature of his death, Annie was released from the hospital to the care of Steve.

She'd managed to convince the officers that she and John were attacked by someone she didn't know, which wasn't entirely untrue, and that she ran because she feared for her life. She told them she'd driven so far because she didn't know where she was and didn't want to risk her attacker following her.

They concluded that she passed out behind the wheel due to blood loss and would not be charged in the accident as the autopsy showed that John had died well before the accident from the gunshot wounds. They were now looking for a man fitting the description of Brodsky.

OoOoOo

Annie was jolted out of her sleep when the SUV came to a screeching halt. They were stopped on a bridge. An 18 wheeler truck was in front of them, and one pulled up behind them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"It's an ambush!" Agent Cleary cried. An SUV pulled up and three men in masks opened fire.

"Annie, get down!" Steve yelled. They were boxed in, with no way to escape.

She fell into the backseat with her hands over her head, screaming. Glass shattered and she heard agent Cleary cry out, the noise becoming a sickening gurgle. Cracking her eye open, she saw the woman slump backwards, eyes blank.

Steve blocked the window with his shield. "Whatever happens, stay down Annie."

He kicked the door open and charged the attackers, trying to draw their attention from the SUV. She kept her head down, whispering prayers for a miracle.

The front door opened and she looked up. The man in the driver seat wasn't Steve.

She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"You might want to buckle up." The man replied with a thick Russian accent. He pressed his foot on the gas and sent the SUV in reverse.

Overcome with terror, Annie watched as the 18 wheeler blocked the melee, boxing Steve in on the bridge.

"Please don't kill him!" Annie cried.

"Worry about yourself, Маленькая птица." he snapped.

"Where are you taking me?!" She demanded, searching for anything to use as a weapon.

"Shut up!" He yelled, weaving carelessly in and out of traffic.

She looked out the window, searching for a way to signal for help. There was someone following them closely on a motorcycle. A fresh wave of panic began to flutter in her chest. Her abductor cursed and pulled out a gun, aiming it at the cyclist.

Annie reached forward, wrapping her arms around the man's face, scratching and clawing at him. The man missed his target, but pushed back hard with the gun, hitting her in the forehead. She slid back into the backseat, unconscious.

OoOoOo

Annie smelled something burning and sat up quickly. Her head throbbed angrily in response to the sudden movement.

"Annie?"

The voice startled her and she turned with a gasp. Bucky sat in the chair beside the small bed she lay on, looking worse for wear. He reached out to her and she flinched away.

"Annie, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you." He replied, his tone was almost pleading.

"Where am I?" She asked.

He set the cloth down that he was holding and rubbed his face. "Umm..somewhere in Oregon, I think."

"Bucky what have you done? Did you kill Steve?" She asked.

"No! I had nothing to do with that ambush, Annie." He said. "I was trying to find you. I followed the news and it led me to you."

"Did you see Steve? Is he ok?"

He exhaled through his nose. "I don't know. You were my main concern. If he's as good as you say, I'm sure he can take care of himself."

She looked him over, noting the bandage around his torso. "Are you hurt?"

He shrugged. "Caught a bullet trying to get to you. It's no big deal."

Annie scoffed. "No big deal? I've been shot, it hurts. And it was so close to your ribs!" She tried to touch the bandage but he jerked away with a aggravated sigh.

"It's ok, Annie."

"Why?"

His brow furrowed. "Why what?"

She glared at him. "Why all of it! What in the hell happened in Cypress Lake? Who was that man? What did he do to you? Are you still homicidal? Are you going to kill me?"

He cringed at the last question. "God Annie, no. If I was going to kill you, I would have done it sometime during the nine hours you've been asleep."

She crossed her arms and pursed her lips, leaning back against the wall. Bucky leaned forward resting his arms on the bed. "Brodsky was an agent for the KGB in Russia. He was my handler for several years before I was given to HYDRA. He was sadistic and ruthless then, you saw some of that yourself."

"But what did he do to you?" She asked. "It's like you were a different person. Or under some kind of spell."

"That was the Winter Soldier. Those words Brodsky said were...some sort of code. I don't know." He shook his head and looked down at her hand in his. "Annie, I don't remember much of what happened. And I don't know how to begin to apologize. I would do anything to take it back. I would do anything for you."

She was silent as his words sunk in. "Bucky, I've spent enough time with you to know that you're going to beat yourself up over this whole thing. I forgive you for all of it. But I think it's time for me to go."

His face fell even more than she thought possible. "Go where?"

She shrugged. "Home...wherever that may be now." She held back a sob. "I'm tired of hiding and running away. I'm tired of hospitals and death and assassins. I physically can't do this anymore. I don't want to do this anymore. I had to have a tube shoved down my throat just so I could breathe and another one shoved through my ribs into my lung! What the hell is that? No girl in her twenties should endure that shit."

Bucky lowered his head onto the mattress. "Annie baby that wasn't me! I would never do anything to hurt you!"

Annie placed her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her. "But he is a part of you. I don't want you to live with the guilt of my death. And that's what will happen next time. That's why I can't stay." She replied, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Please don't...I'll do anything you want-" He whispered.

She sniffled, a small sob escaped her lips. "I want you to let me go."

He shook his head slowly, trying to find his words. "Annie, you're not my prisoner. Of course you're free to go." He stood up. "Get your rest. Once you feel up to it, I'll take you wherever you want me to."

He said nothing further as he walked out, closing the door quietly behind him.

OoOoOo

The next several days passed slowly. Despite what she had told him, she couldn't bring herself to leave him.

She sat on the small couch in the cabin one evening, watching him clean the several guns he had. He sat shirtless at the table, meticulously inspecting each piece before reassembling them.

They'd said very little to one another since he'd brought her back. She'd been worrying herself silently about Steve, not wanting to verbalize her fears to Bucky. He'd been distant, busying himself with things around the cabin or around the property.

"Why were those men after me?" She asked quietly.

"To get to me, most likely." He replied.

"Why do they think that will work?"

He slammed the gun down on the table, causing her to jump. "Because I was stupid!" He ran his hand through his hair and let it fall limply to his leg. "I became emotionally involved. Никогда не вовлекаются с мишенью тогда вы становитесь мишенью. It was one of the first things they instilled in me. Never become involved with the target for then you become the target."

"Was I a target?" She asked, looking up at him.

Your eyes shine bright like a Jesus nitelite.

I'd like to touch your positive vibes.

Indifferent eyes won't give me the time...

"Not-no. Not a target. The point is, I am emotionally involved...with you. They can use that against me, by coming after you." He stood and sat next to her on the sofa, taking her hand in his. "I understand why it is that you feel you have to leave. But what scares me is what might happen to you if I'm not there. I care about you, Annie. More than I thought." He looked down at her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "It wasn't until I came to a few days ago and realized that I didn't know where you were or if you were alive...that I knew that you were it for me."

You're dressed in white my face is white,

I'd like to be a colorful sight to see.

I'm only here in a background, Here on the ground lays my head...

I sleep and then I wake, make sounds and go to bed ...and wake again.

She stared at him, processing his words. Her heart beat thrummed in her ears. He opened his mouth to speak, but she lunged at him, throwing her arms around his neck and straddling his waist. She pressed her lips to his in a kiss fueled by months of sexual tension.

With a groan, he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back, trailing kisses down her neck. His hands slid underneath her butt and he stood, carrying her to the bed where he gently laid her down.

She raised herself up and removed her shirt. Bucky leaned down to kiss her but paused as his eyes trailed over her body.

"Bucky?" Her breasts rose and fell with her flustered breaths. "What's wrong?" She asked.

The time is right but I feel all wrong.

It wastes away until it's gone.

The time is right but I feel all wrong.

It fades away and now you're gone...

Gently his fingers traced over the scars left behind from their last encounter. It had been several weeks since the attack and her scars hadn't quite healed entirely. The incision site on her ribs still looked fresh.

His head fell to rest on her chest. "Annie I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"It's ok-"

"No it's not. Now's not the time, sweetheart." He said.

OoOoOo

Bucky sat in the chair later that night, staring out the window, constantly searching for any sign of trouble.

Annie, fresh out of the shower, sat on the floor by the fire, towel drying her hair.

There was a flash of light out of the corner of her eye. "What was that?" Thunder rumbled in response.

"Storm's coming." He replied, standing. "I'm going to do a quick check around the cabin before the rain starts. Stay here."

Annie quickly got to her feet. "Like hell." She grumbled.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I'll walk with you. I hate thunderstorms." She replied.

"I know you do." He said. "I guess we're lucky there aren't any busy roads around here."

"The last place I want to be is in this creepy cabin alone, knowing someone is after me.." She ignored his snarky remark and followed him outside, pulling her sweater tightly around her. The wind had picked up. Annie tucked her hair behind her ear. "Do you think someone is really out here?"

"I don't know."

She stepped over a fallen tree branch, taking two steps for every one of his. "Have you thought about reaching out to Steve?" The thought of Steve triggered a pang of worry in her chest.

He stopped and looked up at the night sky, sighing. "Good God Annie. The whole point of this is to not let them know you're out here."

She pursed her lips. "So-rry." She crossed her arms over her chest, walking next to him.

Lightning streaked across the sky and Annie jumped, counting silently until she heard the thunder. The storm was nearly on them.

She was looking up at the trees that were swaying in the wind. "Buc-" she ran into him.

"Get behind me."

She peered over his shoulder. "Why-"

"Annie!" He hissed.

She shrunk back, but not before catching a glimpse of a dark skinned man, standing about fifty feet from them.

"I'm not here to fight-"

"Then you shouldn't have come." Bucky growled. He charged and the man met him half way. As the two began trading punches, Annie scrambled away, seeking shelter behind a tree.

The stranger tackled Bucky and the two tumbled to the ground, rolling down the hill. Annie watched them fight for several minutes until the rain began.

There was nothing subtle about it, the rain fell in big, fat drops, instantly soaking the area. Annie followed them, slipping in the quickly forming mud. Bucky was on top of the other man, metal fist raised.

"BUCKY NO!" Annie screamed, pushing herself up.

The distraction was enough to make Bucky pause long enough for the man to deliver a massive hit to his injured side, causing him to cry out in pain. He pulled himself out from under Bucky, backing away quickly.

"I said I don't want to fight!"

Bucky grabbed him by his throat. Annie stepped forward. "Bucky stop!"

He glared at her. "Annie get back!"

"Annie?" The man repeated. "Annie Pierce?"

"How do you know that?" Bucky asked, pulling a gun from behind his back. He pointed it against his head, cocking it.

"My name is Sam Wilson. I'm friends with Steve." He replied, holding his hands up.

"Bucky put the gun down!" Annie cried, she ran to them. "If he knows Steve he's not here to hurt us! Is Steve alive?"

"Why are you here?!" Bucky demanded.

"To find you before those other guys do. And yes, to answer your question, Steve is alive." Sam replied.

Still unconvinced, Bucky pulled him to his feet, keeping the gun carefully aimed. "Back up to the cabin. Put your hands behind your head. If you make one move, I don't care who you know. I'll put a bullet in your skull."

Same raised his hands behind his head. "I read you loud and clear dude. But in my defense, you charged at me. I was just defending myself."

Bucky gave him a shove with his other hand and the three climbed back up to the cabin. Bucky pushed him down into a chair once they entered the cabin.

Sam looked around, noting the fire that was dying. "You guys are public enemies. You know that right?"

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Annie said.

"Maybe you didn't. But he is wanted for the assassination of nearly every public figure for the last fifty years. Your boy here has a pretty long rap sheet." He replied, shooting a look over at Bucky who still had his gun trained on him.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked.

"We don't have time to get into it. You did a hell of a number on Steve back in D.C. Physically and mentally. Not to mention that ambush in Seattle-"

"That wasn't me." Bucky interjected.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know who you are to him, but he asked me to help find you, so that's what I did." He wiped his bloody nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Is Steve ok?" Annie asked.

"Yea. He's lucky he's got that super healing ability or we'd be having an entirely different discussion."

"Did they find out who was behind the ambush?" She asked, placing her hand over Bucky's, forcing him to lower the gun. He glance at her, but she shook her head gently.

"We're not sure." Sam said, glancing at her. He looked back at Bucky and narrowed his eyes. "Look, I'm not entirely convinced about you, but he is. And I respect his opinion. There's a secure location he had set up so you can stay off the grid until all of this gets sorted out."

"All of what?" Bucky asked.

"All of what-You don't know?" Sam asked. He chuckled. "Man, it's all out in the open."

"What is?"

"Everything! All of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files-or Hydra's-was leaked during that shit storm in D.C." he replied. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has completely unraveled. Fury's gone underground. Natasha has been working non-stop answering questions in front of government panels. None of this is good."

"We were pretty well off the grid." Bucky snapped.

"Mm hmm. And how did that work out for you?" Sam asked. Bucky lunged at him, but Annie grabbed his arm.

"Bucky..." Annie whispered. He turned to her. "I don't think he's here to hurt us. And I don't think he's a Hydra agent. He was with Steve on the bridge that day. Fighting against you."

Bucky looked at Sam. "We don't know-"

"What choice do we have?" She interrupted. "The only thing we have are HYDRA agents trying to kill us." She said.

She and Bucky stared at one another, neither willing to back down. Bucky finally broke his concentration and turned to Sam. "Fine. Make the call."

Annie began gathering what supplies they had. Bucky followed her closely.

Sam hung his phone up. "He's on his way."

OoOoOo

About half an hour later, there was a knock at the cabin door. Bucky cocked the gun and opened the door carefully.

Steve stood in his leather jacket and blue jeans, hair wet with rain. He held hands in the air and entered the cabin slowly.

"Steve!" Annie cried, launching herself into his arms.

"Annie! You're a sight for sore eyes. I thought you were dead." He replied. "Are you ok?"

"I thought you were dead!" She threw her arms around his neck. He held her for for a moment, eyes closing with relief. "I'm ok. Just really tired." She smiled up at him. "Are you ok?"

He glanced up at Bucky. "Yeah. I'm ok." He nodded silently at Bucky. "I see you met Sam."

Bucky engaged the safety of the gun and put it in the waistband of his jeans, pulling the shirt down over it.

"You ok?" Steve asked Sam.

Sam nodded, standing. "Your friend's got one hell of a temper, and right hook. But I'll live." He replied.

"We've got a safe house set up for you. For all of us, actually." Steve said.

OoOoOo

Bucky watched as Annie slept in the seat across from him. Her head rested against the window of the small jet cabin.

Sam and Steve stood at the opposite end of the cabin whispering quietly to one another. Occasionally one of them would glance in his direction. He was still very skeptical of the two men. Nothing like knowing that you were the elephant in the room.

Bucky exhaled through his nose and tried to focus on the rise and fall of Annie's chest as she slept. When the jet had landed with the mere promise of a hot meal and warm bed, Annie had bounded up the ramp like a child on playground. Without any regard for himself, he followed her to make sure she stayed safe. He didn't even know where they were going. Never before had he been so reckless.

"How are you holding up?" Steve asked, walking over to him.

Bucky cast him a sideways glance and shrugged. "Still alive." He replied quietly.

Sensing that he was uncomfortable, Steve changed the subject, taking the seat next to Bucky. "She seems to be sleeping well, all things considered."

"She's been through a lot." Bucky replied, looking at her. She shifted and her blanket tumbled off her shoulder.

Steve leaned forward to adjust the blanket, but Bucky beat him to it, tucking it behind her shoulder.

Steve arched his brow and sat back in his seat, resting his hands on his knees. "We all have."

Bucky watched her. "She trusts you."

"There was a time when you did too." Steve replied.

Bucky flicked his tongue over his teeth, choosing his words carefully. "Look, I don't know who I am to you, and right now I don't care. If anything happens to her," he glanced at Steve. "I'm coming for you first."

Steve's response was interrupted by the pilot's voice on the intercom. "ETA five minutes. Ready for landing."

Steve pressed his lips together and buckled his seatbelt.

OoOoOo

"Hey." Bucky nudged Annie's arm. Her brow furrowed and she groaned, pulling the blanket over her head. Bucky pulled the blanket down. "Come on princess. You can sleep inside."

The nickname caused Steve to look up.

She cracked one eye open. "How long was I out?"

His mouth turned up in a lopsided smile. "Fell asleep about fifteen minutes before takeoff. So a good hour."

She yawned and stood. "I could sleep for another day." She stepped off the ramp with Bucky following closely. Ahead of them was a large warehouse surrounded by a thick forest.

"Pretty large for a safe house." Bucky said, eyes constantly scanning the surroundings.

"Not every member of S.H.I.E.L.D was a Hydra agent. And with the recent leak of S.H.I.E.L.D. files, those who were innocent needed somewhere to go." Steve replied.

As they neared the entrance of the building, a tall man wearing a black leather coat and black eye patch stood from the golf cart he'd been sitting in.

Annie immediately recognized him. "Director Fury!"

He gave her a nod. "Miss Pierce. Good to see you again." He looked at Steve. "Everything ok?"

Steve smiled. "It is now." He gestured to Bucky. "This is-"

Fury clasped his hands behind his back. "I know who he is. Sergeant Barnes of the Howling Commandos. Or should I say the Winter Soldier." Fury narrowed his eye. "The fist of Hydra."

Bucky clenched his fists, staring at him. "That's not who I am anymore." He replied quietly.

Fury stared at him, a hint of a smile playing on his face. "Of course it isn't."

"Nick." Steve's voice had a warning in it.

"It's been a long day. We'll get you set up in your rooms and get you fed. Then we'll talk." Fury replied. Without another word, he turned and walked into the building.

OoOoOo

Annie looked up at the high ceilings as they walked down the hallway of the sixth floor. The place was huge, and under a lot of construction.

"The rooms on this hall are vacant, save for mine. I'm know they're not as nice as you're used to miss Pierce, but I'm sure you'll find them just as comfortable." Steve said.

"I'm really not that picky." She replied. Bucky snorted involuntarily. She turned and shot him a narrow-eyed warning. "Thank you. For helping us Steve."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad you're ok. Both of you." He replied, glancing at Bucky. Bucky looked away.

Annie pushed open the door to the last room at the end of the hall. It had corner windows and a full size bed. There was a large mirror on the wall across from the bed and a dresser with a small tv. There was a small bathroom and closet next to the bed.

"Well it's cozy if nothing else." She replied. "I'll take this one."

"I'll take the one across from it." Bucky said, disappearing into the room. He shut the door behind him, leaving Steve and Annie standing in the doorway of her new room.

OoOoOo

Freshly showered, she'd found a clean pair of sweatpants and gray shirt with ARMY in big black letters on the front, sitting on her dresser. She'd just sat on the bed when a knock on her door startled her.

Steve smiled sheepishly. "Sorry to bother you. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I know you've been through a lot in the last few days."

She nodded. "I'm doing alright."

"I see you found the clothes. Sorry if the shirt's too big. It's the smallest one I had."

Annie looked down at her clothes. "They're fine, thanks a lot for them." She glanced at him. "How are you doing, Steve?"

He stared at the door to the room Bucky had claimed earlier. Sighing, he looked at her. "I'm alright."

She walked up to him and hugged him. "I thought you were dead. How did you make it out?"

"Bucky." He wrapped his arms around her, protectively. "He showed up, I barely had time to register what was happening. By the time I did, he was already chasing you."

"How do you two know each other?" She asked, pulling away.

He scratched the back of his neck and squinted as he thought of what to say. "A story for another time. It's been a really long day for all of us. Get some rest and we'll talk in the morning."

She sat down on the edge of the bed, more than willing to take his advice. The mattress was incredibly soft, made softer by the down comforter.

"Yea. I think I'll do that." She said with a yawn.

He smiled, hand resting on the doorknob. "Goodnight Annie."

"Goodnight." She replied.

He began to close the door, but paused when he heard his name once more. "Have you had word of my father?" She asked.

Steve, never one to tell a lie, paused. She didn't miss the way his eyes averted away from hers. "We'll talk in the morning."

OoOoOo

Annie slept better that night than she had in a long time. She rolled onto her stomach and gathered the pillow in her arms, trying not to wake up. She cracked open one eye, glancing through her hair.

Someone was in her room, sitting in the chair by the window. Annie pushed herself up with a gasp. "Bucky?"

He glanced over at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know. Nothing, I guess." He replied quietly, looking out the window.

She raised an eyebrow as she looked him over. He was barefoot in a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt. "Have you been here all night?"

"Most of it."

"Did you sleep at all?"

His eyes darted to the left, looking at her. "No."

"I can tell your brain's going a million miles an hour. What's on your mind?"

"I don't trust this. Any of it." He answered.

She crossed her legs Indian style and gathered the blankets under her chin. "Given what I've seen, I totally get that you have trust issues. But these people are here to help, I know it."

He looked at her. "How do you know?"

"Because I trust Steve, and Steve trusts them." She replied.

The phone rang and Annie leaned over and hit the speaker phone. "Hello?"

"Miss Pierce, this is Agent Kee. Breakfast is being served on the second floor. Your presence is requested."

"What about Bucky?"

"He isn't answering his phone at the moment." Agent Kee replied.

Annie smiled. "He's here with me, we'll be down shortly." She hung the phone up and looked at him. "You need to eat anyways." She rolled out of the bed, grabbing clean clothes from the dresser. "It'll be ok Bucky."

OoOoOo

Steve and Fury sat at a table by the window, chatting quietly amongst themselves. Steve stood abruptly when he saw Annie and Bucky approaching.

"Good morning." He said, pulling her chair out.

Annie smiled, taking her seat. "Good morning."

Bucky quietly took the seat beside her, giving a curt nod to the two men.

"I trust you slept well?" Fury said, sipping his coffee.

"Arguably the best night's sleep I've had in a long time." Annie replied.

"What about you Buck? Did you sleep at all?" Steve asked, looking at his friend.

Bucky looked at him. "Like a rock." He lied.

"Good. Eat up. We've got a lot to go over." Fury said.


	18. Eighteen

Once the breakfast and small talk was over, Fury stood. "Let's take this to a place where we can actually talk."

They stood and followed him down a hallway, stopping when an agent stepped out of the room and greeted them.

"Miss Pierce, I'm agent Kee. If you'd step inside and have a seat." She held her hand out, gesturing towards a table with chairs.

Annie entered and sat down with Bucky in tow. "Sergeant Barnes, we have a separate room for you."

Bucky glared at her. Sensing his tension, Annie grabbed his arm. "Bucky, it's ok." She whispered.

"Why separate them? I don't see the need." Steve said, entering the room and taking his seat across from Annie. Bucky stood directly behind her.

Fury entered and nodded. "I suppose that settles it. Thank you agent Kee, we won't be needing the second room."

Agent Kee nodded, closing the door as she left. Fury leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "I'll get right to it, we are in the midst of a proverbial shit storm. Hydra," he glanced at Bucky. "Managed to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. at practically a molecular level. You two have been on the run while we have been working around the clock to regain what we can of our operation."

"So why do I feel like we're being interrogated?" Bucky asked.

"You're not. But pay close attention unless you want to wind up as Hydra's puppet again." He looked at Bucky. "We're here to discuss the events of the past few months. They affect every one in this room." Fury replied.

"How so?" Annie asked.

"To stop Hydra, we had to make a drastic move. We dumped all of our files into the internet, giving the public complete transparency."

"Ok. Transparency is good. But what does it have to do with me?" Annie asked.

"Annie, by now, I'm sure you know that your father wasn't..." Steve struggled to find the words. "He wasn't on our side. He was a chief officer of Hydra."

She nodded. "I know. I'm still trying to process it all...What exactly is Hydra?"

"A terrorist group. They started out as a branch of the Nazis, captain Rogers and your new bff here, fought them up close and personal during world war two."

Bucky's brow furrowed and he brought his hand up to push his hair out of his face. Annie glanced at him. He looked to be struggling with something, but remained silent.

"Do you have any recollection of that, sergeant?" Fury asked.

Bucky stared blankly at the table. He could hear urgent voices, screaming. He saw scenery flying past him in a blur as he fell. Suddenly he felt a chill.

"Bucky?" She asked.

"I remember being cold...And being in a white room with bright lights...but that's all." He replied quietly.

"Maybe this will jog your memory?" Fury replied, tossing three thick, worn brown folders onto the table.

Steve jerked his head to the side, locking eyes with Fury. "Nick! I thought we agreed-"

"We don't have time to waste. We can't tip toe on eggshells waiting for him to remember. How did you learn to swim, Rogers?"

Steve's brow furrowed. "What?"

"How did you learn to swim?" Fury repeated.

"I don't remember...?"

"I learned when my father threw me into the pond down the street, because I wanted to go to summer camp. But I couldn't, because I couldn't swim. He took me down to the pond, picked me up and threw me in. Told me to sink or swim." Fury looked at Bucky. "It's time to sink or swim. The information in that folder will make or break you. But it's time to face it."

Bucky looked down at the folder. Annie watched him open a folder as one would diffuse a bomb.

"Bucky..." Annie laid her hand on his metallic arm.

"Buck, you don't have to." Steve replied.

He looked at Annie. "Yes I do..." He closed it and walked out.

She felt uneasy as the door shut behind him. "What's in those folders?" She asked.

"Everything Hydra had on him. Every test, every job, every kill-"

"Wait, what?" Annie looked at Fury. "There's a list of the people he's killed in there? Why would you let him look at that?"

"He's going to find out soon enough weather he reads it or not. Everything-" Fury was interrupted by the beep of the intercom on the wall.

"Sir, Mr Stark has just arrived." The female voice stated.

Fury cursed under his breath. "Have him wait for me in my office."

"I would sir, but he's brought the suit." The female agent said.

"Son of a bitch." Fury sighed.

"Stark? Tony Stark?" Annie repeated. She looked at Steve. "What is he doing here?"

"I was just wondering the same thing." Steve replied, turning to look at Fury. "You know I have trust issues, right?"

"I'm not hiding anything Rogers. I just found out this morning." Fury said.

"What exactly did you find out?" Steve asked.

There was a commotion out in the hallway. "Two of those people Barnes assassinated, were Maria and Howard Stark. Tony's parents." He replied before walking out.

Annie felt her jaw drop. "Oh my God..."

"This isn't good." Steve said quietly. "You should probably go back to your room until this dies down."

"I still don't know what any of this had to do with me." She said.

"Truthfully, neither do I. But the only way we could get Bucky out of his room was to assure him you'd be there too." Steve said, standing up.

OoOoOo

Annie was on her way to her room when she heard commotion coming from the room across from hers.

She knocked on the door. "Bucky?" When he didn't respond, she pushed the door open and walked in. "Bucky?"

The room was destroyed. The lamps were shattered on the floor. The mattress lay haphazardly on the floor, the bedding in tatters. She stepped cautiously over broken glass and tipped over chairs. On the dresser, lay the open folders.

"Bucky?" She pushed open the bathroom door. He sat with his back against the bathtub staring blankly at the opposite wall. Beads of sweat decorated his brow. "Are you alright?" She asked, leaning against the door frame

It was a moment before he answered. Almost certain he hadn't heard her, she was about to repeat the question, when he spoke.

"I killed them all." He whispered.

"It wasn't you...it was Hydra." Annie replied.

His face scrunched up in disgust. "You don't even know who they are. I'm the one who pulled the trigger."

"I can't believe this much guilt is coming from someone who intended on killing innocent people. It doesn't work for me. You said it yourself: you were supposed to kill me. So what stopped you?"

He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "Annie-"

"No! Bucky, you're a good man. I know it. I've seen it first hand."

There was a loud crash that sent Annie tumbling backwards as she tripped over the debris in the room. Scrambling to her feet, she came face to face with Iron Man.

"Where's is he?!" Stark demanded.

"Mr. Stark wait!" She cried, throwing herself between him and the bathroom. She pressed her hands against each side of the doorway, making herself a barrier.

"Step aside!" He demanded.

"I won't!" She stood up straight, looking him in the eye. "I don't know what you think you know, but that man in there is not what you think he is. He's in pain."

"He hasn't even begun to comprehend the term. But he's about to get a crash course. Now move!"

"I'm not going anywhere! He's an innocent man and he's my friend. I won't let you hurt him!" She snapped. She felt a hand on her waist and breath on her neck and turned.

"Annie, it's ok." Bucky said quietly.

Annie turned to him. "No it's not. It absolutely is not ok!"

Stark aimed his hand at her. "Move outta my way kid. 's got nothing to do with you, but if you get in my way-" His threats were cut off as his arm was knocked back by an unseen force.

"STARK!"

They both turned to see Steve, with Fury in tow, entering the room. Annie understood now that the object had been Steve's shield, which stuck out from the wall beside her.

"Have you lost your mind?" Steve asked.

"Cap, I really don't feel like listening to your hero bullshit right now."

"You're not thinking clearly! You just aimed your weapon at this girl for what? Because she was in your way? Stop and think!" Steve replied.

"See that's the problem. I've been thinking. Matter of fact, that's all I've been able to do since I left L.A." the helmet opened, exposing Tony's face, a torrent of emotions. "My life was changed permanently the night my parents died. And it's all because of him!"

"It's all because of Hydra! I understand your pain-"

"You don't know anything about my pain!" Tony snarled.

"Don't I? Because of Hydra, I was frozen in time. I lost seventy years!" Steve snapped, stepping forward. "SEVENTY. YEARS. When I woke up, everyone I'd ever known was either dying or dead. The only woman I ever loved doesn't even remember my name because dementia has destroyed her mind. So don't tell me I don't know anything about pain!" He shoved Tony hard, making him stumble backwards.

Tony swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me again." He warned.

"Then don't threaten innocent people." Steve replied. His nose scrunched up and he leaned forward, sniffing. "Are you drunk?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I've researched it thoroughly, there are no laws against flying the suit while intoxicated."

Annie watched them bicker back and forth like a tennis match.

"Gentleman, let's take this downstairs. Outside if you're going to fight." Fury said.

"Looks like the party started without me." Everyone turned at the voice.

"Not now, Romanoff." Stark said.

"Natasha. We weren't expecting you back until tomorrow." Fury said.

Annie felt Bucky stiffen behind her and turned. He was staring at the buxom red head. "Bucky?"

His eyes were blank and she was beginning to understand it was a sign of him remembering something. She took his metal hand in hers and squeezed. The sensation took him by surprise and he blinked rapidly, snapping out of it. He looked down at her.

"Are you ok?" She whispered.

"For now." He said.

"Давно не виделись, любовника." Natasha said.* long time no see, lover.

Bucky's eyes flashed. "Рад видеть, что вы сделали его живым."* glad to see you made it out alive

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "В какое время?"* which time?

Bucky's hand gestured to his abdomen. "К сожалению об этом , кстати."* sorry about that by the way.

"You two know each other?" Annie asked.

"You could say that." Natasha replied.

"Yeah. You could say that." Bucky repeated, crossing his arms.

Annie's mind was racing, trying to keep up with all of the events.

"Well that's just...that's just great. Glad you two got your reunion." Tony snapped.

"Alright. Outside." Steve and Fury led him out of the room. "You too, Romanoff." Fury ordered. Natasha stared at Bucky briefly, before following them.

Annie whistled. "The sexual tension between you two is insane." Annie said.

Bucky cleared his throat. "Um, what?"

"You two have history, and it's not just that you tried to kill her, apparently." She said. "You obviously remembered something. Did the two of you used to be a thing?"

His brow furrowed. "A thing? Like a couple?"

Annie nodded, stepping carefully over debris as she made her way back to her room.

Bucky stopped in her doorway, pausing thoughtfully. "In all honesty, I don't know."

"But you did remember something, didn't you?" Annie asked, sinking down on bed.

"I did. I remember killing this engineer she was protecting. I shot through her to get to him." He said quietly.

"Shot through-like literally killed him by shooting through her?" Annie exclaimed. He nodded slowly. "Oookay then." She suddenly stood and squeezed past him as she went back into his room. She re-emerged clutching Bucky's files to her chest. "Come inside and get comfortable."

"What are you doing?" He asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Director Fury wants you to go through these, to regain your memory." She sat down on the floor, crossing her legs. "We'll go through them together, so you don't have to do it alone. And that way," she patted the floor next to her. "You can talk to me. It always helps to talk. Like soldiers with PTSD."

He exhaled through his nose and ran his hands through his hair. "Alright. But don't get your feelings hurt if I snap at you, princess."

OoOoOo

They spent hours locked in her room, going through each page of the documents. Annie had sorted the notes into two sections. One for things he could easily recollect, and one for things that were difficult.

It was well after sunset by the time Bucky suggested they take a break. "Why don't you go stretch your legs. Take a walk or something."

"Why don't you? I'm sure you're just as cramped as I am." She replied.

"Trust me, I've been in tighter places for longer periods of time. I'm fine. Anyways, I really don't feel like running into Stark."

She stood and stretched, sighing blissfully as her back popped. "I'm going to see if I can grab some food before the cafeteria closes."

He flipped through some papers. "I'm not hungry."

"Of course you're not." She replied as she closed her door behind her.

OoOoOo

About fifteen minutes had passed when he heard the door open and close again. Immediately, he sensed something was off.

He turned and stood, dropping the file on the table. "What are you doing here?" He asked in Russian.

"My curiosity got the better of me. I wanted to see if it was really you." Natasha answered in the same language.

He glanced at his arm. "Is this not proof enough?"

She shrugged. "Technology has come a long way." She nodded at the scattered papers on the floor. "Doing your homework?"

"What do you know about it?" He asked.

Natasha leaned against the wall of the foyer, crossing her arms. "Fury made me do the same thing when he recruited me."

"Recruit? I'm not being recruited for anything." He said.

"You may not think so."

"He said he wanted to keep me away from HYDRA, so they don't use me again. It wasn't a job interview."

Natasha smiled. "Fury brought you here to keep you away from Hydra. So he could use you himself. You're a strong fighter, next only to Steve...and maybe Thor...and the Other guy."

"I don't want to fight anymore." He said.

"I doubt you'll have much choice. There is a war brewing, weather you choose to believe it or not. This is your chance to start making amends, and make hydra pay for what they did to you."

"How long did it take you to make amends?" He asked.

"A few years." When he looked at her with a 'yeah right' expression, she smiled again. "Saving the world once or twice is a big way to make amends. Dying for it is the ultimate way. I just guess I'm a little selfish in that aspect."

"What about the nightmares?" He asked, lifting the paper off the table.

"Those never really go away. They fade in time, but never really leave us. It's God's way of making sure you never take that path again." She said. "In all honesty, this transition should be easier for you. You were a good guy before you were turned. I was never given the option. I had to learn to be one of the good guys."

Bucky looked down at the papers in his hand, a feeling of dread washing over him. He stared down at the face of a woman with short, brown hair to her shoulders, smiling at the camera.

"Have you told her yet?" Natasha asked.

"That I killed her mother? How can I tell her?" He asked bitterly.

"I know you care about her." He looked up at her, but she continued before he could speak. "Because you used to look at me the same way you look at her now. And if you really care for her, as I suspect you do, then you'll tell her. Because she'll find out one way or another."

Bucky nodded. "I'll tell her."

She pushed herself off the wall and opened the door.

"Natasha..." He said in Russian. She glanced over her shoulder. "What went on between us...was it good or bad?"

She shrugged. "A little bit of both. We were focused on killing each other under the sheets and on the streets."

His brow furrowed and she rolled her eyes. "We were working for different organizations, rivals. When we weren't trying to kill each other, we had sex. And lots of it."

He pressed his lips together and nodded, feeling heat creep up his neck. "Oh."

She smirked. "Don't worry about it. I've moved on to bigger and better things. But seriously, tell the girl. Tell her everything, and that includes how you feel about her." She closed the door, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

OoOoOo

"Can I get a burger with lettuce, ketchup, and mustard? A Greek salad with extra olives, hummus and pita bread, and two large teas." Annie asked, looking up at the illuminated menu.

"All that for you?"

Annie turned to see Steve leaning against the metal rail that created a path for long lines to follow during peak hours. He'd showered and was in an olive green t-shirt with a pair of black basketball shorts.

She smiled. "Pffft no. Bucky said he's not hungry, but he really hasn't eaten anything. So I figure if I turn my back for a few minutes he'll eat the burger."

"He won't if there's mustard on it." Steve said.

"Who doesn't like mustard?" She glanced at the cashier. "Hold the mustard please."

"We spent a lot of time on Coney island growing up. The roller coaster was his favorite. And so were the hotdogs. He liked them with extra mustard and relish. 'til he got sick on the coaster."

She laughed. "Can't blame him then."

"Yea, he gave up mustard that day and never looked back. I always wondered if it was really the coaster or the fact that he'd just signed up for the war. He was always real good at keeping a straight face."

"Sounds like you two have had quite the friendship." She said.

"He's like my brother. For a while, he was the only family I had."

"He's a good man, Steve. And I know he's at war with himself over all of this."

"One of the best. What they did to him, what they made him, is not who he really is." Steve said.

"I know. How did things go with Stark?" She asked.

Steve sighed. "He's understandably upset. Just with the wrong person. It's going to take some time, but I think he'll come around. Fury's found some footage they recorded during some of his "sessions"."

"Sessions?"

Steve frowned and scratched the back of his neck. "They recorded his torture."

Annie choked on her tea. "What? And you have this footage?" Steve nodded. "So this is evidence that Bucky is innocent!"

"They don't care. They want to put a face on Hydra. With Pierce dead, Bucky is the only one alive that can be used."

Annie felt her stomach drop and lowered her cup. "What?"

Steve's face turned two shades lighter and he struggled to find words. "Oh gosh Annie...I'm so sorry..."

Her eyes filled with tears to the point she could no longer see. "When?"

"I-I thought you knew-"

"WHEN?!" She cried.

Steve sighed. "The day the helicarriers fell..."

She choked back a sob, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "How?"

"Annie-"

"I shot him." Fury said, appearing out of nowhere. Steve and Annie turned. "He was my friend for over two decades, and an agent for Hydra for longer than that. Right under my nose." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "He was going to eradicate a significant number of civilians with the click of a button. I did what I had to do."

She wiped her face with her hands and looked up at the ceiling as she tried to stop her tears. "I understand." She looked at him, forcing a smile. "You don't have to apologize."

She picked up the food. "I have to get this upstairs..."

Steve reached out a hand. "Let me help you-"

She shied away. "Thank you, but I've got it. Goodnight."

OoOoOo

"Did you get lost?" Bucky asked when the door opened.

"Something like that..." Annie said quietly. She set the food down, keeping her back to him.

Bucky immediately stood. "What's wrong?"

She took in a shaky breath, trying to calm herself, but only managed to cry harder.

He took a few long strides across the room and gently turned her to face him. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

She shook her head, looking down. "It's stupid really." She said.

With his metal hand, he lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"My dad is dead." She forced out. "It's stupid!" She sobbed. "He was a criminal a-and a monster and...GOD! The things he did! To you and whoever else...But he was still my father. And before I knew all of this, I loved him." She stared up at him. "Bucky, I'm so sorry."

He stared down at her, watching the tears fall from her green eyes and he was struck with a piercing feeling of guilt. In that moment, he decided against telling her about her mother. He pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

With that small gesture of affection, her resolve shattered. She collapsed against him in tears.

Without a word, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed

OoOoOo

The cold November wind blew through the open window, fanning out the curtains like ghosts. The moon peeked through the clouds sporadically, casting eerie shadows on the walls.

"He was a good dad. He loved us. He provided for us, made sure we never had to want for anything. But taught me the value of working hard for what you wanted. He was always working." Annie lay in the bed on her side, resting her face on Bucky's flesh arm. He sat with his back against the wall, listening to her.

She sniffled and smiled slightly. "But he never missed a single music or dance recital, no matter how busy he was."

"I didn't know you danced." He replied.

"I started when I was five. Three times a week with Madame Lucette at the Washington Ballet until I was 18. Then music became my passion. I'd played the violin and cello since I was seven, practicing on the days I didn't have ballet. It was so easy to lose yourself in the music, no matter what mood you were in."

"I've heard you play..." He replied quietly, recalling how the sound called his racing mind.

"How long did you work for my father?"

He shifted and sighed. "I don't know."

She felt the sting of tears in her eyes once more. "I remember good things about him...And then I remember that he tried to have me killed...twice...Who does that to their child? He was the only person I had left in this world."

"You have me, sweetheart." He whispered. Bucky held her until she fell asleep. He stared out the window, watching the clouds pass by lazily. Once he was certain she was fully asleep, he eased his arm out from under her and slipped out of the bed.


	19. Nineteen

**Sorry for the delay in updating, I've been in and out of the hospital with my mother in law who passed this afternoon. I hope you all had a very happy holiday and that you have a wonderful new year. As always, please drop me a comment. I really do enjoy them!**

He walked down the corridor until he came to an open room at the end of the hall. In it were two couches, a table and four chairs, and a large flat screen television mounted on the wall.

He sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Unsurprisingly, it was on the news. Two anchors were discussing the S.H.I.E.L.D. Data leak.

He sighed and rested his elbows on his knees, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Can't sleep?"

He turned quickly at the sudden voice. Steve entered the room, sitting on the couch opposite Bucky.

"Not tired." Bucky replied.

Steve nodded. "How's Annie?"

"She's upset. " He said.

"Rightfully so. Poor girl."

"She's asleep."

Steve ran a hand through his hair. "It's my fault. We were talking while she waited on the food, and I didn't even think about it, it just came out."

Bucky leaned back, resting his back against the couch. "She would have found out one way or another. Better that it came from a friend."

"Yeah, I have a feeling she's going to be needing a friend or two." Steve said. "How are you holding up?"

Bucky shrugged. "Helps if I could remember anything."

Steve smiled. "Where do you want to start?"

"Where am I from?" He asked.

"That ones easy. Brooklyn." Steve relaxed against the cushions.

"We were friends?"

"The best. We lived in the same neighborhood as kids. There was this kid, Billy Kowalski, he was trying to fight me because he wanted what little bit of money that I had. You were coming back from the store and you scared him off. We used to call him Billy the Bully..."

Steve continued to talk but Bucky could only focus on the memory that was trying to come together.

He could see a little girl around six years old with bright green eyes. Her dark brown hair was braided into pigtails, held in place by two worn pink ribbons. Her pink and white dress had several spots that had been mended. She was smiling and one of her top front teeth was missing.

Bucky winced at the pressure building behind his eyes. He squeezed them shut. "The little girl with pigtails, what was her name?" He asked.

"Pigtails?" Steve thought for a moment. "The only one I can think of is your sister. Kathryn. She was seven when you left for the war."

"Which war?" Bucky asked.

"World War two. The war between the Allies and Germany. After Pearl Harbor, you couldn't wait to join the army."

"What about you?"

Steve gave him a wincing smile. "That was a little more complicated. I wanted to join the army, but the army didn't want me." When Bucky didn't seem convinced, Steve continued. "Dr. Abraham Erskine is the only reason the army allowed me in. He needed a test subject for this serum he'd been working on. It was supposed to create super soldiers with rapid healing, increased stamina..." Steve waved his hand. "And long story short, it worked. It would have been the thing to end all wars, except a Nazi spy killed Dr. Erskine before he could mass produce it."

"Someone did...Zola?" Bucky frowned at the face that appeared in his mind. Small, beady eyes and an ever mocking smile. He could hear his voice, taunting him. "He had a variation of it...We were trying to secure a weapons facility...twelve of us were taken captive. They experimented on all of us. The ones who survived were injected with different variations of the serum. Six of us died from the components being incorrect. I was the seventh subject."

"That's when I found you. You and four other men." Steve replied. "Do you remember the fall?"

Bucky shook his head. "Not really. Sometimes I'll get snippets. Or I'll get real cold for no reason. I remember the pain...begging them to let me die."

"Looking back, that serum was probably what kept you alive after the fall. Still, that was probably the worst day of my life." Steve said.

"Worse than being frozen in the arctic?" Bucky asked.

"It's a close call." Steve rubbed his knees and stood. "If you ever want to know more, let me know. I had a hard time adjusting when I woke up."

Bucky nodded his thanks and watched as Steve returned to his room. He sat there for hours, trying to process everything. He stared out through the large window, overlooking a large field surrounded by trees and barbed wired fence until the sky began to change from dark blue to orange.

Finally feeling slightly tired, he made his way back to Annie's room. She was still curled up on her side, sleeping soundly. As carefully as he could, he slipped in beside her and finally closed his eyes.

OoOoOo

Bucky woke mid morning to the phone ringing. Cracking one eye open, he felt around the bed side table, knocking things over until he found the receiver.

"What?" He croaked.

"Good. You're up." Director Fury replied.

Bucky closed his eyes and fell back onto the pillows with a sigh.

"We still have one more thing to discuss. I'll see you downstairs in fifteen." Fury said before hanging up.

"Sure thing." Bucky grumbled, hanging the phone up.

He sat up and looked around. The room was empty. "Annie?"

He didn't like her going off on her own without him. But there were worse places she could have gone. Without dwelling on the thought further, he entered the bathroom and turned on the shower.

OoOoOo

Bucky descended the steps cautiously, calculating his surroundings with each step.

"You're late." Fury stated. He stood waiting with his hands behind his back.

Bucky rubbed his chin, in desperate need of a shave. "Yea. Sorry." He replied.

"Time is a luxury, Sergeant Barnes." He turned and began to walk towards a pair of glass doors leading outside.

Bucky followed him reluctantly, scanning the perimeter.

"Don't worry about your girlfriend. She's with Rogers." Fury replied, keeping his eye on the field before him.

Bucky frowned at him, prepared to correct him, but thought better of it. "What's this about, Director?"

"Tell me about Cypress Lake. What happened?" Fury asked.

"Why?"

"Why?" Fury turned to him. "You really want to ask why?"

Bucky clenched his jaw. "An agent found where we were hiding."

"How?"

"We were careless." It pained him to admit it.

"Honesty. I can respect that. Who was the agent?" Fury pressed further.

Bucky took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Anton Brodsky. He was my handler in Russia."

"What do you know about him?"

Bucky shrugged. "He was a sadist. He made me kill and torture for him."

"What did he do to you in Cypress Lake?"

"I don't know." Bucky replied, feeling apprehensive.

"How did he bring out the Winter Soldier?"

"I don't know."

"You were there, you have to remember something. What did he do?"

"I don't remember." Bucky clenched his fists.

"You don't remember? You killed two people, almost killed Annie. Anton Brodsky showed up on your door step and suddenly the Winter Soldier is going on a killing spree. I need to know how he did it."

"I don't know what he did!" Bucky snapped. "All I remember is seeing Brodsky put a gun to Annie's head and then I woke up a few days later in a cave."

"Hey!" The two men turned at the intrusion. Steve walked up to them. He looked at Fury. "What are you doing?"

"Barnes and I were just chatting about Cypress Lake. And one Anton Brodsky." Fury replied. His cell phone began to ring. He patted his pockets, fishing out the device. "We'll finish this later." He said before answering and walking away.

Steve watched Fury disappear inside the compound and shoved his hands in his pockets. "He's...It takes a little bit of time to get used to him."

"Where's Annie?" Bucky asked.

"She went back to her room. She's exhausted." He replied. "How are you doing?"

Bucky clenched his jaw and exhaled through his nose. "What's the real reason we were brought here?"

Steve's brows came together. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the files! The interrogations! What does S.H.I.E.L.D. want with me? Because I have no intentions of going back. Not alive."

"Going back? Jeeze Buck, is that what you think?"

"I don't know what to think! I don't know any of you people." Bucky snapped.

Steve pressed his lips together as he thought of what to say. "We didn't come after you to hand you over to HYDRA. I came after you because you were my best friend. Since I was seven years old, it was always you n me. Till the day I watched you fall from that train. I don't expect you to remember everything, I certainly don't want you to drive yourself crazy trying to. But I want you to know that if you can't trust anyone else here, you can trust me. Because I'm with you-"

"Till the end of the line..." Bucky said. He stared out blankly as memories tried to crowd into the front of his mind, bringing with it the usual headache. He squeezed his eyes shut as the familiar scent of grilling hotdogs filled his senses. He opened his eyes.

Steve was watching him with the hint of a smile in his eyes. "It's just going to take some time."

OoOoOo

Steve held back a groan as Bucky flipped him onto his back. He landed with a loud thud on the sparring mat.

Bucky bent forward, pressing his hands against his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

Steve stared at the ceiling. "More nightmares last night?" He gasped.

Buckle exhaled deeply. "Just the same one."

"Want to talk about it?" Steve asked.

"Nope." Bucky breathed.

Both men turned when the door to the gym opened. Annie peered in sheepishly.

"Call it a day?" Steve asked.

"Looks like it." Bucky held out his hand, pulling Steve to his feet.

"Hey guys. Hope I wasn't interrupting." She replied.

Steve took a gulp of water. "Not at all. We were just finishing up."

"Oh good. Can I steal Bucky?"

Steve smiled and held out his hand. "He's all yours. I'll see you guys later, I've got to touch base with Nat."

Annie smiled as Steve passed her by. She watched him as he jogged across the yard towards the main building.

Bucky slung his towel over his shoulder. "Everything alright?" He asked.

She blinked and looked up at him. "I should ask you the same thing. You were pretty aggressive in there."

Bucky shrugged. "We were just working out. Steve thinks it will help with my-"

"Anger issues?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I was going to say PTSD."

"So what's going on with you?" She asked. "Lately you're gone before I wake up and you don't come to bed until after I've fallen asleep. If you've even been sleeping-"

"It's not a big deal, Annie." He said, gulping down the contents of his water bottle.

"You know I've been talking to Dr. Keller now for about three weeks, I feel like its really helped to deal with all that's happened."

"I don't need a shrink." He snapped.

"It's not that bad. You shouldn't feed the stigma. Not every one who talks to them is crazy. Or bad."

"Did you come here to pester me?" He asked.

Annie crossed her arms. "Actually I came to see if you wanted to grab something to eat since I haven't seen you in a few days."

"I'm not hungry."

She nodded, not trying to hide her disappointment. "Fine. I'll see you later." She said, slamming the gym door as she stormed out.

Bucky cursed under his breath as he ripped the towel from around his neck and tossed it into the laundry bin.

OoOoOo

Annie sat out in the courtyard eating an egg salad sandwich she'd grabbed from the cafeteria. The sun was starting to set and dark clouds gathered on the horizon. Out in the field, she watched as several agents jogged around a makeshift track, when she felt the bench she sat on shift with additional weight.

"This seat taken?"

Annie glanced to her right and swallowed hard. "Um, no."

"I'm Natasha." The woman replied.

"I'm-"

Natasha smiled. "Annie Pierce. Your name is a bit of a hot topic right now."

Annie scrunched her brow. "My name? Why?"

"You're the daughter of Alexander Pierce who disappeared several months ago with the Winter Soldier. If you knew anything about him, you'd know why people were talking about you."

Annie struggled to find a response, but only managed a weak "ok".

Natasha brushed her hair over her shoulder and crossed one leg over the other. "A long time ago, I was an agent for the KGB. I have encountered him on many occasions, most being less pleasurable than others."

Nothing the confusion on her face, she continued.

"You seem like a nice girl, so I'm just going to put this out there. He's a killer. He was a killer before HYDRA made him a killer. It's what he does, and he does it well. Help him hold onto his humanity. Don't give up on him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Annie asked.

Natasha shrugged. "I loved him once. I know now that the way he looks at you is much different than the way he looked at me. Our time has come and gone and I'm ok with that. But don't let your time pass. He needs someone like you."

Annie shook her head slowly. "Someone like me me? I'm nothing compared to the other women here."

"And that's what he needs. You are his break away from this life. It's part of the reason why things never worked out with us. That and we were trying to kill each other..." She shook her head slightly. "But that's neither here nor their."

"I'm not even sure how he feels about me. He's very hard to read."

"Trust me. The man killed half a dozen men to rescue you. I'm pretty sure he doesn't do that for just anyone." Natasha stood and brushed off her white pants. "If you need someone to talk to, I'll be around." She turned and walked towards the building.

Annie watched her go, unsure of whether to thank her or not. No longer very hungry, she tossed the remains of her sandwich in the trash before making her way back to her room.

OoOoOo

Nick Fury sat in his office reviewing several different reports regarding various different threats, when a soft knock got his attention.

"Yes?"

Annie peeked sheepishly around the door. "Um Director Fury? Could I speak to you for a moment?"

Fury closed the folder, sat back in his chair and motioned for her to have a seat. "What can I do for you Miss Pierce?" He asked.

"May I read the files you have on the Winter Soldier?" She asked.

"I gave Sergeant Barnes the files to review."

"From what I've read, you gave him the files for James Buchanan Barnes. We both know there is another entirely separate file for the Winter Soldier."

"Several, in fact." Fury replied.

"May I read them?" She asked again.

"No." He said, peering at her with his one good eye.

She shifted in her seat under his intense stare. "Are they classified?"

"They're one of the few that still remain so."

"Could I please review them? Even just a few?"

"Why? I'm sure you know more about him than we do."

She looked down, feeling her face heat up slightly. "Truthfully, I don't know anything really. Only what I've experienced first hand. From what I understand, he has an extensive history. But he doesn't remember any of it."

"And what have you experienced with him, Miss Pierce? I'm interested to hear, because most people who've had the misfortune of encountering the Winter Soldier tend to die before they can give an account of the experience."

"He was never cruel to me." She replied defensively.

"He was never cruel because he was trained to be indifferent. He is an instrument of death, trained to show no emotion." Fury replied, standing.

"He had nightmares. Frequently."

He walked to a filing cabinet and placed several folders from his desk inside. "Go on."

Annie began to fidget with the hem of her ARMY t-shirt that Steve had given her. "They were nightmares that he couldn't wake up from. I'd try to wake him up, but then he would become confused. He'd speak to me in Russian and attack me."

"Thought you said he never hurt you?"

She shook her head slightly. "I said he was never cruel. There were several times that I thought he would kill me. And he came close, but that was the Winter Soldier, not Bucky. You owe me that much at least."

Fury raised his brows. "I owe you?"

"Well, my father owes me. And right now, you're the closest thing I have to him."

Fury sighed and pushed the filing cabinet shut. "I'll allow it. But only in the tech lab, and you have to have a chaperone."

Annie smiled. "Thank you Director. I really appreciate this."

"Check with agent Sullivan on your way out. He'll see you your clearance badge."

"There's one more thing..." She suddenly felt nervous. "I know that you and Agent Romamoff were present in the Triskelion when..." She bit her lip. "Could you please tell me what happened to my dad?"

"Are you sure you're up for the whole story?" Fury asked.

"I need to know who my father really was, regardless of the disillusionment."

Fury sighed, giving in. "Shut the door and have a seat."

OoOoOo

After what seemed like an eternity of shocking revelations regarding the man she called father, Annie emerged from Fury's office.

Betrayal, rage, sadness all fought for control, causing her to seemingly go numb as she walked down the long hallway leading to the air field.

The closer she got to the exit, the faster she walked until she was suddenly running.

With a slight cry, she burst through the exit and collapsed just short of the fence that surrounded the airfield.

OoOoOo

For the next two days, Annie tried and failed to get Bucky to talk to her. She got up at four am, and waited outside his bedroom for him to come out, only to realize half an hour later that he wasn't even in his room.

She finally gave up, telling herself that she'd eventually run into him at which time she'd force him to talk.

Not having an official job within S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, she resolved to burying herself in research. Committed to learning everything she could about the Winter Soldier.

Day two found her pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration as she sat behind a computer in the tech lab.

"Rough day?"

She gave a slight start, sitting upright. "Steve! Hi. Um you could say that.." She began to gather her notes, compiling them into a neat stack. "What..uh brings you here?"

Steve smiled. "I was just passing through on my way to get Bucky. We're heading out in a few hours."

"Out? You and Bucky?"

"And Agent Hill and Natasha."

Annie was slightly taken aback. "Like a double date or something?"

A laugh erupted from Steve. "A what? If by date you mean entering enemy territory and gathering data, then yeah."

Annie slumped back in her chair, unamused.

Steve's smile quickly faded. "Is everything alright?"

"No, actually." She sighed.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I think that Bucky is avoiding me. For the last few months he's been the only one I could rely on..." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "This is stupid..." She stood up abruptly. "Is he in his room?"

Steve looked slightly conflicted. "Yes..."

"Did he tell you he was avoiding me?"

Steve looked visibly uncomfortable. "Not in so many words."

She scoffed and stormed down the hall to his room, Steve in tow. She grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it but the door was chained on the opposite side. "Bucky please open the door!" She demanded through the small crack.

She gave Steve a pleading look. He pressed his hand to the door and gave it a hard shove. The chain snapped with ease and the door opened.

"Just a tad overkill, but thanks." Annie whispered before entering Bucky's room.

He sat on the edge of his bed, staring out the window. "Thanks Steve." He replied quietly.

Steve scratched the back of his neck. "We leave at 1900, Buck." He gave Annie a slight nod and walked out.

"So you're leaving."

"I am." He replied.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" When he didn't answer she dropped her hands to her sides. "Bucky, why won't you talk to me? What did I do?"

When he again didn't respond, she crossed the room and knelt if front of him, forcing him to look at her. "Don't leave me like this."

The look in her eyes broke his resolve and he pulled her into his arms. "I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you. This is just something I have to do."

She rested her cheek on his shoulder. "What are you not telling me?" She whispered.

His breath caught in his throat and he wanted nothing more than to tell her about his connection to her mother and sister's deaths. But he couldn't do it. "S.H.I.E.L.D. intercepted some Intel...they contained threats against them, and you."

Annie pulled back. "Against me?"

Bucky nodded. "Rumlow's alive."

"What? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but he's the one issuing the threats."

She stood quickly as a familiar sense of fear began to creep in. "What kind of threats?" She asked.

Bucky gave her a wary glance. "Just know that it's bad."

"That's saying a lot if you think it's bad.." She said, sitting next to him. They sat beside each other in silence for a few minutes before he reached over and took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry I've been such an ass."

"You've been under a lot of stress, it's ok."

"No. That's no excuse. You deserved better than that."

"Bucky it's ok." She squeezed his hand. "Are the threats part of the reason you've been avoiding me?"

"Partly. It was the fear of something happening to you that really got me. They weren't going to tell me about the threats, but Steve refused to hold out on me. So Fury decided to have Steve train me to work as a member of S.H.I.E.L.D." He chuckled bitterly. "Seems like I'm always going to be an asset to someone."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't use you like HYDRA. Steve would never allow it. So this mission your going on..."

"The think they have a hit on Rumlow's location. But that's all I can say." He chuckled bitterly. "It's all they would tell me."

Annie took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Natasha and I had a chat."

Bucky couldn't stop the worried look that crossed his face. "Good or bad?"

She shrugged. "Interesting. She said the way you look at me is different than the way you used to look at her."

"What do you think that means?" He asked, swallowing hard.

"Truthfully, I don't know. But I hope that it means you feel about me the same way that I feel about you." She pushed through her nerves and, when he turned to look at her, threw herself against him, kissing him with a desperate fervor.

He immediately returned the kiss, flipping her on her back. His hands roamed over her body, grasping at her like sand. His lips trailed down her neck and over to her ear.

"Bucky wait-" she pressed her hands to his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"This feels like goodbye. I can't." She whispered.

He kissed her gently, understanding. "It's not goodbye." He rolled onto his side, gathering her into his arms.

"Think of it as incentive to come back home.." She replied.

He pressed his face into her hair, breathing her in. "Я люблю тебя, Энни." He whispered.

She didn't understand the remark, but she couldn't suppress a smile as she fought the urge to remind him that that sounded like goodbye too.

OoOoOo

At some point, Annie had fallen asleep in his arms. She rolled over and reached for Bucky, but he was gone. Throwing the sheets aside, she jumped up and scrambled out the door.

"Please don't be gone, please don't be gone.." She ran down the stairs two at a time and dodged people as she made her way to the courtyard. Slamming through the doors, she cried out as the sound of aircraft turbines hissed to life.

Steve and Bucky were walking up the ramp of the plane.

"BUCKY WAIT!" She screamed.

Both men turned as she pushed through the gate, running towards them. Steve gave Bucky a quick pat on the shoulder and continued on into the plane.

Bucky stepped off the ramp just as Annie launched herself into his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She kept her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek to his. "I don't want you to go..." She replied quietly. "Please don't.."

He pulled back slightly and looked her over, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face. "This is something I have to do, Annie-"

"Sergeant Barnes! We need to go." Agent Hill called from the ramp.

He turned and signaled that he understood. "I have to do this for us." He replied. "I have to make sure Rumlow isn't around to threaten you anymore."

"When will you be back?"

He shook his head slightly. "When the job is finished."

She bit her bottom lip. "I just have a bad feeling."

He smiled. "Don't worry about me, doll." He stared at her, seriously fighting the urge to stay. The temptation was greater than he expected as he leaned down and kissed her gently. She placed her hands on either side of his face, returning the kiss.

"I've got a reason to come home." He said, breaking away.

"Buck!" Steve called.

Bucky let her go and began backing away. "I'll be back for you, I swear."

She clasped her hands under her chin, fighting tears as she watched him board the plane.

OoOoOo

Annie sat on the bench several days after Bucky left, staring out at the empty air field. The book she'd been reading sat open in her lap. She'd no idea what to do now that the only three people she knew were gone. So day after day she found herself at the same spot, hoping for a sign of their return.

"Miss Pierce,"

Annie turned quickly. "Yes?"

Agent Kee stood with two armed soldiers on either side of her. "I've been instructed to take you to sergeant Barnes."

"He's back?" Annie asked, wondering how she'd missed them.

"No, there were some unprecedented circumstances-"

"Is everything alright?" She asked as one soldier pulled her to her feet. His grip was nearly too tight.

"Sergeant Barnes has been injured. Captain Rogers is requesting your presence."

Annie felt her stomach drop. "Is he alright? What happened?!"

"We're going to find out together." Agent Kee said.

Annie let them lead her out towards the air field just as a jet seemed to appear out of thin air.

OoOoOo

Bucky watched as Steve quietly maneuvered to the opposing hallway of the warehouse they were in.

Steve looked around the corner, before signaling with two fingers for him to move forward. Two steps in, Steve held up a fist and Bucky froze. Steadying his breathing, he silently brought the gun up, finger hovering just over the trigger.

Several voices were coming from the room, none of them belonging to Rumlow.

Bucky was becoming irritated. All of the intel he'd received had led to this warehouse, but Rumlow appeared to have escaped.

The thought of missing him, of allowing him to terrorize Annie, infuriated him and filled him a sense of desperation.

Steve looked over at Bucky, and with two fingers, pointed to his eyes and then the room, indicating he saw two people. Bucky nodded and before Steve could react, barged into the room. Without blinking, he fired his gun twice, immobilizing both men.

He knelt down and pulled one man up by his collar. "Where is Rumlow?" He growled.

The man's groan turned into a howl as Bucky shoved the hot barrel of his gun into the bullet wound in the man's thigh.

"Fuck you!" The man cried. Bucky pressed the gun to his chest and pulled the trigger.

"Bucky! This isn't what we discussed." Steve hissed.

"No." Bucky replied, grabbing the second man. "It's not what we discussed. It's what you discussed. I never agreed to it." He pointed the gun at the man's head. "Where is he?"

The man squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't know! I was told to come up here. I don't even know who you're looking for!"

Bucky cocked the gun.

Steve took a step forward. "Bucky!"

"He told me to give you this!" The man pulled a phone from his vest.

With the gun aimed between his eyes, Bucky swiped the screen, unlocking it. What he saw made his stomach drop.

Annie stared at him from the screen, a gag tied around her mouth. Her eyes were wide and she was crying.

"Annie!"

She tried to speak but her words were muffled by the gag.

"I guess you finally remembered your name. Sergeant Barnes, right?" Rumlow appeared on the screen, beside Annie. His face and neck were covered in thick scars, no doubt from the injuries he sustained when the helicarriers fell.

"Rumlow what do you want?" Bucky snapped.

Rumlow grinned maniacally. "To see Hydra in control of the world's powers. To take my place at the right hand of Hydra and -" he leaned down and licked Annie's throat. "To watch you squirm."

Annie whimpered and tried to turn away.

"Don't touch her!" Bucky snarled.

Rumlow smirked. "Relax big guy. We're just having a little fun. Aren't we sweetheart?" He brushed her hair off her shoulder and she jerked away. He chucked. "I've missed her. We've got quite a bit to catch up on, so I'm going to have to go."

"Annie! Baby, I'm going to find you! I swear!" Bucky cried.

"By the time you do, she won't want to come with you. Just let that sink in." Rumlow glanced at Steve with a slight nod. "Cap." Then the screen went blank.

"Son of a bitch!" Bucky squeezed the trigger, hitting the man between the eyes, and threw the phone across the room.

"Buck, we'll find her!" Steve said, trying to calm him down. Bucky wrenched his arm free and pointed the gun at Steve.

Steve's hands went up. "Bucky woah!"

"How exactly did this happen, Steve? They were supposed to watch over her!" He yelled.

"I don't know, but we will get answers! I'll see to it myself." Steve spoke carefully. "But if we're going to find her, I need to know that you're with me."

Bucky glared at him, lowering the gun. "I'm with you. And I should have been with her!"

"I know! But you can't beat yourself up over it, Buck. There's no way we could have anticipated this!"

"The building is secure, no sign of Rumlow. What the hell happened in here?"

Both men turned quickly, Bucky aiming his gun.

Natasha had her gun aimed at Bucky. "Easy tiger, I'm on your side." She replied.. She looked at the bodies on the floor and glanced at Steve. "Is this Barnes or the Winter Soldier?"

"The Winter Soldier would have killed you already." Bucky snapped. He holstered his gun and shoved past her.

"They got Annie." Steve said quietly.

Natasha's brows raised. "Who did?"

He shook his head. "Rumlow. Someone on the inside at the base."

"Looks like we have work to do." Natasha said, following him out.


	20. Twenty

**Hi everyone! (Or those of you left that are sticking with me) I I am so sorry for the delay in updating. Sometimes life (Or death) gets in the way. As always I own nothing except the OC. The lyrics are from Breaking Benjamins Dance with the Devil. Please leave me a comment as it motivates me to work harder. And now without further ado...**

Annie sat in a chair in the middle of a makeshift office in some sort of abandoned warehouse. Her hands were bound to the arms of the chair with zip ties that dug painfully into her wrists.

The room was completely dark save for the light shining from beneath the only door in the room. She had no idea what time it was or how many days she'd been held.

The door opened, blinding her with the new light. "Rise and shine, sweetheart." Rollins voice sent her heart racing. She tried to jerk away as he cut the ties from her wrists.

"Boss wants to see you." he grabbed her by the back of her neck and held the blade inches from her face. "Don't try any of that shit you pulled with Culper. I'll kill you and make it look like an accident, understand?"

She nodded in quick, jerky movements. "Good." He twisted her arm behind her back and shoved her out the door.

She kept her head down as he guided her through the warehouse. HYDRA soldiers were everywhere and heavily armed.

They climbed a flight of metal stairs that lead into an office with windows on every wall, no doubt to allow supervision of the work below.

Rumlow sat on the edge of a desk flipping through a file. He glanced up as she and Rollins entered.

"Hey sweetheart." He smiled. "How you feelin'?"

She stared at the ground, refusing to answer.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Rumlow said.

"I think I've sat long enough." She snapped.

He chuckled. "There's my girl. I missed that spark." He glanced at Rollins who forced her into the chair.

"I can handle her from here." Rumlow said, dismissing his second in command. He laid the file down on the desk and turned to her. "How's the eye?"

When she refused to answer, he lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. He clicked his tongue. "I'm real sorry about that, Annie. But you stabbed one of my soldiers and I'm running low on help as it is."

"He tried to slide his hand under my shirt." She said.

"Yeah. And he knew better. But you should have let me deal with him." he shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. He's dead. I took care of him for you."

Annie frowned in disgust. "Why are you doing this?"

"And what is it that you think I'm doing?"

"Using me to get to Bucky."

Brock smiled. "Bucky? That your little boyfriend's name?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Trust me, there's nothing little about him. And when he comes for me, he'll kill you."

He laughed before bringing his face down to hers. "Oh sweetheart, he can try. God knows he'll want to when I'm done with you. But that's if he doesn't kill you first." He kissed her forehead and she jerked away.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

He nodded to one of the guards outside. "Take her back to her cell. Have her prepped for departure."

"Brock what do you mean?!" She cried as she was pulled to her feet.

He winked at her before she was taken away.

OoOoOo

The flight back to base was long, made worse by the silence of the crew. Agent Hill sat with her arms crossed, scowling in Bucky's direction.

Upon entering the jet and seeing agent Hill, Bucky's rage reignited and the two exchanged blows until she pulled a gun from seemingly nowhere and pressed it to his temple, demanding he stand down. Steve and Natasha placed themselves between the two during the remainder of the flight.

Steve sighed and scratched the back of his neck, his signature move that gave away when he was nervous. "Buck, when we get to base, let me do the talking. You're too emotional and we need information that we can't get if you kill everyone." Steve said.

Bucky said nothing as they landed, following Steve off the jet. They were met by several armed soldiers and Nick Fury, standing with his arms behind his back.

"Captain."

Steve nodded. "Nick. I'm sure you're aware-"

"About the situation surrounding Ms. Pierce's disappearance. Yes. We need-" Nick replied.

Bucky scoffed. "We?"

Nick turned his one good eye to Bucky, before glancing back at Steve. "As I was saying, we need to go somewhere that we can talk. Without interruption or prying eyes."

Bucky opened his mouth to respond, but Steve silenced him with a slight shake of his head.

"You three, with me." Fury said. He turned to the soldiers. "No one enters without my say so."

Natasha, Bucky, and Steve followed him to his personal office. He closed and locked the door before pulling a file from his jacket and tossing it onto the desk before Bucky.

Bucky snatched up the file and flipped through the pages. "What is this?" he asked.

"Surveillance from when Annie was taken." Fury leaned against the edge of his desk. "The fault was our own. When S.H.I.E.L.D. was exposed, the intention was good. But you know what they say about good intentions."

"Who is the woman with Annie?" Bucky asked.

"Agent Sayuri Kee. We believe she is working for HYDRA."

"How did this happen, Nick?" Steve asked.

"I never said our operation was perfect. We're still trying to rebuild after that fiasco in D.C."

"Kee didn't act alone. She had help. Annie wouldn't have gone without a fight." Natasha replied.

"Do we have any idea why Rumlow would want her?" Fury asked.

Bucky closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying not to think of every reason Rumlow wanted Annie. "He wants me. He's using her as bait."

"How can you know that, Buck?" Steve asked.

Bucky scowled, but Natasha interjected before he could respond. "No, he's right. If he wanted her alone, why waste the time sending taunting messages?"

"If I'm the one he wants, then I'm the one he's going to get." Bucky said.

Everyone looked at him, Steve was the first to speak up. "You know it's a trap."

"I don't care." Bucky replied.

"I won't allow it." Fury said. "I can't have you falling back into enemy hands."

Bucky glared at him. "Do you really want to try to stop me?"

Fury laid his hand casually on the gun at his side. "Do you really want to find out?"

Natasha stepped between them, looking up at Bucky. "Think about this. In the likely event that he doesn't kill you, you can bet your ass that he'll turn you over to HYDRA. And he'll use her as leverage. You know it."

"I'll take my chances." He stated through gritted teeth.

"Do you even know where he's keeping her?" Steve asked.

"I grabbed the phone." Natasha pulled a crushed phone from her pocket. "Or what was left of it."

Fury and Bucky stared one another down. "Nat, take it to the lab and have them run diagnostics. We might be able to determine where the call was placed."

One she left, Fury began to pace. "I'll allow it. But Rogers goes with you. He'll secure the girl and our team will stand by to assist you in getting out."

Steve shifted slightly. "I'm sensing a 'but' in there somewhere..."

"I can't trust you in your current state." Fury replied, looking at Bucky. He held his hand up to silence Steve. "I know that you will disagree with me. But regardless, you are unstable. Without knowing exactly what HYDRA did to you, it would be reckless to send you into enemy territory without a fail safe."

"What are you suggesting?" Bucky asked, clenching his fists.

There was a light knock at the door. Fury looked over Bucky's shoulder. "Come in."

The door opened and a woman with black hair cut up to her chin entered. She stood just slightly shorter than Annie, wearing a gray jacket and red shirt with a black skirt. "You asked to see me, sir?"

"I did." He looked to Steve and Bucky. "I'd like for you to meet Agent Lydia Perez."

Agent Perez smiled at both soldiers. "Agent Perez has a special talent that has helped us countless times." Fury nodded to her. "Sergeant Barnes, if you would, try to hit Agent Perez."

"What?" Bucky raised a brow.

"Sir, I don't think-" Steve interjected.

"That's fine. Try to hit me, then. I'm sure you'll have no problems there." Fury replied, stepping in front of Agent Perez.

Bucky hesitated only slightly before he swung at Fury. "What the hell?" Some force field was stopping the hit. He tried to hit him with his other hand, but that too, was blocked.

Fury smirked. "That will be all, Agent Perez."

"Yes sir." She replied before walking out.

Steve stood with his mouth hanging open, confusion written on his face.

"What the hell was that?" Bucky demanded.

"That was agent Perez, your fail safe. Her talent is unique."

"Her talent is mind control. There's nothing unique about taking away someone's self control." Bucky snapped.

"It's either that or you sit on the sidelines while I send a team to rescue your girlfriend. Your choice." Fury replied.

"My choice?" He walked towards Fury, stopping mere inches from his face. "The second Romanoff has a lead, and I mean the very second, Perez better be ready." Bucky turned on his heel and stormed out.

"You realize that he's had his brain messed with worse than Barton or Dr. Selvig ever did with Loki." Steve said after a brief moment of silence.

"And you understand that this is a risk we can't afford to take. Until we know for certain what HYDRA did to him and undo it, this is what is going to happen. Regardless of what you two think, finding Annie isn't priority. Finding out who is responsible for the breach is."

Steve narrowed his eyes and frowned. "You're wrong about her not being priority. It's good to see you haven't changed, Nick. Stick to what you know."

"You are dismissed, soldier." Fury stepped away from the door as Steve walked out.

OoOoOo

Several hours later, Bucky sat in Annie's room, cleaning his guns, a burning cigarette between the fingers of his gloved left hand.

The last image he had of Annie was of her gagged and crying. He saw it every time he closed his eyes and the more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

He felt the air in the room shift and caught a faint, barely-there scent that was too sweet to belong to a man. Steve, he had a feeling, knew when to leave Bucky alone.

He took a long drag from his cigarette and shoved the clip in place. "Это хороший способ убить себя. _That's a good way to kill yourself*_ "

"Это вызов. _I like a challenge*_." Natasha replied, leaning against the wall across from him.

"Я не в настроении для игр, Романов. _I don't have time for your games_.*" He snapped.

Natasha crossed her arms. "We're going to get her -"

Bucky closed his eyes and shook his head, cutting her off. "I am really not in the mood for a pep talk. Shouldn't you be off running diagnostics or something on that phone?"

Natasha narrowed her eyes. "That's what I was coming to tell you. We've got a lead on her location and you're not going to like it."

Bucky looked at her quizzically, the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips.

"Усть-Среднекан* Ust-Srednekan*." She replied.

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Why would he take her there?" He stubbed out the cigarette.

"Whatever the reason, knowing what we know about that place, it can't be good." She replied.

Bucky didn't want to think about what happened to him while he was there, much less what could be happening to Annie.

Ust-Srednekan* was an abandoned mining labor camp in the middle of Siberia. It was also his former holding facility with the KGB, prior to his transfer to HYDRA. If half of what happened to him was happening to Annie, he doubted she'd survive. At least he'd been previously injected with HYDRA's version of Dr. Erskine's super soldier serum.

He squeezed his eyes shut and slammed a clip into another gun. "I'm going to kill Rumlow."

"You know Fury will never let that happen. He wants him brought in and tried accordingly. Rumlow betrayed S.H.I.E.L D. Fury feels a certain way about that." Natasha replied.

Bucky began placing his numerous weapons into a black duffle bag. "It's not Fury I'm worried about." He glanced at Annie's hairbrush that sat on top of her dresser. "Steve is good. And from what I remember, he's sometimes too good for his own good. Rumlow wants me, and I want Annie. I'm not going to let anyone get in my way of getting her back."

He lifted the bag onto his shoulder and saw the reflection of light off something in her bed. He lifted the sheets and found her civilian picture ID. Her wavy brown hair was braided over her left shoulder and she smiled brightly at whoever was holding the camera. In that moment he envied the photographer.

"Do you love her?" Natasha asked.

He hadn't realized he'd been staring at the ID. He glanced up at Natasha. "Yes."

She gave him a lopsided grin. "Well then we need to discuss how we're going to get you to Siberia."

OoOoOo

Since Annie's kidnapping, security had doubled, making an already difficult task seem likely impossible.

There were supposed to be four guards posted at the entrance to the flight hanger, but he and Natasha had arrived during shift change. This left two guards remaining until the new guards arrived.

Luckily for Bucky, Natasha had a specific pair of skills that he lacked. He watched from the corridor of the hanger as she strutted towards the two guards in a too tight, very low cut bodysuit.

"Holy shit dude, it's Black Widow." One guard nudged the other who was flipping through a magazine.

"Whadya say boys?" She said with a sultry smile.

Bucky watched as she interacted with the two guards and nearly choked when she led them into the quinjet that he was supposed to hijack.

"What are you doing?" He whispered to himself.

Static buzzed in his earpiece. "Relax big guy, I know what I'm doing." She replied. "Come aboard."

Bucky checked his surroundings carefully as he made his way to the jet.

The two guards lay crumpled at her feet, unconscious. Her lipstick was slightly smeared and she adjusted the zipper of her suit for a more modest look.

The sight triggered a flashback to one of the times they'd worked together. It almost made him blush. He swallowed past the awkwardness.

She nudged the guards with the toe of her boot. "That did the trick. Catch." She tossed Bucky a usb stick which he caught with ease.

"What's this?" He asked.

"That holds the coordinates for the factory Annie's being held in. It also has the blue prints."

"I know the place."

She nodded. "We both do. But just in case, yeah?"

"Yeah." He nodded towards the guards. "What about them?"

She shrugged. "They'll live."

"I don't care if they live, what are you doing with the bodies?"

"I'll figure something out. Help me get them out."

They both drug the bodies out, leaving them against the wall. Natasha turned to Bucky. "Your earpiece is directly linked to mine via satellite. I've scrambled the signals so they can't easily be intercepted. I can't go with you but I can still help."

"Thanks." He looked down at the usb stick. "In case this doesn't go as planned, I wrote a letter for Annie. Will you make sure she gets it?"

"I will." She smirked. "Wish I'd known you as Bucky. That Annie's a lucky girl."

"Natasha I-"

She cut him off with a shake of her head. "Don't dwell on the past, it wasn't in your control. You need to go."

He gave her a tight lipped smile before boarding the jet.

"Barnes!"

He turned before raising the ramp.

Natasha was backing towards the door. "Don't let them do to her what they did to us."

OoOoOo

"Rise and shine beautiful."

Annie shielded her eyes as the lights to her cell were turned on. Rumlow stood with Rollins and several other guards.

"Today's a big day for you." Rumlow said, kneeling down in front of where she sat huddled on the concrete floor. He lifted a few stands of her hair. "We need to get you cleaned up." He handed her what appeared to be a white cotton hospital gown. "I need you to put this on."

Annie jerked away, refusing to speak.

"Now sweetheart, we can to this the easy way or the hard way." He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "After what I have planned for you, all of this is going to seem like a piece of cake. But If you don't cooperate with these men, things are going to go real bad, real fast."

With a murderous glare, she ripped the gown from his hands.

"Alright guys. Give the lady her privacy. Any of you so much as twitch in her direction, I'll kill you." He called over his shoulder.

Once she was dressed, he pulled her to her feet and together they walked out of her cell, followed by the armed soldiers.

She could see two men in surgical attire waiting at the end of the dimly lit corridor.

Both men gave one armed salutes, declaring, "Hail HYDRA!"

"Sweetheart, these are doctors Devyni and Murdock. They're here to help you." Rumlow said.

She tore herself out of Rollins'grasp and turned to Rumlow, clutching his tactical vest. "Brock, please. Whatever you're planning, if you ever loved me at all, just let me go."

He stared down at her and gently stroked her tear-streaked cheek. "Annie, baby..." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I still love you. That's why I'm doing this."

She cried out as something sharp pierced the left side of her neck. "What did you just do?!"

"Relax, sweetheart. It's not going to kill you. It's just going to dull your anxiety. We wouldn't want them to miss, would we?"

He looked over her shoulder and signaled to the men in scrubs.

"What are you talking abo- HEY!"

Despite her screams and flailing limbs, they managed to strap her down to a cold surgical table.

She tried to break free even as they strapped a mask over her face. "Calm yourself my beauty. Soon you will be a true daughter of HYDRA." The one called Devyni replied smoothly.

"Please don't do this...please...Brock.." She begged as they began to shave her head.

OoOoOo

"Alright Barnes, you're approaching the border. You should be over the river any minute. This is going to be your way in. Engage autopilot now." Natasha spoke into his ear piece.

Bucky set the autopilot and began securing his weapons in their bag. "Alright. Autopilot engaged. Preparing to disembark." He replied.

"In the compartment above the pilots seat are several small discs. They're a holographic prototype. Drop them around the premises and they'll project your image and act as a decoy." She said.

He reached into the compartment and pulled out seven half dollar sized thin discs. "Is this some kind of S.H.I.E.L.D. tech?"

"More like Stark tech."

Bucky scoffed. "There's no way Stark willingly provided these."

"That's neither here nor there. Just use them. Ok, you're over your drop zone. I'll pilot the jet once you send the signal."

"Copy." He opened the ramp of the jet, kicked the bag out and then jumped.

OoOoOo

Rumlow watched anxiously as the surgeons injected several different vials into Annie's i.v. His walkie talkie buzzed to life.

"Sir this is agent Compton. There's a disturbance on the east side of the warehouse."

His eyes never left Annie. "Take care of it. I don't want any interruptions."

Rollins cocked his gun and withdrew towards the eastern part of the compound.

OoOoOo

Bucky strapped the last of the explosives to the western support wall of the warehouse.

He heard a branch crack and spun around aiming his pistol.

"Can't say I'm surprised to find you here. Those holograms are a pretty cool party trick." Rollins said.

Bucky lunged at him, grabbing the barrel of his rifle with his metallic hand. He ripped it from Rollins' hands and swung it at him. Rollins ducked backwards but was too slow. The butt of the rifle connected with his jaw and he stumbled.

"Where is she?" Bucky snarled, pulling a serrated blade from his vest.

Rollins smirked, wiping blood from his lip. "She's not yours anymore." He lurched forward, grabbing Bucky by his throat and lifting him to eye level. "She belongs to HYDRA now." Noting Bucky's surprise at his strength, his smirk erupted into a full blown toothy grin. "You're not the only one with cool party tricks." He wrapped his gloved hand around Bucky's flesh hand, twisting it until it cracked.

Bucky growled angrily, dropping the blade to the ground. He began to pound his metal fist into Rollins' arm, but he wouldn't relent. He slammed Bucky into the snowy ground, knocking the wind from his lungs.

Rollins wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "She doesn't even know what we have in store for her. I should let you live just long enough to watch what we do to your precious little Annie-"

With an animalistic scream, Bucky kicked Rollins in his knee, causing him to drop.

They rolled around trading blow after blow. Bucky tried to reach for his knife but Rollins beat him to it. Flipping it into the air, he caught it by the hilt.

Bucky raised his metal arm to parry the attack, leaving his side vulnerable. He grunted in pain as he felt the blade slide between his left ribs.

He slammed his left elbow down, feeling Rollins' wrist snap. The man cursed as Bucky managed to throw him off.

Rollins lunged once more and Bucky ripped the knife from his side and flung it, striking Rollins in the neck.

Rollins crumpled to the ground, gurgling.

"You know," Bucky huffed, kneeling next to him. "For a guy of so few words," he leaned close to his body and gripped the handle of the knife. "You talk too fucking much." He tore the blade from Rollins neck, causing the artery to rupture, and placed it back in its holder. He hoisted Rollins' discarded rifle on his shoulder and climbed the maintenance ladder to the roof.

' _Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

 _Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

 _As we dance with the devil tonight'_

A raised skylight caught his attention. By his calculations it was the center of the warehouse. He made his way carefully to the edge of the skylight and peered in.

 _'Trembling, crawling across my skin_

 _Feeling your cold dead eyes_

 _Stealing the life of mine'_

The sight below made his breath catch in his throat. Annie lay strapped to a table while two men worked on her. He could see her staring up at him and in that instant he allowed the Winter Soldier to take over.

OoOoOo

Annie focused on the large skylight above her. The sky was gray and she could see that it was snowing. There was no more physical pain. She was certain that her body was shutting down.

"Beginning first dose administration of S3." Dr. Murdock stated.

Hot tears spilled down from the corners of her eyes as a dark shadow appeared through the skylight. A pair of eyes, cold as steele started down at her from the outside. She let out a sob and began to whisper to no one in particular. "'Death was a living creature. Death was a man tormented by his past. Death was once a human.'" She smiled faintly. "I knew you would come for me..."

 _'I believe in you, I can show you that_

 _I can see right through all your empty lies_

 _I won't last long, in this world so wrong'_

"Who is she talking to?" Rumlow asked.

The two surgeons looked at one another and shrugged. "Perhaps it's an effect of the anesthesia." Replied Dr. Devyni

"You're all going to die." She suddenly laughed.

"One day my dear, but not today. And not by you. I would hold still, we wouldn't want to puncture your carotid artery, would we?" Dr. Murdock stated, unphased.

She felt the sting of the needle in the left side of her neck and second needle pierce the back of her neck at the base of her head.

"The implant is secure." Dr. Devyni said.

"What was the first shot?"

"A sedative."

"What's her recovery time?" Brock asked.

Dr. Murdock looked up at him. "There is no recovery time needed. She might have a headache here and there for the next week. Just keep her hydrated."

Brock nodded. "Have her taken to my quarters until further notice."

"Times up..." She whispered sleepily, covering her face with her hands.

The skylight above them shattered as the bloodied body of a female agent was tossed through.

Brock cursed pulling his gun from its holster. "He's here! Get her out of here now!"

Before the two surgeons could move, a series of shots rang out. Annie winced as she felt the warm spray of blood on her hands.

Several guards returned fire, spraying the rooftop in a desperate attempt to stop the intruder. Each guard that attempted to remove her was struck down with a bullet somewhere in their skull.

Annie peered between her fingers and, despite the setting haze from the sedatives, was able to make out the silhouette of someone dropping into the warehouse from the roof.

She rolled off the table, landing on top of the body of one of the surgeons.

 _'Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

 _Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

 _As we dance with the devil tonight'_

Bucky and Brock had their guns aimed at each other, neither man so much as breathed.

"So now you're playing the knight in shining armor?" Brock asked.

Bucky kept his gun aimed at Brock's head. "Annie baby, you ok?" He asked, never breaking Brock's gaze.

Annie felt the room begin to spin. "I'm scared..." She crawled across the floor and threw up.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Bucky demanded.

Brock smirked. "You know what the difference is between you 'n me? I've got nothing to lose!" In a blink, Brock turned the gun towards Annie and fired.

Horrified, Bucky pulled the trigger. There was a sickening gurgle as one bullet pierced his neck. The second bullet pierced his right hand, disarming him.

Bucky walked past him, kicking his gun away from his twitching body. He rushed over to Annie.

"Annie!" He rolled her over and lifted her into his arms. She was burning with fever. Her face was pale, her beautiful long hair had been shaved off completely. She was clutching her lower abdomen. He tried to move her hands. "Let me see."

"You came for me..." She said.

 _'Hold on, hold on_

 _Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

 _Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

 _As we dance with the devil tonight_

 _Hold on, hold on..._ '

"Of course I did." Bucky felt bile rising in the back of his throat. Bringing a shaky hand up to his earpiece, he pressed the tiny button. "Natasha I need immediate assistance. This place is rigged to blow in ten minutes. Annie's alive but she's hurt. Have medical on standby." There was no reply. He pressed the button again. "Natasha! Do you copy? I need immediate medical assistance- Hello?! God dammit!" He ripped the earpiece out and threw it across the room.

"Ok sweetheart," he stood with her in his arms, despite the setting pain in his left side. "I'm getting you out of here." He navigated his way through the maze of hallways, eventually finding his way outside. The cold air nearly took his breath away, but he was able to make it up to the hill several hundred yards from the warehouse.

"Bucky..." She whispered. "I'm so sorry...I've been nothing but trouble..." She began to gag. Bucky knelt down and helped her onto her side as she threw up again.

He smiled slightly. "I'll always find you. I'll always be there to save you or so help me I'll die trying, because I love you, Annie Pierce." He pressed his lips to her forehead and squeezed his eyes shut, praying for a miracle.

Annie closed her eyes and smiled, feeling oddly content. "I love you, Bucky Barnes." She whispered.

A loud shot rang out and Bucky dropped Annie, collapsing on top of her. Pain seared through his back between his shoulder blades and he suddenly found it hard to breathe.

He rolled onto his side, searching for the source. Agent Kee walked up to him, gun aimed, and kicked him onto his back. She pressed the heel of her boot against his throat, compressing his airway.

She glanced at Annie and made a clicking noise with her tongue. "Looks like your little girlfriend didn't make it. We had high hopes for her." She looked down at Bucky. "We'll just have to make do with you."

Bucky looked to his right where Annie lay, unmoving. Her eyes were closed and blood trickled from her mouth.

"The lesson to take away from here is HYDRA always gets what they want. Now get up." Kee commanded, removing her boot from his neck.

Bucky pushed himself up to his knees and slowly placed his hands behind his head.

"What are you doing? I said get up!" She snapped.

Bucky gave her a tight lipped smile. "You'll have to kill me. I'm not going back."

Those words echoed through Annie, bringing her back from the depths of wherever she was sinking to. She could see a hand gun tucked into the back of Bucky's pants.

"That's not your decision to make. You will return to HYDRA. You will live and breathe HYDRA. You will do what we say when we say. And then you will be put back on ice, stored away until we have use for you again."

He could see the picture she painted perfectly as if her were living it again. He wouldn't go back. And there was nothing left for him without Annie.

Quickly, he reached for the gun tucked in the back of his pants when another shot caused him to flinch, anticipating pain. He watched agent Kee get thrown back by an unseen force.

Bucky looked over his shoulder and could have wept tears of joy. Annie stood holding his gun, chest heaving with strained breaths. He watched her eyes shift from blank to fear as she was seeing the gun for the first time.

"You were going to let her shoot you!" She accused, collapsing next to him.

Bucky grabbed the gun from her. "Annie!" He grabbed her face. "Look at me baby! You're in shock. I need you to breathe in through your mouth and out through your nose. Focus on me." He took in a few deep breaths and she began to do the same.

"I shot her..." She said quietly, staring at agent Kee's body.

Bucky pulled her to his chest and chuckled. "Yeah you did..."

The ground beneath them began to tremble and there was such a loud explosion they felt it in their chests. Together, they watched as the building that had been their prison burned to the ground, relishing in the warmth of the blaze.

After a moment, he turned to her, watching as she became transfixed on the inferno. Slowly she looked up at him with the slightest hint of a smile. And in that moment he loved more than ever. She was resilient.

Using the explosion as a distraction, agent Kee mustered up what strength she had to push herself up to her knees. Despite the blood pouring from the wound in the center of her abdomen and with her quickly fading breath she said one word, just loud enough. " _Sputnik_."

OoOoOo

Consciousness brought with it a piercing ringing in his ears. He took a moment to assess his surroundings. The sky was black. It was night. All stars, no moon. He pushed himself into a sitting position, squeezing his eyes shut until the dizziness subsided.

He didn't know where he was or how he got there. A few hundred yards away burned a large factory of some sort. Ashes floated to the ground like snow.

He stood slowly, wincing when he felt a sharp pain at his left side. When he pressed his metal hand to it, it came back slightly damp. He'd been wounded.

Looking around he saw two bodies lying several feet from one another. The one closest to him was a woman with her head shaved. Her skin was pale and the ground around her was stained with what he could only hires was blood, no doubt as a result of the wound in her abdomen. She appeared dead.

The other woman had long black hair. She was well dressed in a black and red pant suit. Also shot, also likely dead.

He looked down at the wound in his side. Had he killed those two women? Had they attacked him? He couldn't place the one with the black hair, but the other woman struck him as familiar.

He walked over to where she lay. The ground was black with blood around her, causing her pale complexion to stand out even more. Bruises patterned her exposed flesh. But despite her corpse-like appearance, there was something about her that intrigued him.

The longer he tried to remember what happened, the louder the ringing in his ears became, only this time it was accompanied with a shooting pain in his head that nearly brought him back to his knees.

Then, quicker than a bolt of lightning, he saw it. A vision. No, a memory. He and the woman staring at one another as the building burned. The smile that ghosted her lips.

He knelt next to her, preparing to lift her body when he heard the unmistakable sound of a plane in the distance.

Without a second thought, he hurried into the wooded area, disappeaing into the cold night.


End file.
